Hobbit smut (A collection of smutty Hobbit fanfics)
by Bard this Way
Summary: This is a collection of The Hobbit: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, and Bard FanFictions.
1. Thorin sees red: Smut

Thorin looked around at the members of the company obviously seeing red and almost visibly steaming with rage. He made eye contact with everyone in the company before settling his gaze on me, the only human woman of the group. He walked up to me, getting so close that I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. He was only an inch taller than me, but with him being to close and so mad, it seemed like more. He yelled, "With your recklessness, do you not realize we could have all been killed?!"

Ok, well, as I thought back to what had happened, I confirmed that the whole ordeal was not by any means entirely my fault. There had been confusion among the company over Thorin's orders. There had been a possibility that Wargs were nearby, due to paw prints that had been found in the mud to the side of the path we had been traveling on. Thorin had warned us that we needed to stay quiet and walk slowly to avoid attracting any unwanted attention to ourselves. Thorin's orders were simple, stay quiet and move slow... so they seemed.

Kili was bent down checking the Warg tracks to see if they were fresh, after taking his fingers away from the paw print and seeing that the print was dry, Kili looked up at Thorin and whispered, "They're not relatively fresh."

Thorin nodded at that but still said to the company, "Stay quiet and follow my previous orders still though. The Wargs could be staying around this area our they could come back and easily catch up to us."

Again, the orders seemed simple and Kili stood up from where he had knelt on the path and continued to walk with us.

But, only a few seconds later, Nori tripped over a small how in the path and fell. Ori, who was behind Nori, hadn't been looking at the dwarf ahead of him and since he want paying attention, he tripped over Nori and fell also. They were in the front of the line, with everyone but Thorin and Dwalin behind them. Gloin halted right at Ori's feet and grabbed the nearest tree for balance.

I stopped right behind Gloin to avoid falling into him but my efforts failed as Fili who was distracted by Kili ran into me and fell on me as I fell on Gloin. I let out a 'hmph' sound as I fell and Kili laughed at the pile of company members laying on the path.

Finally realizing something was going on, Thorin and Dwalin ended their conversation and Thorin yelled in his husky voice, "You fools! Do you want to get yourselves killed?!"

Fili quickly scrambled off of me and stood up as the rest of us scrambled off of the ground and stood up as well. I had a slight smile on my face and Thorin saw it because he asked with an annoyed and impatient tone to his voice, "(Y/N), what seems to be so funny?"

I tried to fight the smile off of my face but it was harder to do than I thought it would be as I answered, "You sounded like Gandalf, that's all."

This earned several small smiles from the dwarves as they did their best to hold back their laughter. Even Dwalin gave a small smile at my comment.

Thorin though, looked to be only more mad now as he said nothing and turned around, leading us safely to a spot to camp at for the night...

And now, here we were, at the safe campsite Thorin had found and he still looked absolutely furious about the days earlier events. Giving it further consideration, I realized that Thorin might actually be mad at me for saying that he sounded like Gandalf when he had gotten mad at us, but oh well. The grumpy Dwarf called us fools like Gandalf doses whenever he's around, and Thorin needs to learn how to not be serious all the time.

I answered Thorin, guessing that although his question sounded rhetorical, he probably still wanted an answer, "Yes, I understand that we could have been killed, however, it was not my fault that some of us fell, and I'm not the one who yelled."

Thorin had his eyes trained on mine with such an intensity that it sent shivers down my spine at the feeling he could see through to my soul. He then said, bringing up the comment I had made earlier, "The joke about Gandalf was also unnecessary for the situation we were in."

I fought to keep a straight face, "I am aware of that Thorin, and I will take credit for that fault. I was only trying to lighten the moment."

With a frown still firmly set on his face, Thorin huffed, "I would advise you not to lighten the moment at mmused expense." Having nothing more to say to me, Thorin then turned around and began to walk away from me as he ordered the company, "Make your beds for the night that is if you can do it without any difficulty, it shouldn't be too much harder than walking on a path without falling."

Thorin's voice was lined with sarcasm and annoyance as he spoke and as I walked over to a spot beside a tree that looked comfortable, Thorin stopped me by walking over and roughly grabbing my arm as he said, "Not you. You're coming with me."

Several of the dwarves were now looking over at me and Thorin with concern in their eyes. Though, none of them made a move or did anything about it. By the looks on their faces, I could tell that none of them knew for sure what was going on. I just hoped they weren't allowing Thorin to drag me away to kill me.

I didn't fight against Thorin as he led me into the forest, knowing that it would be no good for me to try to get away from him. Whatever was going to happen, was going to happen, and depending on what it was, I might not want to fight against it.

Once we were a considerable distance into the woods, I broke the silence between me and Thorin, "Thorin, where are you taking me?"

Thorin answered gruffly, "Somewhere far enough away that they can't hear us."

I asked in confusion, my heart pounding faster in my chest, "What do you mean?" I had heard whay he said but I thought it was to much of a great possibility to be true, ever since the beginning of the quest, I had been dreaming of Thorin dragging me out into the woods. But still I couldn't be entirely sure that that was what Thorin was referring to.

At least not until Thorin suddenly pushed me up against a tree and roughly crashed his lips into mine moving as a day and aggressive like pace. I kissed Thorin back roughly after getting over the fact that Thorin Oakenshield was really kissing me.

Thorin then lifted up my tunic and pulled it over my head when I lifted my arms up for him. My tunic was tossed to the ground and then Thorin met my lips with his again, kissing me as aggressively as before and shoving his tongue into my mouth making me moan accidentally.

I felt Thorin chuckle slightly and shivers ran down my spine at the sound, turning me on even more.

I then slid Thorin's fur coat off of his shoulders and he let it slide down his arms and fall to the ground behind him. Thorin then took his armor off and sat it on the ground before unlacing his tunic and taking it off as well. He threw his tunic in the pile of his clothing.

I took a moment to study Thorin's exposed torso, looking as his well defined chest and perfectly sculpted abs. His arms rippled with muscle as he moved them so that he could reach his hands behind my back and unclasp my bra. Once unclasped, my bra feel to the ground, leaving my breasts totally exposed.

Thorin let out a dominant growl as he brought his lips to mine again and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back and soon felt him grab my breasts, One with each hand. I held back a moan as he pinched my nipples, causing pressured to course through my body. As we continued to kiss roughly and passionately at the same time, I reached down to Thorin's crotch and ran my hand lightly over the bulge in his pants causing him to moan into my mouth.

I smiled, seeing that I was able to make him moan and I applied more pressure to the bulge, rubbing it up and down as Thorin pressed it into my hand, moaning every so often. Thorin pulled away when I began to unlace his pants and he finished pulling the laces lose himself and then pulled his pants down along with his underwear, exposing his big, hard, member that was extended out to me, ready to be satisfied.

Looking at Thorin's throbbing cock, I pulled my pants down along with my underwear and kicked my boots off as well. I then stepped out of my pants and underwear and kicked them to the side to where my tunic and bra were laying on the ground.

Thorin also kicked off his boots and stepped out of his pants and underwear before throwing them to where his pile of clothes was. Thorin looked into my eyes and then reached down and began rubbing his thumb over my clit, making me moan as he used his other hand to hold onto my waist and pull me harder against him.

Without warning, the dwarf king then slid two fingers into me and began pumping right away making me gasp in both pleasure and surprise. I moaned, "Thorin... please?"

Thorin smirked as he stared into my eyes and questioned innocently as he kept pumping me with his thick fingers, "Please what, (Y/N)?"

I sighed before I told him exactly what I wanted, what I needed, "Thorin, I need you inside me, now."

Thorin chucked slightly before shaking his head and saying matter of factly, "No. This is payback for you disrespecting me, saying that I sounded like Gandalf. This is payback for you making the company laugh instead of take me seriously. You will stand here and enjoy what I am doing to to with the knowledge that I will not give you what you want until I want to."

Thorin then continued thrusting into me harder and harder, making me whimper. Just as I felt my climax building, Thorin took his fingers out of me and then dropped to his knees in front of me and kicked his fingers clean. After had licked my juices off of his fingers, the licked his lips and stared at the area between my legs as he said, lust coating his voice, "Mahal, You are you sweet (Y/N), I may just have to have more of you."

At Thorin's words I felt my body start to go weak and I watched in anticipation as Thorin moved his face closer and closer to my crotch. Finally, Thorin had his face buried down there, making my breath hitch in my throat at the feeling of his beard against my thighs. As if that alone wasnt enough to drive me crazy, Thorin slowly licked up my clit, making me squirm in pleasure. Without warning, he then plunged his tongue into me, sticking it as deep as he possibly could, making me push many thighs against his face as much as possible, trying to get him deeper.

I moaned loudly at the feeling of Thorin's warm tongue inside of me and let out a whimper as he messaged me with his thumb while fucking me with his tongue. I screamed his name as he quickened his pace and moaned long and deep against me. At the vibration of him moaning against me, I reached my climax and released right onto his face.

Thorin didn't seem to mind though as he licked every drop of my fluids out of his well kept beard.

Thorin then stood up back to his full height and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. I kissed Thorin back passionately also, tasting myself on his mouth.

Thorin then pulled away from me and grabbed his cock in his hands, placing it at my entrance he made eye contact with me and asked, "Are you ready?" His voice was heavy with lust magic it impossible for there to be any chance ay all of me saying no.

I nodded in answer to his question, "Yes, take me Thorin."

Thorin then slowly slid into me, him letting out a long, loud moan at my tightness and me letting out a moan as I adjusted to his size, the slight plain being replaced by pure pleasure.

Thorin then began to pump into me gently and slowly but deep at first. As he kept going, he started speeding up and slapping his hips into me, being rougher as his grip on my hips tightened, sure to leave bruises and he kissed me roughly with heated passion. I kissed him back roughly as well and moaned each time he trusted into me. He grunted with each trust and as he kept going, his started to shake and his hips faltered in their rhythm as he cried out and released his seed into me.

His release triggered mine and I moaned loudly, tipping my head back against the tree as I released around Thorin's cock and felt him collapse into me. He leaned against me panting hard and ran his rough, caused hands through my hair as he muttered softly, "We'd better get back to camp before anyone comes looking for us."

I sighed in agreement, wanting to stay in the forest with Thorin but knowing that we had to get back to the company, "We'd better get dressed first then."

Thorin made a sound of protest as he backed away from me and pulled out of me, leaving me wanting him again already. He then walked over to his clothes and pulled on his underwear and pants before slipping his shoes back on.

I went over to my clothes as well and pulled my underwear and pants back on, followed by my boots. I then put my bra back on, covering my breasts again. After I had my bra back on, I put my tunic back on. After I had my tunic on, I was fully dressed and I looked over at Thorin to see that he was now fully dressed too. I asked him even though I dreaded having to go back to the company due to the fact me and Thorin would have to act like nothing happened between us around everyone, "Are you ready to go back?"

Thorin sighed and nodded, taking my hand in his, "Ready."

A smile crossed my face at Thorin's gesture, maybe we wouldn't pretend like nothing happened between us after all.

"""'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

I hope all of you liked that little Thorin smut fanfic, if you would like a second part to the story then please request a second part in tge comments.

Also if you would like to make a request for a smut or fluff fanfic with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please leave the request in the comments along with a plot for the fanfic and I will post it as a chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas or characters from The Hobbit, they belong to the creators of the movies and J.R.R Tolkien.


	2. Assumptions of Bard: Smut and Fluff

I stared at the wreckage of my old home, Dale as tears came to my eyes, Dale was destroyed a week ago by the terrible dragon Smaug who had been brought past Dale and to Erebor by none other than King Under the Mountain, Thror's treasure horde. Thror had been warned several times by not only his own kin, but also the Elven King, Thranduil.

Being only 23 years old, I hadn't been around long yet, and had absolutely no experience with Dragons except for Smaug. The Dragon who wrecked my homeland and burnt up my people, my family, my friends in a firey inferno . My best friend, Bard, who I had been best friends with since I was 15 and he was 17, was probably dead somewhere in the charred remains of Dale.

I began to walk thorough the ruins as tears that I no longer cared to hold back slipped down my face. I kicked ar the rubble of stone that lay before me as it all sank in. This was where my family died... we were hiding in our house when Smaug attacked and he ripped off the roof, saw us, and set our home aflame. I was further across the house than my mom, my dad, and my younger brother. The fire didn't come close to touching me, but it engulfed my family. I watched them burn as they yelled in agony and I cried out to them, frozen in fear at the sight before me.

I was about to run into the flame, having no reason to live anymore, but someone suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me outside, removing me from my burning house. After we were away from my house, that grabbed me spun me around so that I would face them. I realized immediately that my rescuer was my best friend of eight years, Bard.

I just stared at him, unable to speak at the moment. His green eyes reflected my despair, my pain, at what was happening. He had his hands on either side of my face and before I knew what was happening, he crashed his lips into mine, kissing me passionately, though I was still to shaken to kiss him back. He then pulled away and urgently said to me, "I want you to run, get out of Dale and take cover. Don't stop to help anyone, do you understand?"

I nodded slightly to Bard, "Yes."

Bards gaze darted quickly over to a large building that Smaug was flying towards and he looked up at the roof before looking back at me and nodding, "Good."

With that, Bard pulled away from me and without saying anything more, He ran towards the building that he had previously glanced at. I yelled after him, but even if he heard me, he showed no sign of it.

I watched my best friend, the only person I had left run inside the building with his quiver and bow slung across his back. I considered chasing after him but I decided against it since I had promised him that I would leave Dale. Trying my best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, I turned around and ran towards the exit of Dale.

As I ran, I saw Smaug circling overhead, sending fire down to destroy whatever he pleased and take whatever lives he so desired. I could hear the people screaming in fear and panic as they ran out of burning houses and searched for friends and relatives.

I though, searched for no one, I didn't scream, I just ran as I attempted to hold back my tears. I had nothing left to loose, I had seen my home destroyed, and my family burned to death. I had watched as my best friend ran into a burning building, I could tell that he was going to try to kill the Dragon by climbing onto the roof and shooting him down. I knew that the one to die would not be Smaug, but Bard.

Now, here I was, a week later, alive but alone. I sat down on a pile of charred rubble and stared down at the ground, letting tears roll down my face and land on the stone beside me. Bard was dead, he had died trying to kill Smaug, trying to protect people. I shook my head slightly, that was Bard, a truly great man. I kept thinking back to that kiss we shared, despite the circumstances, thinking back to it made me realize how perfect it was. I had always wanted to kiss Bard, but had never been brave enough. The first kiss we shared would always be the last, because he was gone.

I was brought out of my thoughts at the sound of footsteps sounding as if they were approaching me. I wiped the fallen tears off of my face before standing up to my full height and turning around slowly. As soon as I laid my eyes on the man approaching me, I recognized him, I was silent in disbelief for a moment and he didn't seem like he had recognized me yet as I called out to him in question, "Bard?"

Bard stopped in his tracks when I said his name and though he was 50 yards Away from me, I could see the look of surprise cross his face as he asked, his voice sounding confused and weak, "(Y/N)?"

At the sound of Bards voice, fresh tears came to my eyes and I wiped them away as I nodded slightly, in disbelief that Bard was actually standing before me now. Our eyes seemed to lock with each others as I started running to Bard with tears in my eyes and a smile on my face. Bard ran towards me also, with a smile on his face, looking like he could start crying at any moment as well.

Finally, me and Bard collided with each other, wasting no time to embrace each other in a tight hug. Bard held me against his slender but muscular frame as I buried my face into his chest and tried to hold back my tears. After a moment, I spoke, mumbling into his chest, "I thought you were dead, Bard. I saw you run into that building and I thought I had nothing left."

Bard hugged me tighter and gently kissed the top of my head before assuring me, "But I lived, (Y/N). I'm here with you now and I swear I have never been happier to see anyone in my life."

I smiled slightly before pulling away from Bard and looking up into his perfect green eyes, "I've never been happier to see anyone in my life either. You need to promise me you will never make me think you're dead again."

Bard smiled slightly and said, "I promise." He then reached up one hand to cup my jaw as he leaned in and placed a soft but passionate kiss on my lips.

I kissed Bard back this time, deepening the kiss and soon Bard pulled away. I looked at him in question, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled as he stared into my eyes and said, "It's just, I love you, so much."

I blushed slightly and smiled, looking deep into Bards eyes, I honestly said, "I love you more than you'll ever know."

Bard smiled and took my hand in his as he informed me, "I was looking for you when I came here today, it was a surprise to me though that I was actually able to find you. At first, I thought you were someone else because it would be too good to be true to find you. But here we are, standing here, together again."

I smiled and squeezed Bards hand slightly, "I couldn't be happier that you found me."

Bard raised my hand up and kissed it gently, making me blush and then he continued speaking, "I've found a place where we can live... what do you think of Laketown?"

I nodded, "Laketown's nice, I would love to live there with you."

Bard smiled again, "Good, because I already have a house there. What do you say we start on our way there so you can get settled into the house as soon as possible?"

I smirked slightly as I looked at the wreckage around us, "Alright, but first, I would like for us to create one more memory here."

Bard looked surprised, picking up my hint, "Right here? Now?"

I nodded slightly, biting on my thumb nail, "I thought you were dead, Bard. I need to fully feel you, I need you inside of me, Right here, Right now."

Bard smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth and showing off his eye teeth that were slightly longer and more pointed than most people's eye teeth, making him look like a vampire. He then spoke as he took off his jacket and threw it to the ground, "Would be my pleasure."

He then crashed his lips with mine and began kissing me passionately, with me kissing him back just as passionately. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring every corner and making me moan in pleasure. I had always dreamed that the day would come that Bard would finally admit that he loves me, and now that that day had come, its a lot better than I expected it to be.

Bard began to kiss down my neck, coming to my soft spot and making me moan and whimper as he kissed and sucked at it until it would surely leave a mark.

I grabbed the hem of his shirt as he continued to suck on my neck and he pulled away, then quickly pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the ground next to his jacket. Bard then pointed at my shirt, as to tell me to take it off. I listened to his order and quickly took my shirt off, throwing it to the ground. In the heat of the moment, I also took my bra off and threw it down next to my shirt.

Bard smiled as he studied my exposed breasts. He then bent down and took my left breast in his mouth, sucking on and nipping at my nipple until it was hard. He then freed my nipple from his mouth and moved his mouth to my right breast, giving it the same treatment as he gave the left one.

Bard then stood up to his full height again and kissed me on the lips as he gently lowered me to a clean spot on the ground.

I laid on my back in the grass as Bard climbed on top of me, supporting his weight with his hands on either side of me. Bard then lowered himself down towards me and kissed me passionately as one of his hands found its way to the waistband of my pants and began to pull them down slowly. I kissed Bard back and kicked my pants and underwear off once they were around my ankles.

Now completely naked under Bard, I reached one of my hands down and cupped the bulge showing through his pants. He moaned and tipped his head back at the touch as I unlaced his pants and pulled them down slightly along with his underwear, revealing his member as it slid over the top of his lowered pants.

Bard pushed his underwear and pants down the rest of the way and wiggled them off of his ankles and feet, causing his pants and underwear to fall to the ground just slightly below my feet.

Bard smiled when he saw me looking at his hardened member and asked in a seductive tone, "Can you handle it?"

I nodded, biting my lip slightly.

Bard reached his hand down and felt the wetness between my legs and moaned in satisfaction, "Look at you, already wet for me."

His comment sent shivers down my spine and I moaned loudly as he quickly swept his tongue across my wetness. He groaned as he lined his cock up with my entrance and slowly slid into me. He laid against me for a moment as he let me adjust to his size, the sight pain being converted to extreme pleasure.

After a moment though, Bard began to move, pumping into me deep and slowly while kissing me passionately and gently. As he continued thrusting into me, he began picking up speed while still maintaining a steady rhythm. With each of his trusts, I brought my hips up to meet his, driving his cock deeper into me, making me moan his name and making him moan my name.

Pretty soon, Bards trusts were quick and deep, making me see stars with each trust bringing me closer to climax. He was grunting and shaking with each trust leaving me with the impression that it wouldn't be long before he climax to.

He trusted into me especially deep as he ordered, "Come for me, (Y/N)!"

At Bards words, I let myself go and released around his big thick cock that was still deep inside me. Bard then collapsed against me and tipped his head back moaning loudly as he released his seed into me.

He laid on top of me still, both of us panting as we fought to catch our breath. After a moment, Bard pulled out of me and rolled over to lay beside me. He wrapped his toned, muscular arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled even closer to him then, laying my head on his hairless chest and I smiled as I admitted to him, "I've been wanting to do that with you for a long time now."

This caused Bard to smile as he looked over at me and blushed slightly as he admitted, "So have I."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

I hoped all of you liked that Bard fanfic :)

If you would like another chapter to this Bard fanfic then please ask for one in the comments.

Also if you would like to make a request for and Smut or Fluff fanfics with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please make the request in the comments and I will post a chapter of your requested fanfic :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or ideas of The Hobbit. They belong to J.R.R Tolkien and the producers of the movie.


	3. Dwalin gets Jealous: Smut

I huffed as Kili ran up to me from behind and embraced me in a tight hug. Me being the only human and only woman of the company, I had received more attention than I sought out from Kili and Fili, sure, they were cute and charming, but I desired another dwarf ententirely. The dwarf of the company who held my affections was Dwalin. I quickly looked over at the fierce dwarf warrior to see if he was paying attention to me and Kili.

Sure enough, as soon as I looked at him, he looked up at me diverting his attention from sharpening his war axes and made eye contact with me. His ice blue eyes held my gaze intensely for a moment before he went back to sharpening his weapon, not seeming to care that Kili was hugging me.

Kili pulled away finally, picking up on the hint that I wasn't going to hug him back and then Fili walked over, smiling in hope as he asked me, "(Y/N), Come walk through the forest with me and Kili. Thorin told us to catch the company some food, we could use the help."

I sighed and glanced quickly over at Dwalin, I could swear that dwarf could immediately feel whenever I looked over at him because as soon as I glanced at him, he started to look up. I quickly diverted my gaze to the ground before looking up at Fili and forcing an eager smile, "Sure."

Kili was then the one to speak as he put his arm around my shoulders and began to walk beside me with Fili on the other side of me, "Let's go. We'll go easy on you, I promise."

I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly at Kili's joke. Though I seemed fine with it, I wish he wouldn't have said it with Dwalin so close and I worried that the scared warrior heard what Kili said. Dwalin, after all was the last dwarf I wanted to think that I was fooling around with Fili and Kili.

I hadn't told anyone about my feelings for Dwalin, but rather kept them to myself. Every time I talked to him which was increasingly more often ever since Rivendell, I couldn't help but hope that the dwarf had feelings for me as well.I tried to shut down any hopes that Dwalin, a skilled and experienced Dwarf warrior, would see a human woman that hadn't ever been in battle before, in a romantic light.

I had almost accepted that I didn't have any chance with him, that was, until Rivendell of course. Dwalin had gotten in an arguement with Elrond, due to their different viewpoints about Thorin. Elrond had said that Thorin was destined to fall to the gold sickness just like Thror. Dwalin though, argued taking up defense for Thorin by saying that Thorin could make his own fate and that he hated what the gold sickness did to his grandfather to much to sucumb to it as well.

Following that, Dwalin left Elrond to go on a walk to calm himself down.

I had chased after him and assured him that he was right, that Thorin would be ok. It was then though, that Dwalin shook his head, admitting what we both knew and feared, the prospect that Elrond might be right. Our conversation continued on for some time and when we stopped walking, we were standing by the water fountain.

Dwalin was only a couple inches taller than me, but the way that his intense blue gaze burned into my eyes made me seem smaller than I actually was. He placed his hand gently on my face and cupped my jaw lightly, he began to lean in but pulled away and took his hand away from my face when we heard the sound of booth landing heavily on the pavement, sounding as if they were coming towards us, followed by Thorin yelling to us in a grumpy undertone that it was time for dinner.

It was now about a week later and we were camped just outside a forest, like I had admitted earlier, Dwalin and I had been talking more and more often ever since our almost kiss in Rivendell, but the dwarf warrior had not made another move to kiss me since Thorin interrupted us by the fountain either. I sighed again, confused about if I would ever get another chance to kiss Dwalin or if that was only a one chance thing.

As we entered the woods, stepping out of view of the company, Kili smiled and asked teasing me although there was a hint of hope to his voice, "So now that we're away from everyone except Fili, how about that kiss?"

Before I could get a chance to answer Kili, Fili stated, "Leave her alone Kili, (Y/N)'s obviously got her eyes on Dwalin."

I asked in confusion, trying not to sound too obvious and also trying to keep myself from blushing, "What?"

Fili smirked and nodded as if my crush was the most obvious thing ever, "I see you looking over at him all the time and when Thorin came back from getting you, he said that you and Dwalin were at the fountain together. You've been talking to him alot more recently and if I'm near you when he walks by, I can see you blushing. I just haven't every said anything about it before, I'm sure that I'm not the only one who has figured it out though."

I looked down at my feet as I tried not to blush but regardless, I could still feel ge heat rising up to my face.

Kili questioned me then, his voice laced with curiosity, "So are you and Dwalin... together?"

I shook my head slightly, disappointed that I wasn't with him yet.

Kili nodded, not pressing the subject any further as we continued to walk quietly though the forest, paying special attention as we looked out for anything that could serve as dinner to the company.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After about an hour later, the three of us returned to camp empty handed, having not succeed in catching the company dinner. I could feel Dwalins gaze on me as I walked out of the forest with Fili and Kili on either side of me and I looked over at Dwalin to meet his gaze quickly before I looked away as I started to blush.

Thorin walked up to us, looking less than happy as he asked, "I see you've failed to bring back dinner." His voice was gruff with a hint of disappointment by more of irritation that we failed to succeed at the task we were presented with.

Kili spoke up for me, even though I would have rather had Thorin irritated with me, "Blame me and Fili, but not (Y/N). You didn't ask her to help find dinner, she went because she wanted to try to help us."

Thorin sighed, "Do as you wish for tonight, you've scared of all the animals already most likely. But, you will go out tomorrow and catch breakfast."

Kili and Fili nodded, though I just stood there, listening as Thorin have his nephews orders that were not applied to me. I glanced over at Dwalin quickly to see him talking to Balin, both of them looking to be deep into conversation. Wanting to talk to Dwalin since we hadn't had much of a chance to speak to each other all day, but also not wanting to interrupt his conversation, I walked over to a log with Fili and Kili and took a seat between the brothers.

Fili started the conversation, glancing over at Dwalin before looking back at me, "Dwalin's not spoken for you know."

I rolled my eyes slightly, knowing what Fili was hinting at and then Kili stated, looking pointedly at me, "I'm not spoken for either."

I nodded slightly at Kili's revelation, not wanting to say anything to that and accidentally hurt his feelings or accidentally lead him on. Truth was, Kili's advances were so persistent, I had started to get annoyed by them. Kili was my friend though, so I didnt tell him to stop with the comments, they were harmless anyways and I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

I looked back over at Dwalin, wishing that he would come over here and talk to me now that he finally had a chance, but he was now busy sharpening his war axes again wish made me wonder exactly how dangerously sharp the blades of them must be. I then started to worry that he would rather sharpen his axes than come and talk to me.

Before I knew what was happening, Kili grabbed my chin and turned my face towards him, quickly placing a kiss on my lips. I pulled away immediately and stood up to my full height before smacking Kili hard across his face and running into the woods, all of the dwarves and Bilbo silent in confusion.

Right before I entered into the woods I could hear Kili yell after me, "(Y/N), wait! "

I ignored Kili as I ran into the woods, not looking back to see if he was following me or not. I had thought that it was made clear earlier that my feelings were for Dwalin and not him. After I was a good distance into the forest, I sat down on a boulder that was at the base of a tree and I stared at the ground as I tried to catch my breath.

Soon, I heard the thud of dwarf boots coming my way as they pounded hard into the ground, indicating that whoever had followed me was running. I called out to the dwarf, "Kili, go away, I don't want to talk to you right now."

I was surprised though as Dwalin came into view and informed me, "I'm not Kili."

I stood up to my full height as I asked Dwalin, trying to keep a straight face even though I wanted to smile at the fact that he was the one that came after me, "Why'd you come chasing me down?"

Dwalin answered me, "To tell you that its not fair for you to almost kiss me and then spend almost all day running around and flirting with Kili only to slap him across the face when he tries to kiss you."

I laughed dryly, "If you came out here just to lecture me, then you best leave now. For your information, Dwalin, I was not flirting with Kili, I was simply spending time with my friend and trying to get my mind off of you because I know I don't have a chance with you and I felt like you had been avoiding me all day."

Dwalin then looked at me in surprise, "I was avoiding you? No, you were avoiding me. You could have come up to me several times today but instead you were with Kili or just staring at me across camp. What do you mean you don't have a chance with me? Of course you do."

It was my turn to look surprised to, "Oh, really? You could have just as easily told me to come over to you or you could have come over to me. I get nervous around you, good Lord Dwalin, its hard enough for me to talk to you with blushing, let alone strike up a conversation when others are sitting right by you. If I had a chance with you, then you would have at least tried to kiss me again instead of acting like it never happened."

A look came to Dwalins eyes that I had never seen before as he said, his voice dropping an octivec and and instantly becoming seductive, "I see, that we have both made mistakes in how we acted today and to make it up to you... and show you that you do have a chance with me, I am going to do more than just kiss you."

I watched with severe butterflies in my stomach that willed me not to move as Dwalin walked up to me and gently pushed me back against a tree before taking his nuckle blusters off and dropping them to the ground. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his hands on my butt as he gently pressed his lips against mine, sending my butterflies swarming around like crazy in my stomach. I kissed him back, deepening the kiss and he began to kiss me with more passion than I had ever been kissed with before.

He moaned into my mouth as I lightly bit at his bottom lip and then he moved his body so that it was entirely presses against mine. I could the bulge in his pants pushing agsinst my lower stomach and at the thought I could turn him on so much, I let out a small moan, letting his tongue slip into my mouth.

He explored every corner of my mouth with his tongue, letting it slide and grind against mine as he did so, emitting moans from each of us. Soon, Dwalin was using one of his hands to slide up my tunic and bra and grope my breasts as he kissed and sucked down my neck. My fingers were tangled in his charcoal grey hair as I arched my back, pushing my breasts harder against his hand.

I moaned as he sucked and nibbled at that spot on my throat that connects to my chest, feeling the wetness between my legs increasing. I moaned out as he nipped at my throat expertly, "Dwalin...I.. need you.. inside me, now."

Dwalin pulled away from me and slid his hand out from under my shirt as he crossed his arms and smirked, lookingat me intently, "How bad do you need me?"

I answered his question, sounding like I was begging which I technically was, "I need your big, thick, cock inside me so bad, Dwalin. I need you to come in me and claim me as yours."

Dwalins eyes looked especially lustful now as he quickly pulled his pants down to his mid thigh, along with his underwear, exposing his huge, hardened, erect member, the tip already slicked with pre-cum. He stepped towards me and pulled my pants and underwear down to my mid thigh as well. He moaned at the sight of my warmth already dripping wet for him and then we both moaned as he stroked his member up my wetness before placing the tip at my entrance.

Looking intently into my eyes, Dwalin slowly guided himself gently into me, stretching me wider than I initially thought he would, he let out a guttural groan as he slipped inside of me and waited for me to adjust to his enormous size. Once the slight pain had turned into pleasure, I nodded at him slightly and he began to pump slow and deep into me as one of his hands grabbed my waist and his other hand came to rest on the back of my neck as we kissed passionately.

He then started thrusting into he as hard and fast and deep as he could, fucking me hard onto the tree. He grunted with each thrust and I raised hips to meet his with each of his thrusts also, letting out whimpers of pleasure. My walls tightened around him, my orgasm building. Dwalin then started shaking with each thrust, moaning into my mouth and breaking our kiss to mutter something in Khundzhul.

After a few more thrusts, I cried out his name as I released around his cock, my cry being loud enough to be heard back in camp. My release triggered his and as his seed shot into me he dipped his head back and howled my name louder than I had cried his.

Dwalin then pulled out of me and collapsed onto me, both of us panting heavily to get our breathing back under control. Once our breathing was normal again, Dwalin placed a passionate kiss on my lips and I kissed him back before he pulled away and pulled his pants back up, buckling his belt securely.

I then pulled my pants back up and after my pants were pulled back up, I watched as Dwalin put his knuckle busters back on and then when he looked at me, meeting my gaze, I smirked at him blushing as I said, "I should run off in the woods more often."

Dwalin smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and began to lead me back towards camp, "No, but we should do that again soon... I could go for a second round already."

I looked over at him and blushed as he made eye contact with me, I then said with a smile, "I could too."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

What did you think about the Dwalin smut?

If you would like another chapter to this Dwalin fanfic then please ask for one in the comments and I will gladly post another chapter to it.

Also if you would like to make a request for Smut or Fluff fanfics with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, Elrond or Bard, then please make the request with a plot for the fic in the comments and I will post a chapter of your requested fanfic :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or ideas of The Hobbit. They belong to J.R.R Tolkien and the producers of the movie.


	4. Dwalin gets Jealous pt2

Me and Dwalin came out of the woods side by side with his arm still around my waist, not caring who saw our

PDA. Odds were that everyone had heard us in the woods anyways. Several dwarves of the company looked at me and Dwalin, knowing what had happened in the woods.

I blushed and looked down as Dwalin led me over to a log and sat down, I then sat down beside him and remained quiet, still looking at the ground, not willing myself to look up and see practically everyone starting at me. Thorin came over and chuckled slightly as he put one of his hands on my shoulder and his other hand on Dwalins shoulder.

He then spoke, leaning between us slightly as he kept his voice low and informed us, "We could hear you all the way over here." Thorin then smirked slightly as he suggested, "Try to keep it quieter next time."

Without waiting for me or Dwalin to say anything, Thorin walked away, leaving me blushing like crazy with embarrassment at tree thought of everyone in camp hearing me and Dwalin having sex.

I then looked over at Dwalin to see that he was also blushing slightly and I then asked him, hoping thay what Thorin said was a joke, "He was just joking right?"

Dwalin shook his head and smiled slightly, "No, He was being serious."

I felt my face turn redder at the navy that it was now confirmed that me and Dwalin were heard doing it in the woods by everyone back at camp and I turned my body towards Dwalin and buried my face in his fur coat while he wrapped his strong, scared arms around me. I whined into his coat, "I'm so embarrassed, Dwalin. I've never Benn this embarrassed in my life."

Dwalin chuckled slightly, holding me tighter as he stated, "You're only 20 years old, and human. You'll surely be more embarrassed than you are now sometime later."

I sighed as I pulled away from Dwalin and sat back up straight on the log when Thorin announced, "The sky will be getting dark soon, make yourselves comfortable and get some sleep for the night, we will resume traveling at the break of dawn..." Thorin then looked thoughtfully around at the company as he tried to decide who would do first watch. A mischievous smirk came to his face as he looked over at me and Dwalin before speaking, "I would put Dwalin and (Y/N) on first watch, but I'm afraid they may keep everyone up with their... activities."

There was several chuckles throughout the company at Thorin's comment and I looked down at my feet as I began to feel the heat rising to my cheeks again. I heard Dwalin laugh slightly beside me and I punched his leg lightly to tell him that it's not funny. This though, was noticed by several of the dwarves, causing more laughter and Dwalin continued to laugh as well.

Thorin chucked before turning serious again and informing us, "Me and Kili will take the first watch and Dwalin and Fili will take the second watch."

There was several nods and several words of agreement with Thorin's decision on who would take the nights watch as everyone except Thorin and Kili went to find a comfortable spot to sleep.

Me and Dwalin both stood up to our full heights as we looked for somewhere to sleep that hadn't already been taken. Seeing nowhere else that looked comfortable, Dwalin pointed behind the log that we had been sitting on and I nodded in understanding. He then climbed behind the log, with me following him.

Dwalin laid down with his back pressed against the log and motioned me to lay down beside him. I nodded slightly and then laid down next to him with my back pressed against his solid, defined, muscular chest. He then wrapped his arms proactively around my waist and kissed the back of my neck affectionately, sending a shiver down my spine.

I listened as conversations were carried on by some of the dwarves as they struggled to get into a comfortable position. I heard Filis voice as he talked quietly to Bofur, the only thing I could clearly hear of what he said made me feel slightly guilty, I listened anyways as Fili spoke, oblivious to the fact that I could hear him, "Yea, everyone was laughing because we could hear them all the way over here, except for Kili, He looked really upset."

Bofur said something that I couldn't hear well enough to understand and I sighed as I asked Dwalin quietly, "Did you hear that?"

I heard and felt Dwalin sigh, his chest rising against my back as he said simply, "Yes."

It wasn't long before the sky grew dark and Dwalin began stroking my hair, indicating to me that he was obviously still awake. I spoke softly to him as the feeling of his fingers through my hair caused wetness to begin to pool between my legs, "I thought you were asleep?"

He sounded tired as he informed me, "I had started to drift into sleep but then I woke up again, I think it must not be much longer before it's my turn for watch so I might as well stay up now."

I nodded before smirking when an idea came to mind. Still not facing him, I asked somewhat seductively, "What do you plan on doing then until it's your turn to take watch?"

In answer, Dwalin brushed my hair to the side, exposing my neck and then seconds later, I felt him begin to kiss my neck softly, using his tongue against it as well. I fought to supress a moan that threatened to escape my lips by biting on my thumb slightly. I knew that no one would be able to see what we were doing in the darkness of the night but I also knew that if we got too loud, it could possibly and would probably wake some if not all of the dwarves up and then they would know what was going on.

The thought of having sex with Dwalin with a log as the only thing to shield us from the company unexpectedly turned me on. I never thought I would ever have sex with others so close, but here I was tonight, about to do just that. I I then rolled over on my side so that I was now facing Dwalin and I connected my lips with his, feeling his beard rub pleasurably against my face as we kissed passionately.

Dwalin then started trailing kissed down my neck, towards my chest, making it barely possible for me not to moan. Dwalin suddenly turned me over gently to lay on my back in the soft grass and he began grazing his knuckle busters lightly down my body as he moved his body down. I let out a small moan at the light feeling of his knuckle busters grazing lightly down my slim stomach over my tunic, though the moan was barely audible.

Soon, I felt Dwalin slide down my pants and underwear to my mid thigh like he had done earlier, instead of his cock though, he placed his face in between my legs and slowly licked at my warmth that was already wet for him. At the pleasurable sensation, I stuffed my fist into my mouth to drown out my moans.

I felt Dwalin chuckle slightly, sending vibrations through my core. It was too dark gor me to see his face but I knew that he was probably looking up at me with those intense blue eyes, I could practically feel it.

His thick tongue dug into my folds, parting them effortlessly as he searched for my clit. Once he found it, he sucked it hard into his mouth, making me open my eyes wide and buck my hips up into his face in pleasure, fighting not to moan and draw attention to us.

He held my clit between his teeth gently as he rammed his tongue against it repeatedly and I reached down woth one hand, my other hand still in my mouth as I grasped a handful of his hair and pushed him a harder against my wetness.

One of his hands grabbed my waist as he let go of my clit and then plunged his tongue deep into me, making me thrust up against him agsin and whimper as he began thrusting and twisting his talented tongue inside me, reaching my g-spot with each thrust. He moaned into me again and I tightened around him, on the brink of orgasm abd nearing nearer and nearer with each plunge of his tongue.

When he used his free hand to press his thumb into my clit was when I arched my back and let out a silent scream as I released into his mouth. Dwalin swallowed every ounce of fluid that was shot into his mouth and then sat back on his knees, straddling my calves as he did so. I pushed myself up on my elbows and could just barely see through the darkness of the night, him licking my juices from around his mouth.

I gasped silently as he then reached between my legs and rubbed on my clit with his fingers lightly, sending little shocks of pleasure throughout my body and tossing away the effort I had made to get my rapid breathing under control again.

He then took his hand off of me and gently slid my pants back up again, me wiggling into them to help him out some. Dwalin moaned quietly as he licked his fingers and then laid down beside me again.

He kissed me passionately as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, claiming me as his which I gladly accepted. I kissed him back and we were kissing passionately until we heard a voice coming from only a few feet away from us, it was Thorin and he chucked slightly as he watched me and Dwalin break our kiss and look at him. Though I couldn't see him well in the dark, I knew that he had an amused look on his face when he spoke with a quiet laugh, "Dwalin, its your turn for watch... I'm guessing you haven't slept much at all by what I walked up on."

Dwalin chuckled slightly as he stood up to his full height and looked down at me with a suggestive tone to his voice as he spoke to Thorin, "Barely at all."

With that, Dwalin walked off at Thorin's side to go and wake Fili for the second shift of watch for the night.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up just as the sun was rising above the forest trees, bringing light into camp. I looked around and saw that everyone was getting up, mostly on their own though I laughed tiredly when I saw Dwalin kick Bomber to wake him up. I stood up to my full height and stretched, stiff from sleeping on the ground again like I was every morning.

I did not remember falling asleep last night though I must have drifted to sleep sometime after Dwalin had left to take his shift of watch. I had laid there though some time after Dwalin had left, thinking to myself. I remembered thinking about how so much had changed in such a short period of time.

Earlier that day, I didnt entirely believe that I even had a chance with Dwalin, then as that night progressed, I found out not only did I have a chance with the Dwarf warrior, but I had sex with him not once, but twice.

I glanced back over at Dwalin who was now in some sort of conversation with Thorin, I was about to walk the opposite way and go talk to Kili to give Dwalin more time to talk to Thorin, but as I took a step in Kili's direction, Dwalin called out my name and when I looked over at him, he beckoned me over to him and Thorin who was now looking at me too.

I walked over to the dwarves, curious to see what they wanted with my presence and came to stand at Dwalins side as he wrapped one of his muscular, scarred arms around my waist and brought me closer to him.

As if reading my mind about my question of why they wanted me over there, Dwalin informed me, "Thorin and I were talking about how you have never been in battle and have little experience in using weapons. You're not terrible at defending yourself but we think its best that you learn how to fight with more advanced skills and strength in case the time would ever come that you are on your own without someone fighting by your side."

I nodded, having an idea whst this conversation was leading to conclude, "And?..."

It was Thorin who spoke this time as he made eye contact with me and looked over at Dwalin every few seconds as he spoke, "And since we want you to pick up some skills in fighting tactics, each day we receive a chance, one of us will take you out away from the group and work with you to teach you new things... That is if you can concentrate with Dwalin as your teacher."

Thorin's voice was light and humorous at that last sentence and my face turned red as I smiled, "Yes, I will be able to concentrate on training, thank you both, I appreciate it."

Thorin nodded slightly in acceptance of my thanks before walking away and leaving me with Dwalin. As soon as Thorin had turned around, Dwalin moved me in front of him and placed a passionate kiss on my lips and I kissed him back, not caring who was watching at all.

When I broke the kiss, Dwalin looked down at me with a gentle smile as he said, "Thorin asked you if you would concentrate in training, he didnt say what you had to concentrate on."

I laughed slightly as I placed both of my hands on his chest through his fur coat, "You naughty dwarf."

Dwalin smirked at me with a twinkle of lust in hus blue eyes as he suggested, "How about every move you learn, you get to take a little break... How about that?"

I smiled before placing a gentle kiss on his lips and pulling away, "That sounds like a great idea."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

What did you think about the Dwalin smut?

If you would like another chapter to this Dwalin fanfic then please ask for one in the comments and I will gladly post another chapter to it.

Also if you would like to make a request for Smut or Fluff fanfics with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, Elrond or Bard, then please make the request with a plot for the fic in the comments and I will post a chapter of your requested fanfic :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or ideas of The Hobbit. They belong to J.R.R Tolkien and the producers of the movie.


	5. Thorin sees red pt2

We emerged from the forest and as we stepped past the last tree, much to my disappointment, Thorin immediately let go of my hand. Not that anyone would have noticed we had been holding hands anyways. The camp was in chaos as Dwarves yelled at the Wargs rushing out of them. Weapons were drawn and Wargs were killed quickly. Thorin charged towards one warg that was barreling towards him and I went and helped Bofur take down a Warg that was causing trouble for him.

I stabbed it in its chest with my sword as Bofur moved off to the side, distracting it and making it expose its chest.

Once all of the Wargs that had invaded our camp were dead, Thorin ordered urgently, "Warg scouts, the Orc pack iscatching up to us, We run!"

At Thorin's command, all of us began to run together in the direction the Dwarf king pointed and as he ran past me to get to the front of the company and lead the group, he whispered so that only I would hear him, "Speak of it to none"

I did not have to have him repeat himself to understand what he was saying, I knew very well what he had meant by his words. I knew that he was saying what happened in the forest stays between us. I was ok with that honestly, having no desire to speak with any of the dwarves about the activities going on in sercet between me and their king. Though, I wondered if anything was going on with me and Thorin or if it was just a one time thing, fueled by him being mad at me for the joke I had made, turning him into the laughing stock of the company in potential danger for only a few moments.

I ran along with the company as thoughts swarmed through my head while we ran through the forest. Pretty soon, a small wizard being pulled on a sleigh by rabbits cut in front of us, stopping us in our tracks and demanding to speak to Gandalf immediately.

Thorin looked back across the company, looking irritated at the fact that Gandalf had gone off a few paces from the group to talk to the other wizard when we were being pursued by Orcs and Wargs. Which was definitely no joke.

I contemplated going up to Thorin and attempting to take this opportunity to talk to him since we were at a standstill anyways until Gandalf finished his wizard gossip. I decided against it though since the Dwarf King did not seem to be in a talkative mood. And I definitely did not want to have another arguement with him, unless it would surely lead to more sex, which would be great.

Finally, Gandalf and the wizard with Bird poop in his hair which I believed to go by the name of Radagast due to careful listening, slightly picking up on his and Gandalfs conversation but only pulling his name from it, climbed back onto his sled. Add he did, the howling of Wargs followed by the loud thudding on their paws on the forest floor was heard, louder and louder.

Gandalf looked around frantically and Radagast offered without hesitation, "Lets go on ahead, I will draw them away from you."

Gandalf shook his head slightly, "They will outrun you."

Radagast then smiled as he challenged, "These are Ruskavell rabbits, I would like to see them try."

At that, Radagast urged his rabbits forwards and they took off at an impressive speed, shooting straight out of the woods while Wargs began to pick up on their trail and crash through trees behind Radagasts sled. The Wargs and Orcs were lured far out from the woods by Radagast, and just as the strange little wizard had said, it gave us an opportunity to escape the wargs and orcs persuing us.

We all ran out of the woods, one behind the other as we followed quickly behind Gandalf, trusting him to lead us to a place of safety. I was running just behind Fili, who was running behind Kili, who was running behind Thorin, who was running second in line, directly behind Gandalf.

I watched Radagast speed effortlessly past several wargs and and angry shouting orcs. The wizard with the poor hygiene though, seemed to be having the time of his life, as if he deemed running from wargs as fun.

Gandalf stopped behind a large boulder, and all of us skidded to a halt behind him when a warg jumped up onto the boulder with an Orc on its back. The Warg sniffed at the air as we remained quiet, pressed against the side of the boulder, none of us daring to make a move. As the Warg came nearer across the boulder to us, Kili looked at Thorin who nodded slightly and with one swift move, Kili shot the Warg down from the boulder, sending it falling to the ground in front of us with a loud clatter and the orc on its back falling off, only to be quickly killed by Thorin before it could even make a sound.

That wasn't enough though as the sound of the warg falling attracted the other Wargs and orcs attention to where we were and seeing that we were being chased again, Gandalf ordered quickly as he ran out from the cover of the rock, "Run!"

Without question, we all ran after the trusted wizard and followed him to take cover behind another rock. Though, I didn't stop in time and slightly ran out from behind the rock. Thorin quickly grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back against his chest as he hissed quietly into my ear, "I am not going to loose you, no matter how much you may anger me at times."

At his words, I smiled slightly and then we all had to run agsin as the Wargs began discovering where we were hiding. We ran forwards, only to be surrounded by wargs that kept getting closer and closer, showing their gleaming white fangs with vicious snarls escaping from deep within their chests.

Kili shot some down with his arrows but it didnt do much good as they kept advancing on us. I looked around frantically and when I didnt see Gandalf, I asked, "Where's Gandalf?"

Dwalin looked around quickly too and then answered with a gruff tone to his voice, "He's gone, the wizard has abandoned us."

There was little doubt in my mind that Gandalf had been listening to us when he suddenly popped up from behind a rock and called out to us, "This way you fools!"

We all then quickly ran after Gandalf and jumped down into a cave that was hidden by the rocks. I watched as Thorin stood outside the cave, making sure everyone got in safely and I felt fear begin to make its way into my mind at the thought that Thorin could be attacked from behind and killed.

Luckily though, after Kili jumped into the cave, Thorin jumped into the cave after him and tyen came to stand at my side, taking my hand in his rough, callused one, obviously not caring anymore on who saw our affection toward each other. He then said quietly, His eyes locking with mine, "Do not scare me and put youself in danger by running out from cover again. Understood?"

I answered with, "If you don't do anything reckless, then I won't have to do anything reckless either. As far as running out from cover, that was entirely an accident."

Thorin smiled slightly before planting a passionate kiss on my lips and I kissed him back only to pull away from him when the body of a dead orc rolled into the cave landed at Thorin's feet. Thorin looked at the creature for a moment before pulling an arrow from its body and confirmed as he studied the elegantly crafted arrow, a tone of disgust to his voice, "Elves."

He then dropped the arrow to the ground and a moment later, Dwalin yelled from the tunnels, "I cannot see where tye tunnels lead to, do we follow them, our no?"

Gandalf answered, "We follow them of course."

We all then started following the tunnel to wherever it would lead to, though I had the sneaking suspicion that Gandalf knew where he was leading us due to his demeanor throughout the whole time we were running from the wargs. He was definitely leading us somewhere. He wasn't fooling me, and I didnt think that he was fooling Thorin either.

Thorin slowed his walking as he let us drift to the very back of the company, his hand still holding mine. We had received several questioning looks from others about the fact we were holding hands no doubt, but no one had actually verbally questioned us, not yet.

As we walked on, sunlight showing through the top of the tunnel, indicating that we were no longer walking through a tunnel at all, Thorin whispered, his voice husky and filled with lust, "At the first moment we get alone, I am going to fuck you so hard I'll have to carry you to Erebor."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

What did you think about the second part to the Thorin fanfic? Ik its not smut but there's a little fluff and like a line of dirty talk in there. If you would like the next part to the Thorin story, then please ask for it in the comments :)

Also if you would like to make a request for a smut or fluff fanfic with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please leave the request in the comments along with a plot for the fanfic and I will post it as a chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas or characters from The Hobbit, they belong to the creators of the movies and J.R.R Tolkien.


	6. Dwalin gets Jealous pt3

Gandalf came back to the camp through the woods. As we had begun packing up camp beginning the journey for the day. Gandalf came up to me, seeing that I had nothing to pack uo and was simply waiting around for everyone else to start towards Erebor again. Gandalf addressed me with a caring tone to his voice as he towered above me even when I was standing at full height, "The word around here is that you and Dwalin have come together as a couple as of last night."

When I said nothing to Gandalfs comment, he chuckled slightly as he informed me, "Its quite alright, (Y/N). I saw it coming honestly not long after we had left the shire, I could tell that you fancied him right away. Just don't let yourself be too distracted that you loose sight of the task at hand, mistakes could be made if your judgements are affected by just feelings alone."

Yes, there it was, wise advice of the morning by Gandalf the Grey. I smiled up at the wizard, knowing that he almost always knew best and was wrong only extremely rare occasions. I nodded at his advice as I promised, "I won't get distracted, Gandalf. I will concentrate and not make unreasonable decisions."

Gandalf nodded approvingly at my response to what he had said and smiled kindly down at me before speaking, "Good." Then with that, Gandalf walked away, going to stand by Thorin and speak to him about something I guessed as important in one way or another.

When everyone was done packing up their belongings and Dwalin was done speaking privately with his brother, Thorin announced woth Gandakf still standing beside him, "We will be heading through the woods again today and I expect everyone to stay close together so that none is left behind. We've seen it happen before." At that, Thorin cast a pointed glance at Bilbo, referring to when he got separated from us in the goblin tunnles and we had thought that he haf left us, though Thorin smiled slightly at Bilbo, as to let him know that he wasn't mad, but almost teasing him.

As we began to move out of camp, Dwalin came to walk at my side instead of walking with Thorin like he usually alone was a change in Dwalin since last night and it nmade me wonder how many other changes would occur due to me and Dwalins new relationship. Dwalin slipped his muscular, scared arm around my waist as we walked in the center of the group and I smiled as I felt the heat of his body next to mine.

My first impression of the fierce warrior had been that he was not a man to be messed with or taken lightly. It turned out that that was right, he wasn't a man to be messed with and no one dared to tease him unless he initiated the joke. Even then, if he was laughing one minute and mad the next, you had to learn to stop your laughter on the spot or it would only anger him. He had a temper, yes. As I began getting to know him though, I realized there was so much more to him.

He was tough, brave, and fiercely loyal. He was strong, incredibly intelligent, and resonable in his thinking. When tge situation wasn't too serious, he loved to laugh and have a good time. He was very caring and protective. Something that I learned in Rivendell was that he had a soft spot for me, which flared a spark of hope that he could possibly have feelings towards me the way I had feelings towards him. I was the only one that he permitted to tease him without him getting defensive. I knew when to stop of course, but whenever I tried to make him laugh, I always at least managed to make him smile.

And now, feeling his muscular, scared arm around my waist, it was so obvious to me that Dwalin was what I had always wanted, and I couldnt be luckier even if I was given all the treasures of Erebor. Dwalin looked over at me and brought me closer to him as he wrapped his arm tighter around me. I was comforted by the feeling of him next to me and I savored every moment. As I was in thought about how good it felt to be pressed against him, he tilted my face up to his with his hand and placed a gentle but passionate kiss on my lips. I then kissed him bavk as we continued to walk with the rest of the company, not caring who saw the kiss and not caring about their opinion of me and Dwalins relationship.

After a moment, we broke the kiss and Dwalin smiled at me as we continued to walk with the company through thr forest. It wasn't long before Kili came up to walk beside Dwalin and I feared that it wasn't for a good cause when I heard him ask Dwalin, "Can I speak to (Y/N) in private for a moment?"

Dwalin did not look happy with Kili's question and glanced over at me to see me shrug, indicating that I didn't care if helet Kili talk to me in private or not. Dwalin then huffed, sounding irritated as he said, looking at Kili, "Make it fast."

Kili nodded and I then placed a gentle kiss on Dwalins lips before walking away with Kili, curiosity arising in my mind about what Kili could want to talk about after last night. Kili grabbed my arm when I walked over to him and he waited for everyone to pass us so that we were now in the very back of the company.

As everyone headed over to where the straw was in the corner of the barn

I questioned now, "Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

Kili sighed and answered me, "I just want to know, why Dwalin and not me? What makes him so much better than me?"

I was now getting annoyed, seeing that Kili did not know how to take rejection well, "I only see you as a friend kili, I'm sorry, but I see Dwalin for more than a friend, and its going to stay that way."

Kili nodded slightly as he seemed deep in thought and I looked forwards to where Dwalin was now walking by Thorin's side, speaking with his best friend and every so often casting glanced back at me and kili. He smiled slightly back at me when he saw me looking at him and I smiled lightly back. Suddenly though, Kili grabbed my arm and spun me around, quickly crashing his lips into mine.

I pushed Kili away immediately and slapped him across the face again like I had done the previous night. When I looked back over at Dwalin though, I saw him staring at Kili with a less than happy expression on his face. That's when I knew that the possibility of a fight between the two of them was very likely. I looked over at Kili to see him staring back at Dwalin with a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

Kili was right to be nervous, everyone in the company knew not to try to take what was Dwalins, and I was definately Dwalins. I looked at Dwalin again to see that he was now coming towards me and Kili, taking large, deliberate steps. Yes, he was past mad and looked to be enraged. Thorin looked after Dwalin as his friend made his way towards his unruly nephew, but he didnt try to stop Dwalin.

When Dwalin was only a few feet away and everyone's attention was on him, the company coming to a halt to see what would happen, Dwalin asked in a low, menacing tone, while looking at Kili, "What do you think you're doing with my woman?!"

I stepped away from Kili, not wanting to get in the middle of this dwarf brawl. Dwalin took another step closer to Kili with one of his hands going to rest at his dagger that he carried on his belt. Fili quickly stepped in front of Kili to protect his brother and Balin came up to stand at Dwalins side, ready to attempt to restrain his brother if needed. Thorin watched carefully from the front of the company and began to slowly walk back to where the drama was taking place.

I tried to reason with Dwalin, knowing that he could quickly injure Kili if thongs went to far, "Dwalin, its ok. I pushed him away."

Dwalin countered, quickly looking over at me and then looking back at Kili, moving Fili out of his way with an effortless shove, "I know that you pushed him away, (Y/N). You pushed him away last night too, but he just doesn't seem to get the message that you are mine."

Dwalins voice was a deep grumble as he spoke. The atmosphere was tense, no one wanting to do or say anything to turn the powerful warriors anger on themselves. Dwalin demanded, taking another step towards Kili, "Answer me!"

Kili looked sheepishly at the ground as he shuffled his feet nervously, "I don't know, I'm sorry."

Dwalins face was red with anger niw as he took another step towatds kili, now standing directly in front of him, "Of course you know. Now tell me, what do you think you are doing kissing her like that?"

Kili stuttered, "Im sorry Dwalin, I like her. I can't help it."

Dwalin clenched his jaw trying to control himself but then let out a low rumble and swung his fist at Kili's face, making contact with his jaw. Kili then stumbled backwards, being caught in Filis arms while Dwalin was quickly restrained by Thorin and Balin. I stood there just watching Dwalin as he put up no fight against his brother or Thorin but took deep breaths in attempt to calm himself down.

Bofur and Fili were helping Kili to his feet as he held his hand to his bruised jaw with a look of pain on his face.

Once Dwalin had calmed down, Thorin and Balin let him go and Gandalf who jad remained quiet the whole time spoke, "We must be moving now."

Dwalin cast Kili one more look that clearly said he was still mad at him. I then came to stand at Dwalins side, not saying anything about was had just happened and Dwalin once again wrapped his arm around my waist as we continued to walk on the path through the woods, going the route the map took us on our way to Erebor.

As we walked on, we heard a loud roaring sound coming from outside of the woods and Gandalf quickly threw up his hand, signaling us to stop and stay quiet. We did so and Dwalin tightened his grip around my waist protectively. Gandalf looked over at Bilbo and motioned him over to him.

Bilbo, though looking nervous of what it might be that gandalf wanted, stepped forwards, coming to stand in front of the wizard. Gandalf then directed Bilbo, his voice quiet as he did so, "I need you to quietly sneak out there and see if you can see what it is that's making all of that noise. Do not get caught."

Bilbo nodded, swallowing nervously before sneaking out of the woods to see if he could tell what we may be up against this time. We all waited in silence for Bilbo to come back and tell us what he had seen and if it had seen him. None of us spoke not wanting to alert whatever was out there of where we were. Finally, after several minutes, Bilbo came running back through the woods and skidded to a halt in front of Gandalf, out of breath.

Bilbo planted as he tried to get his breathing back under control as he said, looking at Gandalf, "I don't know what it was, but whatever it was, it was big. Bigger than any warg I have ever seen."

Gandalf nodded, not seeming surprised as he asked calmly, "Would you say it resembled a large bear?"

Bilbo nodded quickly in agreement, "Yes, very much like a large bear indeed."

Dwalin spoke up, asking Gandalf when the wizard looked thoughtful, "Do you know of what Bilbo saw?"

Gandalf nodded, "I believe I do... Beorn is his name and he is a skin-changer, sometimes being in the form of a man and at other times being in the form of a large bear."

Thorin then asked, "Can he be trusted?"

Gandalf seemed to debate this question in his mind before answering, "In his bear form, he's highly unpredictable and dangerous... as a man he's also unpredictable but more reasonable. Though, he does have a hatred for dwarves... but we may need help from him."

Thorin then asked, "Do we have a choice?"

Gandalf shook his head and answered Thorin bluntly, "No. Now run, and don't get caught by him or you will be killed."

With that we all darted out of the woods with Gandalf in the lead, Dwalin was running beside me, urging me to keep running and not fall back. Bombur wss moving surprisingly fast due to hus fear of getting eaten alive by the giant bear and everyone was telling everyone not to lag behing as we all ran as fast as we could to a house up ahead.

The bear was now chasing us, making us push ourselves to our limits to get to that house. As the bear came closer and closer to us, we all gathered at the door of the barn-like house. Though, no one was able to open the latch on the door due to being so nervous and some of the dwarves weren't tall enough to reach the latch that was ridiculously high. Dwalin tried to push past people to get to the door so that he could open it but Thorin beat him to the door and quickly swung the latch off the door and pulled the door open with Gandalf standing behind everyone to make sure everyone got inside safely.

Once everyone was safely inside the barn house, Gandalf quickly came inside too and slammed the door shut immediately. Before it could be relatched though, the bear pushed the door open just enough to get its muzzle in thr door. At this, everyone pushed the door back until the bear was drawn back and the door was totally closed. Then, Dwalin reached up and latched the door from the inside.

After we were all safe from the bear, Gandalf looked at all of us and stated, "That is our host. Everyone needs to stay inside until morning becsuse the night is when things are dangerous outside. I suggest you all make yourselves comfortable and get some sleep for the night."

As everyone began to go over to where the straw was in the corner of the barn, intending to use it as a bed for the night, I grabbed Dwalin by his arm and whispered seductively into his ear, "I would very much like to repay you for your... services last night."

Dwalin looked over at me with a slight smile as his eyes began to get a look of lust in them, "Where do you suggest we go for you to repay me?"

I looked arpund the barn house and when I spotted stairs leading to an upstairs, I pointed to them, "Upstairs?"

Without saying a word to that, Dwalin wrapped his arm around my waist like he so often did and began to lead me to the steps and then we proceeded upstairs.

Once we were upstairs, Dwalin led me to a bedroom and I shut the door behind me after lighting the lanterns to illuminate the room. Waiting no time, I walked over to Dwalin as he unbuckled his belt and let it fall to the floor with a clatter before pulling his trousers and underwear down to reveal his already erect member.

I moaned at the sight of his huge cock before dropping to my knees in front of him.

I grabbed his member in my hand, causing him to moan at the touch as I began pumping his shaft in my hands. I then licked the tip of his cock causing him to moan again as I slowly moved his member into my mouth and began to bobb my head up and down on it.

Before long, Dwalin had his hands in my hair as he began to fuck my mouth, thrusting his cock down into my throat. I moaned when he trusted his cock into my throat, knowing that tge vibrations woukd feel good to him and I was right. As I moaned, I could feel his cock jerk inside of me and Dwalin moaned out my name loudly as he tipped his head back and he managed to say through his deep throaty moans, "Fuck... (Y/N)..."

I took that as encouragement so, to make sure he came hard, I tightened my lips arpund his member as he continued to thrust into my mouth and I began running my tongue up and down his shaft inside of my mouth. With the rest of his shaft that wouldn't fit into my mouth, I pumped with my hands. All of that had him continuously moaning in pleasure.

Finally, he yelled loudly, "Fuck yes, (Y/N)!" Following that, he released his seed into my mouth before pulling his cock out of my mouth. Once he had pulled his huge cock out of my mouth, I swallowed his seed without problem and licked my lips afterwards as I stood back up to my full height and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

Dwalin kissed me back, moaning into my mouth before pulling away and pulling up his pants again, hiding his member. He then fastened his belt again before smiling at me as he ran his big callused hands through my hair and said to me, "Youre amazing, but we must get out of this room before our host comes back."

I smiled up at my dwarf warrior as I agreed, "Of course. Oh, and you're pretty amazing too."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

What did you think about the Dwalin smut?

If you would like another chapter to this Dwalin fanfic then please ask for one in the comments and I will gladly post another chapter to it.

Also if you would like to make a request for Smut or Fluff fanfics with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, Elrond or Bard, then please make the request with a plot for the fic in the comments and I will post a chapter of your requested fanfic :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or ideas of The Hobbit. They belong to J.R.R Tolkien and the producers of the movie.


	7. Thorin sees red pt3

We were permitted inside of Rivendell but however, With the events of the night we hadn't really been inside of the palace but rather were told to stay outside, its not like the dwarves would have wanted to sleep inside a cozy room inrRivendell anyways, they were accustomed to the outdoors and wanted no more than tge necessary help of the elves.

The events of the t grusted ed through my mind as the Dwarves had fun fooling around while Thorin was speaking privately with Gandalf, Bilbo and Elrond about how to properly read the map and what it said.

When we had first emerged from the tunnel or more like crevice, we had come to stand on a hill that looked out above Rivendell. Immediately recognizing the place of the elves, Thorin looked over accusing at Gandalf and said sounding once again angry with the wizard, "It was your plan to lead us here all along."

Gandalf did not deny it as he said, "I thought that possibly Lord Elrond could provide us assistance in reading the map, I know that he used to read ancient dwarvish, I'm just not sure if he still does. Plus, we could use the shelter and have abundance of food at least for the night."

Thorin huffed, "The elves will not help us, when we were under attack, what help came from the elves? When Erebor was burning, what help came from the elves. Elrond would not approve of our quest."

Gandalf countered, "He woukd not approve, that's why we won't tell him. You need to stop thinking of tye elves as such enemys. The only ill will that will come to you here is that of what you bring upin yourself, Thorin Oakenshield. This task at and requires great skill and a small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me."

Thorin looked outraged as Gandakf lead us down the hill and into Rivendell where a young elf cane out to greet us and speak to Gandalf about Elronds whereabouts. Just as the elf had been about to tell Gandalf where Elrond was, trumpets sounded and elves began to ride up to us on horses, just coming back from patrol. Upon seeing us, the elves began circling us and we all bunched in tightly in the middle of the circle the elves had made as to get as far from the elves as possible.

Thorin pushed me behind him protectively before ordering in Kundzul for us to take up weapons, at least judging by all the dwarves reactions that had been what ge had said and I did the same, thoufh feeling stupid of it kniwing that Gandakf wouldn't have brought us here if we could be in danger.

Later we had been at dinner and the dwarves were continuously complaining about the food the elves had prepared for us, because the dwarves were meat eaters and had no taste for plants. I ate some of the lavish salad that laid in a bowl before me just to be polite which was rare coming from someone who was used to hanging out with dwarves. Really though, I did not like the salad either.

The embarrassing part which had probably definately confirmed us to getting beds outdoors regardless was what happened when the elves began to play music. I was sitting at the dinner table outside in the court yard when some of the elves had brought out instruments and had begun to play music as we ate. Very mellow music indeed and seeing the expressions on the dwarves faces, I could tell that they were not pleased with the music. If fact, just knowing the dwarves, I knew that they hated the music.

Its what was said that embarrassed me. One of the dwarves, I had forgotten his name but the one with the hearing trumpet asked loudly, in remark to the music, "Did someone die?"

Bofur then said as he stood up from his seat and climbed onto the table, "Well, there's only one thing that can be done about this."

Much to mu surprise and slight embarassment about tge dwarves rude manners, he began to stomp his feet on the elegantly carved table and sing something that I was not familiar with so I didnt know of it was traditionally a song of the dwarves or if he was just making it up as he went along. Regardless, hus singing and stomping completely drowned out the elves music.

And then, all the dwarves at the table started singing and pounding their fists on the table as Bofur stomped rythmaticly. The elves now had looks of disgust on their faces as they watched the dwarves create fun for themselves. Not knowing where Thorin was, I quickly looked around the court yard and found him standing off to the side by himself, drinking what was probably wine or possibly ale from a canteen while dancing along to the beat of the dwarves song... while, smiling?

That's when I guessed that Thorin was drunk or actually just letting himself have a good time by making the elves disgusted by dwarf manners.

I could feel a small smile begin to form on my face at E lronds facial expression when a piece of food went flying by him and hit the statue behind him. Then, food hit Gandalf which made me laugh slightly when the wizard didn't even turn around. I could guess though, that Gandalf was somewhere in the middle of being embarrassed and amused, much like myself. I happened to be more amused than embarrassed though.

I was brought out of my thoughts about the events of earlier today when I saw Thorin walking over to the company with Bilbo at his side, along with Balin, which most likely meant that the meeting with Elrond was over. Thorin approached me as Balin stopped and talked to Bofur about the meeting as Bofur had before hand requested tgat he was told all about it.

When Thorin came closer to me, I stood up to my full height, Thorin being just slightly taller than me. He then said quietly in his deep husky voice, speaking quietly enough so that I was the only one able to hear him as he asked seductively, "Do you remember my promise to you about what I would do to you as soon as we got time alone when we first were coming here?"

I nodded slightly, suddenly glad that it was beginning to get dark outside so that Thorin wouldn't be able to see the blush that quickly rose to my cheeks as my heart started beating faster inside of my chest. I tried my best to keep my voice steady as I said, "Yes, I remember your promise."

My response to his question caused Thorin to smile as he then said, suggestively, "I dont think anyone would miss us if we went off by ourselves right now..."

I smiled, picking up on what Thorin was saying and then I asked him in a seductive voice of my own, "Where do you suggest we go to get away from everyone for a little while?"

Thorin gestured out to the yard of Rivendell, "We could go out into the yard aways, no one should notice us out there in the dark and if they happen to follow us..." The corner of Thorin's mouth turned up slightly in a smile, "If they happen to follow us, then its their own fault."

I smiled liking how Thorin was thinking and then I grabbed him by his arm and began to lead him out into the yard and away from the company. Thorin followed me without complaint and as I walked in front of him, he suddenly scooped me up into his arms and began carrying me further away from the company. I smiled as I looked up at him and reminded him, "You may not want to carry me much now since you're going to have to carry me to Erebor."

At that, Thorin tilted his head down to me and crashed his lips roughly against mine. I kissed him back as he gently laid me down in the grass and climbed on top of me. He growled dominantly into my ear as he lowered himself closer to me, "I will not be gentle."

I fekt like I could come to the sound of his voice alonr as I encouraged him, "I do not want you to be."

At my words, Thorin kissed me rough and hard, and I kissed him back until he pulled away and began trailing rough kisses down my neck, biting me every once in a while and making me moan at the pleasure mixed with slight pain. I pushed his fur coat off of his broad shoulders and he let it slide off of him and fall to the ground as he took his armor, tunic and undershirt off as well, tossing it all to the side which left his bare chest and torso exposed.

I ran my hands down his muscled chest and let my fingers slip through his thick chest hair causing him to moan slightly. He then roughly pulled my shirt over my head and I lifted my arms up to take the shirt off the rest of the way. After my shirt was off of me, I watched Thorin throw it to the side as if it was going to bite him. He then started kissing he tops of my breasts, licking and letting his teeth graze my skin as his hands undid the clasp of my bra.

After I had helped him take my bra off, he flung it to the side and then placed his hand on my right breast and began to play with my nipple as his mouth closed over my left breast and he began to nip at my nipple, causing tons of pleasure as well as slight pain that caused me to moan out at the sensation. He went on to do the same thing to my right breast and get a similar reaction from me.

Thorin then placed a hungry, aggressive, passionate kiss on my lips, groaning into my mouth as I moaned into his and he slid my pants and underwear down to my knees. He grunted as he trailed a hand over my wetness and declared, "Youre already soaked for me, you filthy slut."

I moaned at the feeling of his hand resting over my wetness and he slid his trousers down to his knees as well, freeing his extremely large member and he began to tease it over my entrance, gliding over my clit and making me moan. Thorin chuckled slightly as he warned me, "I told you I wouldn't be gentle."

Before I could even react to that, thorin thrusted hus entire member into me and moaned out about hiw tight I was. He didnt wait for me to adjust to his sizecthough and immediately began pumping in and out of me, ramming me into the soft ground with each thrust. He kissed me greedily and I kissed him back as he took hold of my hips, to push me up every time he the thrusted down into me to get as deep into me as he possibly could.

Pretty soon I was whimpering with each of his thrusts and he was grunting as he thrusted into me. I was coming close to my orgasm and I could tell that he was too judging by the way his arms began to shake and his rythm faltered. I cried out to him as my walls tightened in even more around him and I released around his cock. This sent off Thorin's release and he shot his seed into me with a shout as he threw his head back and pure ecstasy. He then pulled out of me and collapsed beside me.

He wrapped his muscular arms around ne and pulled me into him. I then rested my head on his well defined chest as I panted, in attempt to catch my breath, "You may have to carry me to Erebor."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

If you would like the next part to the Thorin story, then please ask for it in the comments :)

Also if you would like to make a request for a smut or fluff fanfic with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please leave the request in the comments along with a plot for the fanfic and I will post it as a chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas or characters from The Hobbit, they belong to the creators of the movies and J.R.R Tolkien.


	8. Dwalin gets Jealous pt4

I laid in the straw of Beorns barn like house, with Dwalins strong, protective arms around me as he pulled me into his chest. The dwarf warrior had not taken long to fall to sleep once we had came bavk downstairs and got comforted in the straw, and neither had I. Though I had awoken at some point in the middle of the night and had not been able to fall back to sleep.

I had dreamt back to when we were cornered on the edge of the cliff, forced to climb up in trees to avoid the wargs below us. The last tree that had everyone in it tipped over to hang dangerously off of the cliff and after staring at Azog for a few moments, Thorin stood up and began to walk down the trunk of the tree, towards the Defiler. Things were going badly for Thorin, having been knocked down twice by Azog.

Once Azogs warg had Thorin in its mouth, Dwalin stood up in attempt to go to help Thorin and began walking along the trees trunk though, He lost his footing and grabbed onto one of the tree branches to steady himself only for it to give out and swing downwards. Dwalin clung to the tree branch as he desperately cried out Thorin's name in panic that he wouldn't be able to get to his friend.

What had waken me up from the dream, though, was when the branch that Dwalin was on completely snapped off of the tree, sending Dwalin plummeting downwards with the branch, regardless of his desperate attempts to grab onto something, he fell into the abyss of below.

I had awaken with complete fear, a layer of sweat gleaming on my skin as I fought to get my breathing under control. After I had come to my senses, I allowed myself to relax as I looked over my shoulder at the sleeping and content warrior behind me. The feeling of Dwalins strong arms around me was something that comforted me and put me at ease.

When I closed my eyes though in attempt to go back to sleep, I realized that my dream had shaken me so much that I couldn't go back to sleep no matter my efforts. So, I had laid here in the straw, awake with back pressed against Dwalins well defined chest for several hours until light of the sun began to shine though the windows of the house.

As the daylight began to make itself more known, the dwarves began to wake up along with Bilbo. Pretty soon, I fekt Dwalin stir behind me and he released me from his arms as he grunted, sounding tired, "Good morning."

I smiled as I rolled over to face him and replied to his greeting, "Good morning, my sexy dwarf."

At that, Dwalin smiled slightly and pulled me closer to him before kissing me gently. I kissed Dwalin back and after I pulled away, me and Dwalin both stood up, now coming to our full heights with me being only a few inches shorter than him.

Dwalin questioned me as he raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Since when did I become your sexy Dwarf?"

I laughed slightly as I honestly answered, "I always thought of you as my sexy dwarf, its just now that I have actually said it out loud."

This revelation caused Dwalin to smile and we both ignored everyone as they walked behind me to go into the dining room and investigate the abundance of food on a very large dinner table. I admitted to myself without a moments hesitation that in that moment, I was lost in Dwalins pale blue eyes. I didnt know how long me and Dwalin stood there, staring into each others eyes, but when we broke eye contact, Dwalin chuckled slightly, knowing his effect on me as he suggested, "Maybe we should join the others for breakfast?"

I nodded slightly as me and Dwalin then walked over to the dinner table where everyone was seated, munching on fresh baked bread. Even Gandalf was there and Thorin was standing against a support beam, not looking overly impressed with the food as he ate a glazed roll. I took a seat next to Bofur and Dwalin took the seat next to me as we began to eat the bread laid out on the table also.

Not long into breakfast, we heard the door to the house open and slam shut, directing our attention to the man who had just walked into the house. He was absolutely huge, he had to be at least nine feet tall, standing taller than any man or elf I had ever seen. His eyebrows were thick and bushy, his hair was shaggy, longish, and grey, matching his oddly shaven beard. As he came closer, Gandalf informed us, "Everyone, this is Beorn, our host."

Beorn hardly gotten a greeting except from Gandalf and Bilbo who politely thanked him for the meal. Beorn nodded slightly at that. Our host didnt say much until we finished eating breakfast and he then informed us in a deep raspy voice, "I and Gandalf have discussed things and you will be permitted to stay here as long as needed until you feel ready to travel again. I will provide you with anything you need from now until the time you leave without requiring your assistance, if I need your help, Ill ask for only rule of you staying here is that you be inside before dark, which I am sure Gandalf has already told you."

There was murders of agreement and words of thanks directed towards Beorn and as the large skinchanger left the house and went outside again, I couldn't help but to suspect that he knew Dwarves to offer their services upon meeting someone. The idea made me smile a little at the thought of the dwarves offering to help the very large bear-man out.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After breakfast was over, ending in all of the dwarves being as loud as usual, Dwalin had decided that now would be a good time for him to take me outside for some training in weaponry, which I quickly and happily agreed to, eager to get all of the alone time with Dwalin possible.

So, m is me and Dwalin were walking side by side out into the yard behind Beorns house. She we reached a place suitable for training, Dwalin spoke, advising me, "The first thing you always need to do when facing down an opponent is look around the area provided to you and plan how you can make use of your surroundings."

I nodeed at Dwalins side words ftom his many years of battle and looked around the little open space that he had lead me to. Trees surrounded the area and the grass was tall. Off to the side of the clearing, by one of the trees was a large rock, more the size of a small boulder really.

After giving me a moment to survey the area, Dwalin looked over at me and questioned, "So, could you tell me where you think enemy's may want to sneak up on you from in this given location?"

I thought hard for a moment as I looked around tye area once more, having not been in battle before, I didnt know for sure all of the possibilities where an enemy might try to sneak up from, but not wanting to look like a fool in front of Dwalin, I gave my best guesses. I hesitated for a moment before answering, my answer sounding more like a question, "The enemy could be hiding in the trees, right?"

Dwalin raised his eyebrow slightly at my answer before smiling lightly as he nodded, "In theory they could be hiding in the trees, its a smart move for someone to hide in a tree and knock the enemy down from above when they're outnumbered, though, dwarves usually prefer to keep their feet on the ground and fight head on... Any others?"

I stated the obvious, "They could sneak up behind you."

Dwalin nodded slightly, not looking too impressed with that answer as he stated bluntly, "Yes, you could be atracked from behind, but that usually only happens in the heat of battle due to being focused on what's in front of you and not paying much attention to what's behind you. If someone sneaks up on you in hand to hand combat, its only because either you weren't paying attention, you were distracted by something not worth your time, or, you're not physically capable for battle."

I nodded slightly, liking how Dwalin took his time to explain things to me once I guessed a correct answer. It was tten though that I asked, ready to get to the combat part of training, "When do I get to start actual weapon training?"

Dwalin answered, "Possibly tomorrow, not today. Today we just need to touch up on the basics like we're doing now."

I nodded slightly and fake pouted as I asked innocently, but with a sexual undertone, "So you're saying that I can't handle your weapon today?"

Dwalin smirked at my dirty perceived question, "Possibly later, but before you can fully handle my weapon, you're going to have to continue basic lessons as well. Now, what's another way an enemy can sneak up on you here?"

I thought for a moment, trying to decide if that comment from Dwalin was supposed to mean that he hadn't gone full out on me with his sexual capabilities yet and he was still only going easy on me. The idea that Dwalin liked it even rougher than he had given it to me that first time in the forest, ramming me into that tree turned me on with the idea of how tough the dwarven warrior could really be sexually. My mind wandered to thoughts of Dwalin taking me as roughly as he possibly could which made my heart rate quicken slightly and a thin layer of sweat broke out on my body.

It was when I looked at Dwalin again that I realized he was waiting for another answer. I cleared my throat slightly, hoping that it wasn't do obvious I was having lustful thoughts for him instead of focusing on training. I answered then, desperately hoping that my guess would be a good one, "They could close in on you if there was more than one of them attacking."

Dwalin nodeed at this answer too, making me feel proud of myself that it seemed that I knew at least a little bit about battle tactics. He then went on to explain why this answer was correct like he had done with the others, "Yes, that is more of a battle tactic also more than a one on one. Though it is also common when someone is by themselves and there is more than one of the enemy. This way, one of the sides is outnumbered, trapped, and usually killed unless help comes."

Probably not expecting me to guess the other answers or maybe not wanting to take the time for me to guess, Dwalin then explained some other possible answers, "An enemy could also crawl up quietly on someone who is not expecting it and slice their ankles, making them fall to the ground immediately, unable to move. Then, they could finish them off without much trouble. Another possible attack strategy would be for the enemy to wait silently hiding behind the tree trunks and then as the one they want to atrack passes by, they jump out from their hiding spots and of course attack them."

I nodeed slightly at the other ways that Dwalin explained as posdible attack strategies. And after seeing me nod, my dwarf warrior walked up to me slowly and placed his callused hands gently on my face as he made me look up at him. He then leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. I kissed him back just as passionately before he pulled away.

When we pulled away, I looked up at Dwalin and focused my gaze on the scar that stretched across his face. Noticing that I was looking at his scar, Dwalin informed me, "Me and Thorin were out hunting stupidly away from Erebor further than we should have been one day during our youth. Well, there were wolves out hunting in those woods too that day. Thorin had urged me on to shoot one of the wolves saying that we could have new boots made for ourselves with the fur and eat the meat. Me, agreeing with Thorin that it would be a great idea to shoot the wolves, raised my bow... Now, keep it in mind that me and Thorin were very young back then and we were still in the process of being trained in weaponry ourselves. I shot the bow and the arrow hit the wolf in its hip. The wolf, not giving me or Thorin time to react since we were then nervous, ran up to me, and jumped on me, raking its claws down my face. Luckily for me, Thorin pulled the wolf off of me and killed it immediately. I had to go back to the mountain for medicak treatment where I got quite a number of stitches. The deepest cut was the one that the wolves middle claw caused and that cut was the only one that scared."

Dwalin then laughed slightly, "And a big deep scar did it cause."

I smiled slightly, seeing that Dwalin found humor in looking back on the memory. I said laughing slightly, "I expected you to have gotten it from doing something brave in battle."

Dwalin laughed again as he put his arm around my waist and began leading me back to Beorns house, "Nah, just stupid."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

What did you think about the Dwalin chapter?

If you would like another chapter to this Dwalin fanfic then please ask for one in the comments and I will gladly post another chapter to it.

Also if you would like to make a request for Smut or Fluff fanfics with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, Elrond or Bard, then please make the request with a plot for the fic in the comments and I will post a chapter of your requested fanfic :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or ideas of The Hobbit. They belong to J.R.R Tolkien and the producers of the movie.


	9. From King to King

Thorin's P.O.V.

I was tossed into a dungeon cell of Mirkwood roughly as my captor shut the gate behind me taking time to make sure it was shut properly. As they walked away, I quickly went to the gate of my cell to look across the hall and see Berdice being shoved into the cell directly across from me. Anger pitted in my stomach as the door was slammed and locked behind her. I couldn't even phantom how they could be so rough with her small, though muscled body. She was a human, yes. A human warrior which was had to come by.

... And I loved her, I believed her to be my one true love. Though, even being myself, someone who wasnt aftraid ti speak their mind, I hadnt yet told her that I loved her. I hadn't even made a move on her though, I knew that if the chance came for us to get out of these cells, I would definately make sure that she was well aware of my feelings and affections towards her.

Berdice wasn't like any other woman I had ever met in my life, she was different, oh so different. She had that light in her eyes that expressed when she was genuinely interested in a conversation, or something that she was looking at. It warmed my heart that I was able to see that light in her eyes whenever she looked at me. I willed her to be able to figure it out that I was in love with her even though I hadn't actually told her.

During those late nights we had stayed up together on watch, we gad gotten to know each other so well to the point that I listened to her whenever see told me that I was being an idiot. I argued with her slightly when she called me out on bad behavior, though I found that I never got as mad at her for that as I would other people even if tgey had done less.

It hurt me to see her trapped in a cell across the hall from me with no way for me to get to her. She was standing at the front of her cell, staring back at me as I stared at her.

Footsteps soon sounded as Thranduil walked down the hall, looking rudely into each of the cells as he studied the ones tgat had been captured apparently tresspassing on his land. I watched, my breath hitching in my throat as he stopped in front of Berdice's cell. He bent down slightly so that he was more her level and greeted her, as if to be polite. I wanted to look away, not to watch this interaction of the Elf King take interest in Berdice, but I couldn't bring myself to look away.

Berdice's P.O.V.

The elf King that I had heard addressed as Thranduil stepped up to my cell, blocking my view of Thorin as he bent down to be more my height and greeted me, "Hello, I do not believe I was informed of your name, which is rare considering I usually don't let a beaitiful woman slio from under my eyes."

I blushed slightly at Thranduil's words, not being used to being talked to like that and addressed as a beautiful woman. Thorin, the man that meant the world to me, had never even paid me a compliment except to say that I fight well for a human woman. Thorin's seeming lack of interest in me, left me feeling unwanted, as if I wasn't good enough for him. I knew that he viewed me as nothing more than a friend. Thranduil calling me beautiful though, certainly made me feel good and at that, I smiled up at the Elf King as I informed him politely of my name, "My name's Berdice."

Thranduil smiled back down at me kindly as he continued to flatter me, while lowering his voice slightly, sounding instantly seductive, "Berdice..."

He said my name quietly and gently as if he was testing it out and even if it was just because I was so flattered by his obvious immediate interest in me, I happened to think that my name sounded perfect coming out of his mouth. He smiled slightly again then and apologized, "I am sorry if I have come on too strong, Berdice. Its only that I was immediately overtaken by your beauty... And I admit it has been some time since I last laid with a woman."

Thranduil hesitated for a moment as if he was backing off slightly and then added in a gentler tone, "I am sorry, my lady, surely you have been spoken for already."

I shook my head slightly, "No, no one has spoken for me."

Thranduil seemed to hesitate again for a moment as he thought. My heart began to beat faster in anticipation of what I thought he was suggesting, could it be that the notorious Elf King, Thranduil thought that I was good enough for him?

He was certainly good enough for me, given the fact that Thorin did not want me. I found Thranduil to be extremely attractive, he was tall, very tall. My guess that he was 7 feet tall at the shortest, towering over me. He was slim and appeared to be strong and muscled. He was rather magnificent and the robe he wore gave him an even more elegant look. His crown signified his power. His icy blue eyes seemed as if they could peirce through my soul. His cheekbones were high, another aspect of him that gave him an elegant look. In that moment, I knew that I would not reject him if he decided to actually come onto me.

Something about the look on my face must have let him know that I wouldn't reject him and I actually veey much desired him. I came to that conclusion because of what he said after his momentv of silence, his voice was smoothand seductive as he informed me, "I cannot allow you out of your cell until I know I can trust you for sure... however though, I can come in the cell with you."

To that, I nodeed slightly, knowing what his intentions were and knowing that we were in front of the company, but in that moment, not caring. Thranduil then pulled out a single key from his robe and unlocked the door to my cell easily. Thranduil then stepped into the cell, leaving it open behind him as he walked up to me. Towering over me like I knew he would but with him finally being this close to me, it felt like he was even taller.

Thranduil slid his fingers under my chin and tilted my face up so that I was looking directly up at him. He then bent down and placed a gentle, passionate kiss on my lips that sent shivers down my spine at how perfect it felt. I kissed him back as passionately as he kissed me and I reached up, gently taking his crown off of his head so that it wouldn't get broken and sitting it on the cot as we continued to kiss, our kisses getting more hungry and urgent as I tangled my hands in his long, perfect platinum blonde hair, emmiting a moan from him.

His tactic of kissing alone had made me occasionally moan into his mouth but when he began trailing kise ed down my neck, that's when I felt the wetness begin to pool in between my legs and I knew that I couldn't hold in my desires for him much longer.

As if reading my mind, Thranduil slipped off his robe and dropped it to the ground, along with his undershirt, pants, and... underwear. This left the Elf King completely naked before me and I had to suppress a moan at the sight alone. Hus body was perfect, his arms roped lightly with muscle and the muscles of his stomach and chest predominant. His skin was a beautiful pale shade that went wonderfully with his blonde hair. I allowed my gaze to focus for a moment on his cock, it was hairless, long, thick, and erected.

Thranduil chuckled slightly as he watched me looking intently at his manhood. When I met his gaze again, he ordered, a seductful, slightly playful tone to his voice, "Now, take your clothes off."

I smiled at Thranduil's command and then without hesitation, I took all of my clothes off and stood naked before the King of Mirkwood. I watched Thranduil eye my body like a hungry dog before he grabbed my breasts with both of his hands, making me moan at the sudden action and then silencing me with a long, deep kiss. I kissed Thranduil back as I felt his hands move from my breasts and wrap around my thighs.

He then lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist so that I was now straddling him. I wrapped my legs tighter around him as he pushed me up against the wall. Now being against the wall, I moaned at the feeling of his cock pressing against my core.

Thranduil broke our kiss as he grabbed a hold of his cock and ran it over my wetness. He grunted at the feeling of rubbing against me so lightly and I moaned slightly in response. The then entered me slowly while staring intently into my eyes, moaning at how tight I was.

There was slight pain at first but as Thranduil started moving slowly in and out of me, the pain turned to intense pleasure causing me to whimper slightly. Hearing my whimper was encouragement to Thranduil and with being encouraged, he reached one hand down and began massaging my clit with his thumb while pumping in and out of me, sending my nerves in overdrive when he sped up his thrusts and started rubbing my clit faster, pushing me to the edge of orgasm.

As my walls began to close in on him, Thranduil sped up his pace and stopped kissing me to bite lightly on my neck. Icould feel where his teeth were sinking into my skin and I knew that it would leave a mark, but I didnt really care. Not now, now all I cared about was Thranduil and what pleasure this wonderful Elf King was bringing to me. I closed tighter in on Thranduil, letting out a moan that sounded more like a whimper.

Thranduil began to slow his pace as I closed in tighter on him and his arms began to shake, the sensation of him being so close to orgasm making him moan. I couldn't hold back any longer and released around his cock while moaning out hus name. In response, Thranduil released into me, filling me with his seed as he threw his head back and moaned out my name in pleasure.

Thranduil then pulled out of me with a groan and positioned his hands on the wall above me in order to keep his balance until his breathing steadied. I was leaning back against the wall with my feet on the floor again, not trusting myself to stand on my own yet due to the fact that my legs felt like jelly.

It was Thranduil who spoke first, now having recovered his breath. He looked into my eyes as he spoke, his blue eyes sincere as he placed his hand on my face, cupping my jaw while his other hand remained on the wall, "I am well aware that this is soon for this, but I have a... proposition for you."

I nodded slightly, wondering what was going through his mind now, "Continue."

Thranduil picked up where he left off, "Marry me."

I looked at him, shocked and confused, "Marry you?"

Thranduil nodded as if it was no big deal, "Yes, marry me. After what we just did in front of Thorin, woth how much hehates me, I doubt that he'll want anything to do with you. I'll allow you to talk to him and if it turns out that he don't want anything to do with you, then, marry me. Become my queen, Berdice. Become my queen and I can guarantee you that you will live in royalty for the rest of your natural life, I will even let the dwarves go. I will cherish you and provide for you, I will treat you like a queen because that's what you'll be. I will love you forever, as I hope you will come to love me... so what do you say?"

I hesitated, thinking that Thranduil's offer was almost to good to be true and I asked quietly, "Can I trust your word?"

Thranduil nodded with no hint of deceit on his face, though, I was sure that he had tons of practice on how to lie convincingly. I believed him though and asked another question, to confirm what I had thought he had said, "You said I could talk to Thorin first?"

Thranduil nodded, "Yes, through the bars of his cell, I think it may help you to make a decision."

I nodded slightly, "It would."

Thranduil nodded back at me as he pushed himself off of the wall and began to get dressed again, "Then I suggest that you get dressed first."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Thranduil had left the cell after I finished getting dressed and left the door open for me so that I could go and talk to Thorin when I was ready to. I had been sitting on my cot, for about an hour now, trying to decide what I would say to Thorin because there was not a doubt in my mind that he had been watching me and Thranduil. I could almost feel him watching us and to think about how mad he may be, made me nervous.

I don't know what it could be that motivated me and gave me courage to stand from the cot and walk across tye hall to Thorin's cell, but I did. When I cake to stand in front of Thorin's cell though, he was sitting on his cot, his face red with anger. I quietly spoke his nane to get his attention and when I did, I immediately regretted it.

He jumped up from his cot so fast and came across the cell to grip the bars of the door so hard, his knuckles immediately turned white. I stepped back a little bit, slightly nervous as to what he may do next.

He then spoke, his voice a low growl, "Right in front of me, Berdice. Was that to fet back at me gor something I have done that I wasn't aware of?!"

I shook my head quickly, hating to see Thorin this mad, "No, no. Thorin, I wasn't thinking of you whatsoever, I swear, I'm sorry."

Thorin only looked angrier at my apology, "No you're not, you betrayed me, you had sex with Thranduil, the one who turned his back on me. He is my enemy, now you are no better than him!"

I was crying now, unable to hold my emotions back, "Thorin, please forgive me! I love you! I love you Thorin Oakenshield! Damn it! The only reason I had sex with Thranduil was because I didnt think I was good enough for you. I didnt think you'd ever want me in the way I want you!"

Thorin did not seem phased as he looked into my eyes, his blue eyes icy and full of hatred as he growled, "Get away from me, for I never knew you."

With that I ran away from Thorin's cell with tears streaming down my face as I made my way to Thranduil's chambers and pushed the door open to see him standing by the window, looking out at the landscape outside intently. I then blurted out, making Thranduil focus his attention on me as I stated clearly, "I will marry you."

""""'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Thorin's P.O.V

I walked through Mirkwood forest heading towards the direction of Laketown with the rest of the company. They all knew that Berdice had had sex with Thranduil but they didnt know why we had been released from Mirkwood so easily. I was the only one that had been informed that we had only been released because Berdice agreed to marry Thranduil.

I knew that I had made it clear to her that I was not willing to forgive her. But it still hurt me that she had went and married Thranduil even after that, after she told me that she loved me, knowing that he was my enemy. I had expected for Berdice to try harder to get me to forgive her, to fight with me instead of plead. She didnt though and with how quickly she married Thranduil, I wondered if she was just looking to marry into power, even if her marriage to Thranduil did set me free from Mirkwood.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

If you would like the next part to the story, then please ask for it in the comments :)

Also if you would like to make a request for a smut or fluff fanfic with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please leave the request in the comments along with a plot for the fanfic and I will post it as a chapter.

This fanfic was made in response to Saddles18's request.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas or characters from The Hobbit, they belong to the creators of the movies and J.R.R Tolkien


	10. Lost with Fili

Fili grunted, trying not to loose his temper with me as I accused him of getting us lost when it could have been avoided by listening to me when I had told him what way to go. I could tell that Fili was very mad now from us wandering through the forest lost for over an hour now. Even though he was my best friend and I harbored secret feelings of more than friendship for him, it still me slightly nervous when he got mad like he was now, cursing to the ground as he walked. Though, I had never and would never let the stubborn dwarf know that he had the ability to make me nervous.

I had probably, ok, definately made things worse by blaming him entirely for getting us lost. It was the truth though, we were supposed to be out on a simple stroll through the woods because there wasn't really anything else to do st the moment. We started off on a path but as we walked further into the woods, Fili decided that it would be a good idea to go off of the path despite me telling him I didnt think it was a wise decision. Now, here we were, lost in the forest, unable to find a way back to the path again. Yes, it was entirely his fault without question.

Suddenly, Fili turned around to look at me and asked in a growling like tone, "Do you have any suggestions at all to help us possibly get out of this forest?"

I shook my head slightly as I answered him, "No, I've never been this deep into tge forest before, so we're just gonna have to find our own way out."

Fili nodded slightly as he turned back around and began to walk forwards again. I coukd hear him grumbling under his breath as he said to himself, "I should've listened."

That caused me to smile slightly, hearing him admit to himself that I was right and he was wrong even if he wasn't saying it to me. That's when I decided to try to tease him in atrempt to lighten the mood and get things back to being light and flirty between the two of us like they usually were, "What did you say?"

Fili slowed the pace at which he walked for a moment before recovering his posture and shaking his head stubbornly, "Nothing."

I sighed and increased my pace so that I was now walking beside him instead of behind him. He looked over at me and I smirked a little, knowing that he didnt intending for me to hear him admitting that I was right, "Fili... I'm pretty su're that I heard you say that you should've listened."

Fili then smiked slightly as he looked over at me, "I'll repeat myself when we get out of these woods, but not now."

I laughed slightly at that and nodded, "Agreed."

Me and Kili then continued on walking, trying our hardest to find a way out of the woods. As we walked on in silence, I began to let my mind wander slightly. Mostly to topics of the Dwarf prince who was walking at my side, not paying me much attention as he kept his thoughts to himself also.

The idea played in my mind that now would be a good time for me to confess to Fili that my feelings for him were of more than just friendship. No one else was around, just us. After all, I had known Fili for decades, practically since we were allowed outside by ourselves, I had a crush on him since then too. Eventually though, the crush tgat I had on the young prince led to me falling in love with him. I had never told him of my feelings for him though, I debated tge idea several times but shut it down every time as well.

I knew that the heartache that would come to me if Fili didn't love me back may just be to great for me to bear. Not only would I be risking getting rejected, but I could potentially be risking losing a great friend as well. Something about now though, seemed to give me courage enough to tell Fili hiw I felt about him, here in these woods, while we were lost with no way of telling how long it would take to get out of the woods.

I looked over at Fili to see him looking straight ahead as he walked, seemingly believing that the woods would end faster as long as he willed them too. I quietly spoke his name to get his attention, "Fili?"

He looked over at me, letting me know that he was listening. I sighed and grabbed his arm lightly as I stopped walking and pulled him to a stop too before speaking again, looking into his beautiful eyes that I would never get tired of looking into, "There's something I've been needing and wanting to tell you for a while."

He looked interested at that statement and asked with curiosity in his voice, "What's that?

I sighed and ran my hands through my blonde hair and stuttered, suddenly loosing my confidence as I looked at the ground and shuffled my feet slightly, "Well, I- I... have to pee."

I looked back up at Fili to see him looking slightly amused as he asked, laughing slightly, "Is that what you've been wanting and needing to tell me for so long? You made it sound like such a big deal."

I nodded in response, not trusting my voice not to betray me.

Fili laughed some more before motioning behind some trees, "Go."

I quickly went behind the trees that Fili motioned too and once I was out of his sight, I sat down against tge tree trunk and took a deep breath as I attempted to calm myself down. I had almost done it, I had almost told Fili about my ferlings for him, but then, just like always, I lost my nerve at the last moment and chickened out. I sighed as I tucked my long blonde hair behind my pointed ears, the only trait of my physical looks that gave away the fact that I was halfelf and half dwarf instead of a full blooded dwarf.

No one knew that I was half elf, no one at all as I always passed myself as a full dwarf without question as long as I kept my pointy ears covered by my hair. I knew that I would eventually have to tell Fili my secret if I was ever to be in a relationship with him like I so desired. Truthfully, being half elf and half dwarf made me feel like a freak of nature, especially due to the rival between the elves and dwarves. I knew that I did not technically belong to either of the races but that was a thought that I preferred to push to the back of my troubled mind.

Before I even heard him, I saw Fili step around the tree that I was behind and he stood there, staring at me with shock. I quickly covered my ears with my hair as I stood up and scolded him, "What were you thinking Fili?! You could've seen something indecent!"

Fili said flatly, "I thought you would be behind a bush or something."

I shook my head and crossed my arms across my chest, "No, I wasn't."

I went to take a step forwards to Fili, but as I did, he raised his hand at me and stared coldly into my eyes as he informed me, "Don't come a step closer to me, (Y/N). I-I saw your ears. They're pointed, dwarves don't have pointy ears, which arises the question, what are you?"

I hesitated for a moment, realizing that there was no way to avoid his question, "I-I... Look, Fili, Im sorry that I didnt tell you sooner, but... I'm not a full dwarf as you just guessed.. I'm half dwarf and half elf."

I then stared at Fili as I watched his face turn red with anger as he tried to control himself, he wasn't yelling but his voice was dangerously low and it wasn't hard to pick up on the fact that he was absolutely steaming with anger, "You have kept a secret from me since we were children and failed to mention it to me until now that I saw your ears that you're half elf?! Our friendship has been a lie (Y/N)! I have always thought of you as the most beautiful dwarf woman I had ever seen, now to find out that you're not fully a dwarf!? You're a freak of nature! You were never meant to exist with the rivalry between the dwarves and elves! I will not be affiliated with you, nor would my uncle want me to!"

I was crying now, tears streaming down my face as I ran away from Fili and further into the woods. My heart was now completely broken, and I lost the one who I believed to be my best friend. I believed that he wouldn't turn his back on me, he would never make me cry like I was now, but I was wrong.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I sat on a fallen log with my face buried in my hands as I heard footsteps approaching me. I didn't move though, if it was an enemy coming to hunt me down, then at this point right now, I would just ask them to kill me quickly, I no longer had reason to put up a fight.

A couple moments passed and I did not hear the howl of a wolf or warg, nor the growl of an Orc. What I did hear though, was Filis voice as he walked up to me and sat beside me on the log, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way."

I remained unphased as I spoke in a weak, yet clear voice, "You hurt me."

Fili was silent for a moment before he responded to me in a whisper, "I know."

I then looked over at Fili, making eye contact with him as I asked, "Do you have any idea how badly what you said hurt me?"

He took a deep, shaky breath as he answered my question, sounding truly sorry that he hurt me, "No, I don't know how bad it hurt you because I know you wouldn't ever talk to me like that. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Youre my best friend, I was just angry you kept the fact you're part elf a secret from me for so long and I wasn't thinking straight. I didnt mean those things I said... Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?"

After slight hesitation, I nodded as I said firmly, "Leave, and never come around me again."

"""""""""""""""""'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

If you would like the next part to the story, then please ask for it in the comments :)

Also if you would like to make a request for a smut or fluff fanfic with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please leave the request in the comments along with a plot for the fanfic and I will post it as a chapter.

This fanfic was made in response to Saddles18's request.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas or characters from The Hobbit, they belong to the creators of the movies and J.R.R Tolkien


	11. From King to King pt2

I sat on the king sized bed infor me and Thranduil's chambers with my face buried in my hands shortly after having gotten sick in a bedpan that Thranduil had left beside the bed for me. He had really been being great to me ever since he had asked me to marry him about a month ago. Our wedding had taken place only a week ago, it was very elaborate and full of life, laughing and fun. I was treated like absolute royalty just like Thranduil had promised I would be.

As good as life as Thranduil's Queen in Mirkwoid was treating me, I wasn't all that happy. Yes, sure, being waited on was great and Thranduil was absolutely wonderful. I had come to love Thranduil over the month we had been yogether so far, but I knew that I still held a soft spot in my heart for someone else, Thorin. The way we parted last time we saw each other left me unsettled and I could not shake the Dwarf King from my mind, or my heart.

I wanted Thorin's forgiveness for marrying Thranduil. I needed Thorin's forgiveness for marrying Thranduil. I needed the King Under the Mountains forgiveness to put my heart at ease and finally give myself entirely to Thranduil. I put my hand on my stomach as I rethought that statement, I needed to give myself entirely to Thranduil and our baby.

Yes, I was pregnant, which I had only found out about a few days ago. Yes, I knew that if Thorin found out that I was pregnant to the Elven King he may be even more mad... which was why I needed to travel to Erebor and get Thorin to forgive me before my pregnancy started to show.

Though, Thranduil did not even yet know that I was pregnant. I hadn't told my new husband that I was carrying his unborn child. There was a lot that I hadn't told Thranduil... during the first few weeks after Thorin left Mirkwood, I had been extremely depressed. I wanted nothing more to leave Mirkwood with Thorin and become his Queen, not Thranduil's. After Thorin had rejected me the way he did in the cells, part of my reason to marry Thranduil was to free Thorin and the company from Mirkwood in hopes that by doing that, they would still be able to get to the mountain in time and open the door to Erebor.

I knew Erebor's meaning to Thorin, and even though Thorin had turned his back on me, I wanted him to have that mountain because I knew that it made him happy. Erebor and the Arkenstone.

Before me and Thranduils wedding, I had often found myself hoping that Thorin would realize that another thing that made him happy was the thought of forgiving me and bringing me back to Erebor with him to make me his Queen and have his children. But the day of me and Thranduil's wedding, Thorin had still not come back for me... so that day, I married Thranduil and all hope that I would ever be with Thorin began to fade away, though he remained in my heart and I knew that until Thorin forgave me, I wouldn't be able to be happy.

I couldn't tell Thranduil about our baby, I was scared to. I had been from an abusive household as a child with my father hitting and beating my mother and I at practically every turn. I did not yet know Thranduil well enough to judge if he would be a good father, that alone raised a slight fear in me.

I began to cry at the memory as I thought back to my own father. He had struck fear into me and my mother both with his sometimes drunken and even sometimes sober beatings. I remembered clearly one summer day, the sun was shining down feircely on the earth, raising the temperature outside to somewhere to be categorized as one of the hottest days that year.

I had been out playing with my friends while my mother was carrying water in buckets back to the house. She was pregnant at the time, though only in her early stages of pregnancy so she could still do physical things without much effort. Well, she happened to drop one of the water buckets, spilling water all over her clothes and onto the ground. My father had happened to be watching because he ran out of the house immediately and dragged my mother back into the house, making her spill the other bucket of water along the way... That night, he beat her until she had a miscarriage.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard footsteps coming towards the door and I wiped the fallen tears off of my face as Legolas entered the room. He looked over at me in concern as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, asking gently, "Berdice, are you ok? I thought I heard you crying."

I sniffled a little as I nodded slightly, "I was crying, but I'm ok now."

Legolas asked, his voice filled with concern as he did so, "What were you crying about... if you dont mind me asking?"

I smiled slightly at Thranduils son as I decided that it couldn't hurt to tell just him what had me so upset, I looked at him, making eye contact as I informed him, "If I tell you, then you mustnt tell your father."

Legolas nodded in agreement, giving me his word.

I took in a shaky breath as I prepared to tell Legolas what I was afraid to tell Thranduil, "I am pregnant with your fathers child."

Legolas had a look of surprise on his face, but I continued talking, "And I am afraid to tell him... I love your father. Though I do not yet know him well enough to know what type of father he would be to my child. You see, Legolas, my father was very abusive to me when I was a child and when my mother was pregnant with her second child, he beat her until she had a miscarriage. I know that Thranduil would not do those things, but this is my first time being pregnant, and I am scared."

Legolas looked at me with understanding clear in his blue eyes as he nodded slightly, "I can understand why youre scared, considering what you've been through, but you even said yourself that you know that Thranduil wouldn't hurt your or your child. That's terrible what happened to you, but look at me, I'm Thranduil's son and he never beat me, scolded me yes, but never beat me. I can honestly tell you that Thranduil is a wonderful father... I think that you should tell him."

I nodded slightly at Legolas when he suggested that I tell Thranduil about our baby.

Legolas then asked me, "Would you like for me to go and get him?"

I nodded again with a small smile, "Please, if he's not busy?"

Legolas smiled kindly at me as he said, standing up from the bed and going to the door, "Of course."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After Legolas had went to find Thranduil, telling him that I needed to speak to him, Thranduil came to our room immediately, asking how I was feeling and if I was ok. At that I smiled slightly as I told him that I was fine and I hust had something important to talk to him about.

Thranduil let me know that he was listening and so I proceeded to tell him about my abusive father and him beat on me and my mother and causing her to loose her second child. After I had gotten done explaining my childhood of fear to him, I hesitated slightly as I looked intently yet, with guilt into his eyes as I informed him, "And that why I am just now telling you that I am carrying your child... I have known for several days now, and I can understand if you're upset that I kept it a secret."

Thranduil looked stunned for a moment as he took all of the information that had just been thrown at him in. Finally, he shook his head slightly and wrapped his arms protectively around me as he pulled me onto his lap and said in a smooth, calming tone, "I cannot be mad at you for that when you're reason to wait to tell me was because you lived your childhood in fear of men like your father. I can assure you though, Berdice, I am not like your father."

I nodded slightly, "Thank you for understanding. I know you're not like my father, it was stupid of me to doubt you."

Now I knew that while he was being so understanding, it was the right time for me to ask for permission to go to Erebor to attempt to earn Thorin's forgiveness that I so desperately needed.

Thranduil shook his head slightly at my comment, "Not stupid, you were just scared."

I nodded slightly as I sighed before asking Thranduil, "I cannot shake how Thorin left here so mad at me out of my mind, it weighs on me every day and I need to get him to forgive me before I get to far in my pregnancy. I need Thorin to forgive me so that I can put my mind at ease and be the mother to our child and the wife to tou that I need to be. Do I have your permission to travel to Erebor and visit the King Under the Mountain?"

Thranduil sighed before speaking, not sounding overly pleased with my request but not sounding angry either, "While I do not like the idea of you going to visit Thorin to get his forgiveness, especially since I do not know how long it will take you to get his forgiveness, with him being the stubborn Dwarf King that is, I cannot deny you the trip that you believe could put your mind at ease. I want nothing more than for you to be happy, so I will permit you to travel to Erebor, as long as you take Legolas with you for protection while you travel."

I nodded in agreement, "I accept."

""""''""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Thorin's P.O.V

"Fili! Kili! Orc and goblin bodies over there!" I roared, reflecting my anger towards my two Nephews as I had to tell tgem for seemingly the hundredth time that they could not drag Orc and Goblin bodies half way to the pile and then just leave them laying there sprawled randomly across the ground.

I watched from the side of the battle field as my companions cleaned up the area and rid it of dead bodies. I had been forbidden to help with the removal of the bodies by everyone in the company. Technically, they couldn't force me not to help with the cleanup job resulting from the Battle of the Five Armies, that had ended about a week ago, but they begged me to take it easy and not to hurt myself any worse since my wounds were still healing.

I had taken the worst beating of my life in The Battle of the Five Armies. To be honest, I had almost died, Kili and Fili had almost died too, all of us being pierced severely by arrows. Luckily though, as if by some miracle, all three of us pulled through and survived.

Everyone in the company had survived wich was the best outcome anyone could have hoped for, plus the fact tha we had Erebor back now, our homeland. I was now officially King Under the Mountain and Smaug had been slain by Bard, a bowman of Laketown who had had little faith in me and mine and my peoples quest. It didn't matter anymore though, who had faith in the quest and who didnt because we had everything we needed now.

I had Erebor, the title of King, my companions, and the Arkenstone along with all of the treasures of Erebor which had temporarily driven me insane, I had overcome the Gold sickness though and was back to being myself again. At least on the outside it seemed like I was myself.

My heart was broken though, it had been broken since I saw Berdice with Thranduil and was even more broken when I was informed that she agreed to marry him. So many thoughts played through my mind as I watched the battlefield be cleared with my arms folded tightly across my chest.

Did Berdice love Thranduil?

Did she just marry him because I rejected her?

If I hadn't rejected her, would she be my queen right now?

Would I ever be able to steal her from Thranduil?

I was grieving for her, to have here stay up late with me at night and be able to talk to her about almost anything. To feel her smaller hand resting gently over my larger hands as she stared into my eyes and assured me that I would be a wonderful king to my people. I missed the sound of her voice as she spoke quietly to me, not wanting to wake the others up in the middle of night when we were on watch together. I missed her laugh whenever she found sonething amusing and I missed her fat jokes about Bombur.

I cursed quietly to myself as I regretted rejecting her in Mirkwood abd driving her right into the arms of Thranduil . I knew that he was treating her good because she would without doubt give him a piece of her mind if he wasn't. And then if he didnt listen to her after she called him out on bad behavior, he would be dangerously close to getting a kick to his balls.

I wondered if Thranduil knew her as well as I did, and if he aappreciated and loved her attitude as much as I did.

Being consumed with anger for my foolishness of letting her slip away from ne when she told me that she loved me, I spun around quickly, making my head hurt slightly and went back into the mountain and to my chambers without explanation.

I laid down on my bed, grunting slightly in pain as my stitches pulled at my side. I laud on my back and stared at the plain stone ceiling as I prayed to every God in Middle Earth that somehow Berdice would come back to me, and somehow she would find it in her heart to give me a second chance though I was very aware that I didnt deserve a second chance from her.

But I needed her, wanted her, for she was more precious than the A rkenstone.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

If you would like the next part to the story, then please ask for it in the comments :)

Also if you would like to make a request for a smut or fluff fanfic with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please leave the request in the comments along with a plot for the fanfic and I will post it as a chapter.

This fanfic was made based on Saddles18's brilliant ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas or characters from The Hobbit, they belong to the creators of the movies and J.R.R Tolkien


	12. Lost with Fili pt2

At my request for him to leave and never come around me again, Fil llooked hurt and troubled as he stood up from the log and came to his full height. Thered was pain in his blue eyes as he looked down at me where I remained sitting and he asked quietly, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Annoyance flashed through my body for a second as I said plainly, my eyes unwavering from his eyes, "Yes."

Fili nodded slightly before turning his back to me and walking further into the forest, having no idea of where to go. I didn't care though if he got lost even more and Thorin had to set his priorities of building a life for his people in the Blue Mountains aside in order to go and find his idiot of a Nephew himself.

With Fili having left me by myself, I allowed tears to stream down my face again, he had hurt me so badly with what he had said to me. The reason that I thought it probably hurt so bad was because I knew that it was true. I was a freak of nature being half elf and half dwarf, not entirely belonging to either race. I was never meant to exist, just being a mistake made by a stupid elf and an even stupider dwarf.

Fili had come to me asking my forgiveness and sounding so genuine and sincere that it hurt ne to reject his pleas for forgiveness. Though I did manage to reject him, even though I still loved him, I turned him away. He had hurt me and I needed to shield my heart to avoid potentially being hurt more. How he acted towards me made me feel like my heart was being broken in two, so why was I half way tempted to go after him and try to help him whenever I glanced up at the spot in the woods where he had disappeared from my sight?

I stood up, coming to my full height and took a deep breath as I looked to where I had last seen Fili. I took a step in that direction before shaking my head to myself and starting to walk in a different direction. I decidef that I woukd not seek him out and try to talk to him, it was too soon for that. Instead, I would find my way out of the woods and back to the Blue Mountains. If he took to long to return to the mountains, then I would tell someone the general area he went missing and try to get someone to look for him.

That someone would not be me though. I would allow him to beat himself up, leave him thinking that I absolutely hated him and would not forgive him no matter what. I would allow Fili to be miserable until I knew he had suffered enough or until I couldn't keep up with avoiding him anymore.

""""""""""""""""""""'""""'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was later that day that I had found my way back to the Blue Mountains and I had been secretly keeping a look out for Fili to make sure that he had returned home safely as well. Turned out that he returned back to the Blue Mountains only an hour after me which made me feel relieved that he was ok. He saw me when he first returned to the mountains, possibly knowing that I was waiting to see that he was safe.

Though, he did not approach me and I could tell that he was trying not to look at me as he walked past me. We hadn't been lost for long enough for suspicion to arise, truthfully, neither of us were even greeted because no one knew that we had been lost at all, reassuring, that was.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A week went by without me or Fili talking and whenever we were near each other, we did our best to avoid looking at eachother... well, he did his best to avoid looking at me. I though, purposely held my gaze on him and allowed him to catch me staring at him. Whenever he would make eye contact with me, I woukd always stare right at him before narrowing my eyes in annoyance and lookin away, secretly laughing on the inside, knowing that this was torture for him.

Several times he had attempted to walk up to me, and every time, I walked out of the room and away from him before he could fully approach me. He had tried to get my atrention from across the room by calling my name. When he did this though, I simply looked up at him for a moment and then walked away, as if he were no more than a fly on the wall. Following that, I would walk away.

He also went as far as to have Kili bringing me letters asking for forgiveness for what happened in the woods but not stating in the note what had happened so that no one else would find out. Truth was, I had forgiven him secretly but was keeping my forgiveness to myself. I briefly looked at each of the notes that Kili brought me from Fili before handing them back to Kili without a word, not entirely trusting myself to refrain from smiling if I said anything to Kili about me supposedly wanting his brother to leave me alone.

I was now up in my room, sitting on my bed with the memories of the past week floating around in my mind. I was brought out of my thoughts though when I heard someone knocking on my door, their knocks hard and determined. I sighed and called out to whoever it was that was knocking at my door, "Come in."

I watched in surprise as my door was opened and Fili came into the room, shutting the door behind him. He saud nothing for a moment and I stood up, getting off of my bed and coming to my full height as I informed him, "I'll be leaving now."

As I went to walk past him though, Fili grabbed my arm and practically growled into my ear, "No, you won't."

Before I had time to react, Fili had me pinned against the wall while he held my hands over my head and said roughly and posessively, leaning towards me so that his body was pressed against mine and speaking into my ear, "I do notcare that you told me to never come aaround you again, I'm here now and rather you like it or not, that's the way its gonna be. You've avoided me for far too long, (Y/N), and I can't take it any longer."

The sudden aggressiveness and posessiveness in Filis behavior startled me beyond words, making me not be able to think of anything worth saying for once. I felt weak with Filis body pressed dominantly against mine, and I was very turned on by his controlling behavior. Being part elf, I had the stregnth that I needed to try to push Fili away, but I didnt want to, I wanted him to be the one in control right now.

Realizing that I had nothing to say back to him, Fili smiled slightly before crashing his lips roughly against mine. I kissed him back as butterflies swarmed uncontrollably in my stomach until my knees felt weak. Fili then pulled away from me, breaking the kiss but still holding my hands above my head as he commanded, "Strip down to your underwear and bra and lay on your back on the bed, now."

I nodded slightly, and he let go of my wrists. I then stripped down ti my bra and underwear feeling his eyes trained intently on me as I did so. I knew that he was watching me even without looking at him. I then began following his next command, I went over and laid on my back on the bed.

Fili smiled approvingly and it was then that I had noticed that while I had been getting undressed and laying down on the bed, he had been getting undressed also. He stood there at the foot of the bed in only his boxers. His skin was tanned and scared in various places of his body. I noticed that he had a tattoo over the left side of his chest, of a roaring loin, which clearly suited him.

His body was in great condition, not to my surprise. His arms were roped with muscle, his stomach muscles prodominant and tight, his chest well defined. He had blonde hair covering lightly over his chest and thinning out as it lowered down his stomach only to thicken in a trail leading down his boxers.

I took the sight in, appreciating it greatly as he climbed slowly onto the bed and crawled on top of me with his arms on either side of me to keep himself from crushing me. The first thing he did, was to raise obe of his hands off of tye bed and tuck my hair behind my pointed ears on each side. My breath hitched slightly in my throat as his fingers grazed over the tips of my ears, the most sensitive part of my body.

He chuckled slightly as realization hit him, and he asked almost taunting me, "Oh, your ears are sensitive are they?"

I nodded slightly, "Yes."

Fili then smiled and got off of be before climbing off of the bed and going over to get a rope that I used for hunting that was laying on a table across the room. When he came back over to the bed, he had a sly smile on his face.

I asked innocently even though I had an idea of what he was thinking of doing with that rope, "What are you doing?"

He answered my question with a command as he ordered, "Put your hands behind the headboard."

I listened to him without hesitation and soon felt the rope being wrapped and tied around my wrists so that I wouldn't be able to touch him as he pleasured me. I then felt him give a hard tug on the rope to make sure that I wouldn't be able to wriggle free. Being satisfied with hus knot tying skills, he then climbed back onto the bed and crawled on top of me again.

I sucked in a shaky breath of air as he sucked on the tip of my right ear, making me moan loudly at the sensation of the most sensitive part of my body getting such pleasurable treatment. He then did the same thing to my other ear, getting a similar reaction and I could feel wetness begin to pool in between my legs at how aroused I was with the situation I was in.

Fili then removed my bra and took my right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and flicking his tongue against it as ge did so while pinching my other nipple with his fingers. I arched my back, pushing my breasts further into their source of pleasure when Fili switched which breast he was sucking on and what one he was groping.

He then began trailing kisses down my stomach and to where the waistband of my underwear was. He slipped his tongue inside the waistband of my underwear, making me moan and whimper slightly as he watched me react to his touch. Fili then grasped the waistband of my underwear with his teeth and slid my underwear down to my knees.

He looked at me, making eye contact before lowering his face in between my legs. I felt his tongue against my core , making me moan as he licked up and down it before parting my folds with his talented tongue and finding my clit easily, taking it gently between hus teeth as he sucked tenderly on it.

I tossed my head back, suppressing a scream of pleasure at what he was doing to me. I wanted so badly to break free of the rope that held my hands away from him. I refrained from tearing loose from the rope though, not quite feeling strong enough to make the effort.

Fili then plunged his tongue into me without warning causing me to shout his name. His moustache beads slapped against my thighs and wetness as he pumped his tongue in and out of me, only causing the pleasure to increase. I let out a whimper as I felt my walls close in on him and he then pulled away from me, tempting me to protest before he plunged two of his thick dwarf fingers into me and began to fuck me with his fingers.

I closed my eyes and whimpered in pleasure as he curled his fingers inside of me, hitting my g-spot and making me see stars as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of me, curling them repeatedly at that spot, never failing to make me moan or whimper from his talents.

My walls tightened around him again and this time, he kept going, knowing that my release was coming. When I couldn't hold back any more, I tipped my head back and screamed his name as I released around his fingers.

Fili groaned with arousal as he pulled his fingers out of me and stuck them in his mouth, sucking my juices off of them. He then smiled at me lustfully as he commented with a hint of humor in his voice, "Tastes like forgiveness to me."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

If you would like the next part to the story, then please ask for it in the comments :)

Also if you would like to make a request for a smut or fluff fanfic with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please leave the request in the comments along with a plot for the fanfic and I will post it as a chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas or characters from The Hobbit, they belong to the creators of the movies and J.R.R Tolkien


	13. Dwalin gets Jealous pt5

It had been a day since my first time training with Dwalin and as me and Kili walked through the forest together, taking advantage of the early morning weather while Dwalin and Thorin were having an important conversation with Gandalf and Beorn, I couldn't shake the thought of Dwalin taking me roughly as he possibly could due to his comment during our training the previous day.

Kili looked over at me with a smirk as he teased, "Stop lusting after Dwalin and pay attention when I'm talking to you."

I blushed slightly when Kili said that ad I tried to deny it, "I wasn't lusting after Dwalin... I was just in thought."

Kili nodded still seemingly unconvinced, "Just out of curiosity... would you be jealous if another woman took an interest in Dwalin and he gave her attention?"

I thought a moment before nodding slightly, "Yea, it would bother me I guess, but it would be worse if he encouraged her interest in him... why?"

Kili shrugged as he asked another question, "So, are you jealous of the women of Dwalins past?"

Not thinking too much of it, I shook my head and shrugged, "No, not really, the women that were with in the past, were with him in the past and their time with him is now over... I'm with Dwalin now, in the present and I hope that I'll still be with him in the future."

Kili nodded in understanding and then a smirk came across his face as he asked yet another question, making me start to believe that he wanted to get as much information out of me as possible, "So, I guess since you aren't jealous about the women of Dwalins past, you wouldn't be interested to hear the stories I've heard about Dwalin and women or the things I've witnessed first hand?"

Curiosity then got the best of me as I hesitated for a moment before asking, "You know stories and have witnessed things of this topic?"

Kili laughed slightly and then said, "Indeed I do, Dwalin is very popular with the women."

I felt a touch of jealousy as I bit my bottom lip slightly and asked, giving into Kili's temptations, "Ok, tell me what you know."

Kili laughed slightly again as he nodded in agreement, "Should I start with those two women that he picked up at the same time? I was there for that."

I looked at Kili in slight shock, jealousy spreading through my mind as I asked, "He picked up two women at the same time?"

Kili nodded before starting his telling of the story, "It wasn't overly long ago, we were living in the Blue Mountains obviously, content and settled down with the life Thorin had built for us there. We were all sitting around a large table, drinking ale at a party... all of the dwarves from the company were there, we've always been a close group. Anyways, we were all drinking ale at tgis party, there were beautiful dwarfmaidens there, all dressed up nice and such.

A bet was made between Thorin and Dwalin that they could pick up a woman faster than the other... well, when Bofur told them that the competition was starting... they both rushed away from the table, in search of women to last them through the night."

Kili paused and looked over at me, making eye contact with me as we walked and I listened, knowing where the story was leading to.

He then picked up the story where he left off, "Dwalin ended up coming back with two beautiful women that happened to be sisters. Thorin came back with a woman also, and she was very attractive as well. Though when Thorin saw that Dwalin had managed to pick up two women in the time that he managed to pick up one, his facial expression was absolutely hilarious.

I told you, Dwalins good with the women and women love Dwalin.

Later that night, I laid in my room and could hear those two women screaming Dwalins name all night."

When Kili ended his story, I could practically feel my heart sink in my chest. I knew that those women were in the past, and that Dwalin had only used them for one night... but still it bothered me to think of him being with any other woman... ever.

With that I realized that I was possibly jealous, not that I would admit it though. It also arose fear in me at the thought that Dwalin could possibly just be using me for sex during the journey to Erebor considering there wasn't any other women around.

I attempted to shake the thought from my mind though as Kili asked, "Would you like to hear some of the other stories now?"

I shook my head at Kili's question, "No, I think Ill pass on that."

Kili nodded and I looked up over at him, not paying attention to where I was walking though, I tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground, landing painfully on my side.

Kili immediately questioned, sounding concerned, "Are you ok?"

I nodded slightly and went to get up, though when I tried to get up, a flash of searing pain shot throughout my side that I had fallen on, making me cry out briefly at the unexpected pain.

Kili then looked even more concerned as he came to me where I laid on the ground, "Can you get up?"

I winced as I attempted to get up again and then admitted, "You might have to help me."

Kili nodded without hesitation and carefully helped me to my feet.

As I stood up to my full height being slightly shorter than Kili, I hissed at the intense pain in my side but stepped away from Kili anyways and insisted when he looked at me in concern, "I'm ok, I'm fine... lets get back to Beorns, alright?"

Kili nodded in agreement to my idea and then we began walking back to Beorns together, with me trying not to alert Kili of how bad my side was hurting me and trying to ignore the intense pain tgat shot through my body with each step I took. As we neared Beorns house, the pain was getting to be almost to much for me to bear let alone keep a secret. Kili knew that I was hurt but I didnt think he knew how much I was hurting. If he did, then it would probably be likely for him to be carrying me back to Beorns instead of letting me walk.

When we were standing just outside of Beorns front door, I looked over to Kili and asked him in a begging tone, "Please don't tell anyone about me falling today, not even Dwalin."

Kili looked confused at me request as he asked, "Why not? And why not especially Dwalin?"

I sighed as I quickly tried to explain my reasoning, "Because, Im really not even that hurt and I don't want everyone always asking me how I'm feeling and worrying about me. I don't want to be told to take it easy and I know that if Dwalin finds out that I got hurt, he's going to be concerned about me and he might possibly start hovering over me and not let me out of his sight. I need to be trained properly in weaprony and if Dwalin thinks that I'm hurt, he may put off training for a while."

Kili nodded slightly in understanding but then said, "Alright, but if it gets worse, then you can count on it that I will tell about what happened no matter if you will be mad at me or not."

I nodded back at Kili in agreement before opening the door to Beorns house and stepping inside. Kili came in behind me and shut the door behind himself.

We then made it over to where the rest of the company was sitting and standing around Beorns table talking to eachother and as soon as Dwalin saw me, he came up to me smiling as he kissed my forehead. I blushed slightly and when my dwarf warrior pulled away from me, he asked, "Are you ready for training today?"

I nodded, smiling even though I knew that training would make my side hurt worse. With that, Dwalin asked me, "Axe or sword?"

I thought for a moment before answering, "Axe, like you of course. Does this mean that we are going to be using weapons today?"

Dwalin smiled slightly at my question, since he knew that desperately wanted to learn how to fight properly. I honestly did want to learn to fight properly, I wanted to learn how to defend myself and fight as well as the rest of the company, preferably excluding Bilbo. Nothing against Bilbo though, it was just that his fighting skills weren't great.

Dwalin then took my hand in his, bringing me out of my thoughts as he led me out of Beorns house and to the spot we used the previous day as our training area. It had been all I could do not to whimper in pain and walk normally wgike Dwalin led me to the training area. Then when we got to the training area, Dwalin pulled out his two battle axes that were usually strapped to his back and then he handed me an axe, keeping one for himself.

I took the axe from his hand and quickly discovered that the axe was as heavy as it looked, if not heavier. When I took it from him, I winced as I took on the extra weight, struggling to hold the axe up due to the pain the strain was causing in my already aching side.

Dwalin, possibly seeing me wince, asked me, "Are you ok?"

I smiled slightly as I answered him, "Yea, just heavier than I expected."

I knew that wasn't a total lie, but not the full truth either.

Dwalin looked slightly skeptical but nodded anyways as he asked me, "Can you show me how you think you should swing an axe?"

I nodded slightly and swung the axe with much effort, gripping the handle of the axe as tightly as I could, now willing it to slip from my hands. Halfway through my swing though, searing pain in my side followed, it now being to much to bear. I fell to the ground, dropping the axe from my hands as I did so.

The last thing I was aware of was Dwalin, thinking that I had simply fallen from swinging the axe so hard laughing slightly as he said, "You won't live long swinging an axe like that."

Not being able to find the stregnth to talk, I didnt respond to him. I heard his slight humor turn to sudden panic as he asked me sounding very concerned, "(Y/N), Are you ok?"

The last thing I felt before passing out was his rough callused hands gently on my face.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I could hear the sound of someone pacing nearby me, the sound of their boots stuffing across the floor, followed by Dwalins voice, "Why wouldn't either of you tell me ahead of time, Kili?!" His voice was practically a growl and tyen it softened as he added, "She could possibly die!"

I then heard Balinese voice as he informed Dwalin, "She's not going to die Dwalin, she has a few broken ribs and she passed out from pain, she'll wake up soon."

Before anyone could say anything else, I spoke, alerting everyone that I was awake and opening my eyes, "Dwalin, Kili didn't tell you that I fell in the woods and hurt myself because I asked him not to."

Dwalin looked confused as he came over to the extremely large bed I was laying on and then calmly looked around the room and said, "Everyone, leave and let me and (Y/N) talk alone."

No one hesitated to leave the room and after the last dwarf left the room, they shut the door behind themself, leavingme and Dwalin alone in the room.

Dwalin then asked me, sounding slightly hurt as he did so, "Why'd you tell Kili not to tell me that you had gotten hurt?"

To that I answered honestly, "I told him not to tell anyone that I had gotten hurt because I didnt want everyone worrying about me and constantly asking me if I was ok. I asked him not to tell you specifically though because I didn't want you to be constantly concerned about me and hovering over me. I was afraid that you might think I was weak because I got hurt on a simple walk. Here you're a fierce and seasoned warrior and I'm just a regular human woman who barely has experience with weapons at all. You have survived through a fair share of battles and I fell and tripped and didnt Balin say I broke a few ribs? Just walking through the woods... I would've told you that I broke a few ribs right away if I would have known, but I didnt think it was that bad."

Dwalin shook his head, "I don't think you're weak, (Y/N). You're not just an ordinary human woman, you are better than all the others... ok? I'll try not to hover too much, but you've got to take it easy and let your ribs heal. I'm trusting you not to get hurt without telling me again, and I hope you don't get hurt again, ok?"

I nodded slightly, surprised at how calm Dwalin was being and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I then kissed him back before he pulled away. He then stood up to his full height again and smirked as he took my hand in his rough callused one. Smirking slightly, he said, "You need to recover fast so that I can show you just how rough I can be."

I smiled at Dwalin when he said that and I reassured him, "I'll make sure I recover real soon for that."

I definately would make sure that I recovered soon, because I definately wanted Dwalin to be as rough as possible with me.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

What did you think about the Dwalin chapter?

If you would like another chapter to this Dwalin fanfic then please ask for one in the comments and I will gladly post another chapter to it.

Also if you would like to make a request for Smut or Fluff fanfics with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, Elrond or Bard, then please make the request with a plot for the fic in the comments and I will post a chapter of your requested fanfic :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or ideas of The Hobbit. They belong to J.R.R Tolkien and the producers of the movie.


	14. From King to King pt 3

Berdice's P.O.V

I walked Through the forest on my way to Erebor with Legolas at my side. I carried a single lightweight pack on my back while Legolas carried the other things we were bringing with us, insisting that I do not over exert myself despite my protests that I could carry more than he allowed me to.

We weren't far away from the lonely mountain now, and I was able to see the corpses that laid across Erebor's battle field. Pain crossed many heart along with fear that Thorin may turn me away and send me back to Mirkwood.

I could make out the the dwarves as I watched them drag corpses off of the battlefield. It arose the nerve racking question in my mind that I was scared to find out the answer to. Was anyone that I knew laying dead on that battlefield? I sure hoped that everyone had lived and everyone was doing well.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Legolas asked me, "Are you ready to go and see them again? Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded, "Yes, Legolas, I want to do this. I need to do this, I have to get Thorin to forgive me because until he forgives me, I won't be happy and I won't be able to totally focus on your father and our unborn child."

Legolas nodded slightly before gesturing to the battlefield ahead, "They're working hard to clean up the place, looks to have been alot of casualties concerning the Orcs and Goblins."

I nodded back at him in agreement, "I always knew that Thorin would be able to reclaim Erebor."

Legolas questioned, "How?"

I answered honestly without hesitation, "Because nothing can stop Thorin Oakenshield from getting what he's determined to have."

Legolas nodded slightly before saying, "So, as long as he is determined to have it, You would give him anything he asked for?"

Luckily, I was able to avoid having to answer his question when I heard Kili calling my name as he began running up to me.

A wide smile crossed my face at the sight of my friend and I immediately ran away from Legolas and to Kili, embracing him in a tight hug which he returned.

We pulled away from eachother as others started approaching abd greeting me with words of welcoming and several dwarves telling me they missed me.

I smiled at everyone and gave hugs back to those who hugged me. After all of the greetings were over and the commotion subsided, I looked around in confusion for the Dwarf king before asking no one in particular, "Where's Thorin?"

It was Dwalin that answered, his voice gruff as he said, "Thorin's in his chambers taking it easy by our request."

I asked in confusion, now concerned about Thorin, "Why's he taking it easy? Is he ok?"

Dwalin nodded calmly as he reassured me, "Yes, Thorin is fine, he's recovering from his battle injuries and should be fully recovered soon."

I asked another question then, "So he was hurt badly in the battle?"

Dwalin nodded, "Aye, So was Fili and Kili."

Kili nodded in agreement, "We were surrounded by Goblins after we pushed down a wall, Luckily though, Beorn cane by and got us out of that rough situation. It was pretty awesome to watch him in bear form, he launched tge goblins across the field and away from us."

I listened to Kili's story before smiling slightly, "Well, I'm glad that all of you lived... Can I see Thorin? Is he up for visitors?"

Dwalin nodded slightly as he glared past me and at Legolas, his voice turning hostile as he asked, drawing everyone's attention to Legolas now, "And what is the Elf doing here?"

Legolas stepped forwards immediately, not allowing me to speak for him as he informed the Dwarves, and Bilbo who stood off to the side of the company, "It was requested by Thranduil that I come with Berdice to protect her on her travels here."

Kili then informed Legolas, "You can leave now, one if us will see her back to Mirkwood when she is ready to return."

Legolas looked hesitant as he looked over at me even though he was speaking to Kili any anyone else who was paying attention, "I don't think that Thranduil would be happy with that."

Fili assured Legolas, "She will be fine, we'll take care of her just like we did before Mirkwood, she will return home safely and if Thranduil gets mad at you, I'll take the blame."

Dwalin looked over at Fili as if to protest but Fili stated again, firmly standing by his word, "I'll take the blame."

Legolas looked like he hadn't made a firm decision and so I added in, making eye contact with him as I said, "It's ok Legolas, I will be fine here without you."

Legolas hesitated for a moment before nodding slightly before stepping forwards and handing my bag of clothes to Fili. He then said to the young dwarf Prince, "I'm trusting you."

Fili nodded as he took my bag from Legolas, "She will be just fine."

With that, Legolas nodded slightly before turning and running back off into the woods, disappearing from my line of vision.

"""""""""""""""'"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I was now standing in front of tye door to Thorin's chambers with Balin who agreed to take me to see the king.

Balin looked over at me and politely asked, "Could you stay out here for just a moment, please lass?"

I nodded with a slight smile as Balin smiled back at me before opening the door to Thorin's chambers, entering the room, and closing the door quietly behind himself.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Thorin's P.O.V

I watched as Balin came into my room and shut the door quietly behind himself. I propped myself up on my elbows as I asked him in curiosity, "What brings you here? I thought you were helping with the moving of corpses?"

Balin nodded slightly before answering, "I was helping, but I came here to tell you that you have a visitor."

I was surprised at that and then asked him with even more curiosity, though I hoped it was no one that was trying to come and take my treasure, "Who?"

Balin hesitated for a moment before answering, sounding unsure of how I would react, "Berdice."

I was speechless for a moment as I realized that my prayer to the Gods had come true at least slightly, She came to Erebor... to see me after how I had treated her in Mirkwood. I nodded slightly as Balin waited for my response, "Bring her in."

""""'"''""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''"""""""""""

I hadn't been waiting long before Balin came back out of Thorin's room and smiled at me as he said, "Thorin wishes to see you."

I smiled then, happy that the King did not turn me away, I thanked Balin as he nodded and patted me on the back in encouragement.

I took a deep breath before pushing the door to Thorin's chambers open and entering the room, closing the door behind myself. I then stood there in front of the door as Thorin held his intent gaze on me, looking right into my eyes.

He said nothing and neither did I then at the same time, we both spoke, saying the exact same thing, "I'm sorry."

Both of us looked at each other in surprise and I started to walk over to Thorin as he climbed out of his bed and stood to his full height, being a few inches taller than me.

When I was standing only a couple feet in front of Thorin, I shook my head slightly, "No, I hurt you, and I'm sorry."

Thorin then replied with, "I reacted reduculously when you tried to apologize to me, I hurt you and drove you into Thranduil's arms, I'm sorry."

I looked into Thorin's eyes that expressed his guilt as I informed him, "I can't blame you Thorin... I did that with Thranduil in front of you and then, I married Thranduil... and now, just recently, I discovered that I'm pregnant."

Thorin looked shocked, "You're p-pregnant to him?"

I nodded slightly, looking at the ground as I shuffled my feet nervously and said in a whisper, "Yes."

Thorin said nothing for a moment, making me fear that he was again angry at me and I didn't dare look up at him, not wanting to see anger and pain reflected in his perfect blue eyes. After a moment though, I felt his fingers under my chin and he gently tilted my head up so that I was looking directly into his eyes as he asked, his voice surprisingly soft, "Berdice, if you are pregnant, then why are you traveling?"

I hesitated for a moment, biting my bottom lip slightly before replying, "I needed to come and see you and make things right between us before I got to far in my pregnancy to travel. I missed you and I needed to see you, I didnt want to keep distance between us... I came for your forgiveness."

Thorin nodded slightly, "You have my forgiveness, you've had my forgiveness since I came to Erebor, it was then that I realized I was wrong to have treated you the way I did. Now I must ask you to forgive me."

I smiled as I nodded, "You're forgiven."

Thorin gave me a half smile before asking, "Do you love Thranduil?"

I sighed, knowing that I could not lie to Thorin, "Yes, I do. But when I told you I loved you in Mirkwood, I meant it more than I have ever meant anything in my life."

Thorin glanced at the ground as he asked quietly before looking at me again, "And now?"

I hesitated, unsure how Thorin would react to my answer, "I still love you."

Thorin's lips twitched in what could be considered a hint of a smile, "Really?"

I nodded and then informed him, "To be honest Thorin, You are taking my pregnancy to Thranduil very well along with the fact that I admitted to you that I do love Thranduil, I am quite surprised."

Thorin nodded slightly, "Aye, I may be. Though I am not pleased that you are pregnant to and love Thranduil, it lightens my outlook on our relationship that you love me too."

I then asked, confused, "Lightens your outlook on our relationship?"

Thorin sat down on his bed and motioned for me to sit beside him, so I sat beside him and he began talking, his voice low as he informed me, "When we got to Erebor... It was not long before the gold sickness began to consume me. I was not myself... I sat staring at the treasure more than was healthy, I almost killed Bilbo when he failed to retrieve the Arkenstone due to Smaug. I got into fights with Dwalin, and he is my best friend, there's no one I trust more. I only cared about the gold."

Thorin paused for a moment as he looked at the ground, "I hated you when I had the gold sickness, I was furious at you when I left Mirkwood and I forgave you when I got to Erebor, but when I got the gold sickness... I purely hated you, I hated you because the thought of you made me care for something more than just the treasure. I hated you because I knew you would hate who I had become at the time. I knew I was slipping, and everyone knew that I had went insane, I was extremely dangerous."

I listened intently to every detail Thorin provided as he continued speaking, "I went into battle when I was still insane and I was almost killed, I could have died, but Fili and Kili protected me and Beorn saved us all. I was brought off the field along with Fili and Kili. We were given immediate medical attention and the battle snapped me out of my Gold Sickness. I was confined to my bed for several days while I fought to recover, and the whole time, I didn't think of gold or treasure or even the Arkenstone. I always knew that I loved you, Berdice. After the battle though, when I was recovering, I realized that you are more precious to me than the Arkenstone, You are the reason I pulled through and am still living today. I love you Berdice, and I finally have the courage to tell you that."

I was speachless at Thorin's words, incredibly happy that he loved me back and before I even knew what I was doing, I leaned into him and pressed my lips against his. I felt him begin to kiss me back and I knew it was wrong, cheating on Thranduil especially when he treated me so well, but as I felt Thorin's lips moving against mine, I could not bring myself to pull away, nor did I try to.

I continued to kiss Thorin, our kisses getting deeper and deeper as he pushed me gently onto my back on the bed and climbed on top of me, supporting himself with his arms on either side of me. He licked along my lower lip and I allowed him access into my mouth. His tongue rubbed and fought against mine, causing both of us to moan. He then withdrew his tongue from my mouth and pulled away, breaking the long lasting kiss.

I then untied the front lacings of his long sleeved royal blue shirt, revealing a portion of his chest, covered in dark, thick, curly hair. The sight of his chest turned me on, and wanting to see more of what laid under his shirt, I tugged on it slightly, to tell him that I wanted it to come off.

Thorin chucked slightly before leaning back on his knees and pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground. I took the opportunity to study Thorin's exposed torso, he had several bandages wrapped around his waist and over his left shoulder. After I looked past them though, I took in how muscular he was. His arms were roped with thick muscles and his stomach muscles were tight with his chest being prodominant.

The sight of him shirtless turned me on with desire. I had wanted Thorin to be mine and to make love to me for so long and now it was finally going to happen. Then though, I remembered that he was supposed to be taking it easy. I reminded him, "You're supposed to be taking it easy, Thorin. I want you, I've always wanted you, but I don't want you to hurt yourself more."

Thorin looked into my eyes as he said, "We can take it easy, we don't have to be rough."

I nodded slightly, happy that he wasn't backing away and then Thorin leaned over me again, supporting himself with his arms on either side of me. He looked into my eyes and then after a moment, he pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him back passionately.

Thorin then began unlacing my shirt and I helped him take it off of me along with my bra, throwing both things to the floor at the same time. Thorin used one hand to grope my breasts, rotating between the two of them as he continued to kiss me and send sparks throughout my body. I arched my back to push my breasts further into his hand and my hands found their way to the laces of his pants.

I began to unlace his pants, letting my hands graze lightly over his erection, making him moan slightly and moan again as I finished unlacing his pants and his erection sprang free, alerting me that he was not wearing any underwear. I moaned at the sight of his huge cock before pushing his pants to his mid thigh.

Thorin then kissed me passionately before pulling away and trailing his hand to my pants and he then pushed my pants and underwear down to my mid thigh. Thorin then kissed me again as he massaged my clit until I was soaked for him.

He then broke the kiss and stared into my eyes as he asked, "Are you ready?"

I nodded slightly as he watched me and then guided his member into me, kissing me as he pushed his legnth into me as far as he could. He then hesitated, letting me adjust to his size. After a moment, he continued kissing me as be began to pump into me gently and slowly.

As he continued thrusting into me, I raised my hips to meet his with each thrust. I wanted him to be rougher with me than he was being but I didn't tell him that because I knew he was supposed to be taking it easy and I didn't want him to hurt himself more.

I felt my walls close in on him as he hit my g-spot with each thrust. I moaned at the feeling of him even tighter inside of me, knowing my climax was coming close. I then tilted my head back against the bed and screamed his name as I released around his cock.

My release triggered his orgasm and as he released into me, he groaned out my name. Thorin then pulled out of me and rolled over to lay beside me on the bed. He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him before kissing my forehead and saying, "Stay here in Erebor with me and leave Thranduil to become my queen."

I was surprised by his command which was more like an offer and even though I wanted to stay in Erebor and marry Thorin, I said, "I'm pregnant with his child, I can't just leave him."

Thorin was quiet for a moment and then he asked me, "If you wasn't pregnant to him then would you leave him for me?"

I nodded slightly and then said, "Yes, I would leave him for you without a doubt, Thorin. However, I am pregnant to him."

Thorin then was silent again for a moment before he hinted, "You don't have to be pregnant to him... you could tell him that we had sex before we came to Mirkwood and you got pregnant then to me but you just told him yesterday or today or whenever you told him so that you could try to pass the baby off as his until it was born and he found out the truth. Then you could leave him and come back to Erebor and be with me."

I nodded slightly, thinking that this would be a good idea but I then asked, "The baby is going to be half elf, what would I say when he found that out? And would you be accepting of the baby even with it being half elf and Thranduils child?"

To my surprise, Thorin nodded, "I would love that child as if it were my own. As far as Thranduil finding out the truth, we can think of something to say to him then if that moment ever comes, Thranduil dont come to Erebor often and even if he comes, he may not even see the baby."

I smiled slightly at Thorin saying that he would love the child like his own and then brought up the topic, "What if the kid finds out that he is half elf which he will find out when he gets older?"

Thorin sighed, "We can tell him that he was adpoted."

My eyes widened in shock as I laughed slightly and pulled away from Thorin playfully, "That's terrible!"

Thorin smiled, seeing that I found humor in his answer but then he said seriously, "Aye, it may be, but I would do anything for you. I love you Berdice, I want to make you my queen... so what do you say? Will you lie to Thranduil and leave him for me?"

I nodded and smiled before kissing him quickly and pulling away to say eagerly, "Yes, I will become your queen, Thorin Oakenshield. Also, yes, I will lie to Thranduil and leave him for you."

At that, Thorin kissed me passionately.

""""""""""""""""'"'"""""""""'""''"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

If you would like the next part to the story, then please ask for it in the comments :)

Also if you would like to make a request for a smut or fluff fanfic with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please leave the request in the comments along with a plot for the fanfic and I will post it as a chapter.

This fanfic was made based on Saddles18's brilliant ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas or characters from The Hobbit, they belong to the creators of the movies and J.R.R Tolkien


	15. Lost with Fili pt 3

I woke up the next morning with the feeling of arms wrapped tightly around me from behind and I rolled over to face Fili who was the one with his arms wrapped around me, still being asleep.

I smiled slightly at the sight of Fili in his most vulnerable state. My thoughts drifted to the previous night when Fili came into my room and claimed me like he was entitled to do so. I didn't have a problem with his showing of dominance though, in fact, I very much liked it.

I couldn't help but wonder how angry everyone would be if it was found out by more than just Fili that I was half elf. Thorin probably wouldn't be happy... ok, Thorin would be furious about the secret I kept from the Dwarves and he would not approve of me and Filis relationship, if this was even the start of a relationship.

I had the feeling that depending on how mad Thorin would be, he might have in mind of exiling me from the Blue Mountains. Worse yet, he might decide to go through with that thought of punishment.

I knew that Fili wouldn't tell anyone about me being half elf though. The only way that others would find out would be if I told them or they saw my ears, which I would not let happen.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Fili opened his sky blue eyes and smiled, "Good morning."

With that, Fili kissed me gently but passionately. I kissed him back as well before pulling away and smiling at him, "Good morning, prince charming." I thought that that phrase would make since sinse he was a Prince and indeed charming.

Fili smiled and laughed slightly before asking, "Did you sleep well?"

I thought for a moment before I shook my head slightly and smiled as I said, "No, I could barely sleep at all. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between us nor could I get over the feeling of your arms around me."

Fili smiled approvingly at what I had admitted to him and then took my hand gently in his own and looked at my wrist, gently running his fingers over it before asking, "How are your wrists feeling?"

I smiled slightly remembering how Fili had my hands tied to the bed until he released them after he was done doing the things he was doing to me, "They feel fine, they were a little sore last night but they're ok now."

Fili nodded before kissing my hands and then sighed before informing me, "I must go, Thorin wanted to speak to me and Kili today about our work in the forge... said something about us being ready to go out and find work."

I nodded slightly as Fili let go of me and climbed off of the bed, walking over to his pile of clothes in only his underwear.

I admired the sight of his perfectly sculpted body as he got dressed into his clothes and I asked, "So, you going out to find work... means that you will not be home as much as you are now?"

I willed that not to be the case and hoped that he could work fairly close to home and return to me every night but he nodded at my question as he put his boots back on, "Aye, I'm afraid so, if I get jobs anything like Thorin used to get before he became king then I may be away for months at a time."

I felt my heart sink a little at the thought of him being gone for months at a time. The longest time I had ever been away from him had been a week and a few days, that was hard enough for me and him.

With me not saying anything to respond to him, Fili added, "I'm not sure when I'd even go away for my first job or if I'd be gone long at all so don't be worrying yet, I'm only going to a meeting now and I'll be back soon."

I nodded at that and Fili then came over to me, now fully dressed and bent down to place a soft kiss on my lips where I laid still on the bed.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck lightly, bringing him closer and harder against me as I kissed him back, long and passionately.

When Kili pulled away from me, he stood up to his full height again and smiled at me slightly before telling me, "I have to go now, I'll be back soon though and we can see where the rest of the day takes us."

I nodded, smiling even though I didn't want to spend a moment away from Fili, I wanted him by my side all the time, forever, "Alright, make sure you pay attention to what Thorin has to say and don't be thinking about me the whole time."

Fili laughed slightly as he walked to the door and as he opened the door, he smiled at me again as he said, "I think I can manage to do a little bit of both."

I laughed at his comment and watched as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind himself.

I sighed as I climbed out of bed and made my way over to my pile of clothes laying on the floor in only my bra and underwear. I then began getting dressed back into my clothes and after I was completely dressed, I sat on my bed and pulled my boots on.

I closed my eyes and fell back against my bed, not motivated at all to do anything but stay in my room until Fili returned from his meeting.

I had always loved him but it still felt weird for me to actually have him like I had always wanted him for so long. I didn't know if we could be considered lovers now, or just sex buddies, but whatever we were considered to eachother, it was definately more than just friends.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was now dinner time and I sat at a table in the dining halls with some of my best friends who were also dwarf maidens. Not even they knew that I was half elf and only half dwarf.

I got along with my friends wonderfully and always loved to gossip, but today as I sat and picked at my food, I was only half listening to their conversation, not interested in taking part.

My thoughts were entirely on Fili as I awaited for him to get back from his meeting that was obviously taking longer than either of us expected that it would.

My friends must have realized something was going on, because Blue Star poked me in the arm while my other friends looked at me expectantly. I looked around at them in confusion, "What?"

A few of them laughed, as Blue Star informed me, "We've said your name like five times since you got here and you totally ignored us. You haven't even said a word since the start of dinner, so what's going on with you?"

I shrugged, "Nothing."

Demonia didn't look impressed from where she sat across from me and she asked suggestively, "Could it be a certain lucky dwarf has gotten your attention?"

I stated flatly, "He hasn't just gotten it."

The girls were now leaning towards me on the table, demanding that I tell them who I fancied.

Just as I was about to give in and tell, I saw Fili walking over to me out of the corner of my eye and he then came to sit down beside me on at the table and with a smile, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him, making me blush as he asked, "What did I miss?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I ran up to my room, trying to beat Fili there, it was hard to stay in front of him due to his extreme physical fitness and I knew that he was running slower than he was capable of for me to have more of a chance to win our race to many room. I was trying to open the door to my room when I felt Filis arms around me and he spun made around so that he was in front of me and he then opened my door smoothly and stepped into it, looking at me with an accomplished smile on his face as he said, "I won!"

I laughed, continuing the laughing for I had started ever since the race began and I pushed him further into the room and I came into the room as well and kissed him passionately on the lips as I closed the door behind myself.

He kissed me back and when he pulled away, he smiled at me and said, "Your friends seem cool, I could probably find out how in love you are with me through them."

I laughed slightly as I looked at the ground and teased him, "You think I'm in love with you?"

Fili hesitated for a moment before he asked, "Well you are... aren't you?"

I shook my head and tried to hide a smile as I continued to tease him, "Nope. I'm actually in love with Kili."

Fili was silent and I looked up at him slowly, taking in how confused and hurt he looked. I then smiled and laughed slightly as I placed a quick kiss on his lips and then laughed as I pulled him into a hug, "Of course I'm in love with you, you fool. I've always loved you. Now the real question is if you're in love with me?"

Fili hugged me tighter and I felt him nod as he confirmed, "Of course I'm in love with you, I've just never been brave enough to admit it...and you've always loved me?"

I nodded against Filis chest, "Always."

Fili then pushed me back slightly so that he could look into my eyes as a smirk came across his face, "I'm glad to hear that you love me, (Y/N). On the other hand, You tried to trick me into thinking that you love Kili... I think that deserves a punishment."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

If you would like the next part to the story, then please ask for it in the comments :)

Also if you would like to make a request for a smut or fluff fanfic with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please leave the request in the comments along with a plot for the fanfic and I will post it as a chapter.

This fanfic was made based on Saddles18's brilliant ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas or characters from The Hobbit, they belong to the creators of the movies and J.R.R Tolkien


	16. Dwalin gets Jealous pt 6

A few days had passed and my ribs were beginning to heal, I was able to move around as long as I took it easy. Dwalin though, didn't seem to agree that I should be out of bed yet though and was constantly hovering like I thought he would be.

I walked over to the front door of Beorns house hand started to open the door when Dwalin asked me from across the room, "(Y/N), where are you going?"

I looked over at him as he walked up to me, "Just outside to get some fresh air."

He then insisted, following me outside, "Then I'm coming with you, I don't want you over exerting yourself."

I sighed, this was how he had been the past couple of days and honestly, I wasn't even hurting anymore, Beorn had a pain relieving remedy made of plants and it was working wonders. It wasn't needed for Dwalin to follow me everywhere, I wanted to have some time alone, "Honestly, Dwalin, I know that you're worried about me, but I'm fine and you don't need to follow me and worry about me all the time, ok?"

Dwalin protested, not sounding happy with what I told him, "I don't want to let you out of my sight. What would happen if a pack of Wargs came up and you were alone? You would die. Don't deny it."

Well, he did have a point there, but I also had a point, "You weren't this protective over me before when a pack of Wargs could have killed me to."

Dwalin grunted, "Aye, but you weren't hurt then either. You could at least swing a sword without wincing."

I looked over at Dwalin, now clearly more annoyed with the large Dwarf, "I can still swing a sword without wincing Dwalin! I'm not even hurting anymore! Would you please just teach me how to use a damn weapon correctly?!"

Dwalin looked at me in surprise that I had actually raised mt voice at him but he still shook his head as he said, "If we started training again, you could start hurting again."

I sighed in exasperation as I stopped in my tracks and turned around to look at the warrior, "How am I going to get tougher if I don't get hurt?! Huh? When you're hurt in battle, do you tell your enemy that you need to take it easy because you don't want to get hurt worse?! That's accepting defeat, Dwalin! Fuck you if you won't train me, What happens if I get seperated from you and I'm hurt and have to defend myself? What if I'm in battle and I get hurt and can't force myself to keep going because you didn't teach me to fight through the pain? My blood would be on your hands! Screw you Dwalin!"

Anger flashed in Dwalins eyes as he gripped my arms painfully tight and stared dangerously into my eyes as he growled, "Who do you think you are to raise your voice to me like that?"

Fear coursed through my veins as I realized how much bigger and stronger Dwalin was than me. Though I didn't show my fear, but stared back into his eyes and retorted, "I don't have to answer to you."

At that, Dwalin crashed his lips aggressively to mine and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I kissed Dwalin back as I fought his tongue for dominance with my own, my arms beginning to hurt more as his grip on them tightened and even though it hurt, I was incredibly aroused by his stregnth.

Dwalins tongue won our mini battle and he broke the kiss, pushing me to the ground and climbing on top of me. He licked down my neck before pushing my shirt off my shoulder and biting my shoulder hard making me let out a squeak of pain as I felt his teeth sink into my skin.

Dwalin then stopped biting me and kissed me roughly. I kissed him back, feeling incredibly weak under him as I tasted my blood on his lips.

Dwalin then bit my bottom lip, drawing blood which made me whimper both with pain and pleasure.

Dwalin then ripped my shirt open, like... completely tore it down the middle exposing my breasts and my stomach. He then lifted me up with one hand as he sat back on his knees and took my shirt off of me along with my bra before throwing the two articles of clothing away from us.

Dwalin then launched himself down on me, catching himself with his arms at the last second to prevent from crushing me.

He then took one of my breasts into his mouth and bit at the nipple, again causing a mixture of pain and pleasure. As he continued to bite on my nipple, rotating back and forth between the two, he took one of his hands and made a fist, trailing it down my stomach as he let the pointed part of his knuckle duster graze and scrape over my skin.

Like everything else that he had done to me since I angered him, this hurt but also caused pleasure, making me want more of it so I arched my back into the cool steal of the knuckle duster and allowed it to dig further into my skin.

Dwalin then pulled away and looked at me as I whimpered his name, he asked me, his voice low and sounding uncaring, "I'm sorry, am I hurting you?"

I shook my head even though I was hurting and whispered, "No."

Dwalin climbed off of me and dropped his fur coat to he ground as he grumbled, "Of course I am, you filthy, lying, bitch."

I said nothing to that as I watched Dwalin take his armour off and then his undershirt. He was now shirtless, revealing many scars all over his chest and torso. Pretty soon, he had his pants, underwear, and boots off to, leaving him standing completely naked.

Dwalin then dropped to his knees in front of me and pulled off my boots quickly before yanking off my pants and underwear, throwing them to the side and now leaving me completely naked.

Dwalin then climbed on top of me again and without warning, thrusted his member entirely into me while groaning at my tightness.

He gave no time for the initial pain to subside before he began pumping into me, fast and hard while kissing me roughly.

I kissed him back despite the pain my body was going through. He didnt seem to care that I had stripes of blood across my stomach from his knuckle Dusters and blood covering my shoulder from him biting me, along with a busted lip, also from him biting me.

Really, as I kissed him back and the pain caused from him entering me suddenly turned into pleasure, I didn't care much about the injuries he had inflicted on me either.

He drove himself as deeply into me as fast as he could and I brought my hips up to meet his with each thrust, only to be smashed into the ground again.

It wasn't much longer before I felt my walls closing in on him as my orgasm was building. Dwalin then started to shake and grunt with each thrust as he willed himself to keep going.

His pace and intensity of thrusts did not falter until I released around his cock and yelled out his name.

This then triggered his orgasm causing him to grunt my name as he released his seed into me. He then pulled out of me and collapsed on the ground beside me.

Both of us fought for breath and once our breathing was back to normal, Dwalin looked over at me for tge first time since his orgasm and at once looked shocked by the blood on my stomach and all over my shoulder.

Before I said anything, he asked me sounding genuinely concerned, "I made you bleed that much?"

I nodded slightly, "Yes, it's ok though, I understand now how rough you can be." I laughed slightly to reassure him that it was ok but when I laughed it caused me pain and I winced slightly.

Noticing this Dwalin looked guilty, "I'm sorry, (Y/N). You should have told me to stop."

I shook my head, "No, I didn't want you to."

Dwalin then scooted closer to me and rolled onto his side as he began to lick the blood off of my body, arousing me again by the feel of his tongue on my skin.

""""""""'""""""""'""''''''''''''''''''""""""""'"""""""""""""""""""

We laid there for a while, my head now resting comfortably on his chest as he sung 'Misty Mountains Cold ' to me in his deep, sexy voice.

The only blood that remained on my body now was the fresh blood that slowly seeped out of the bitemark on my shoulder and the scratches on my stomach, the worst of the bleeding had stopped now though and I wasn't bleeding badly anymore.

Dwalin had felt so bad about making me bleed as much as he did that he licked all of the blood off of my body while apologizing for hurting me.

Dwalin sighed once he finished the song and then suggested as he kissed the top of my head, "We should probably get dressed and go back inside before it gets dark and Beorn becomes a huge bear."

I nodded, smiling slightly at his choice of words as we both got up off the ground and came to stand at our full heights.

I then walked over to my underwear, bra and pants and put them all back on, along with my boots. When I came to my shirt though, I picked it up and threw it at Dwalin as he was putting his armour back on.

He looked at the shirt that laid at his feet and then over at me and asked, "What?"

I walked over to him and picked up the shirt, holding the shredded piece of clothing, I stated simply, laughing as I did so and ignoring the pain it caused me, "You destroyed my shirt, you monster."

Dwalin chuckled as he looked down at my shirt, "Appears that I did."

I nodded with a smirk before droppong my shirt to the ground.

Dwalin then handed me his coat and I put it on to cover myself up without hesitation. With that, we began to walk back to the house and when we entered Beorns house hand in hand, everyone looked at me, taking in my tattered appearance and it was Thorin who asked, "What happened to you?"

Me and Dwalin looked at eachother and in unspoken agreement, we both said at the same time, "Wolves."

At our response, Thorin nodded though no body seemed to believe that we were attacked by wolves. Everyone seemed to understand that we had gotten rough with eachother... or at least that Dwalin had gotten rough with me. By the look Thorin had on his face, I knew without doubt that he knew that Dwalin had gotten a little out of control but he didn't say anything.

It was Bilbo who asked sounding quite innocent, "Then, (Y/N), why are you wearing Dwalins coat?"

At that, everyone laughed.

""""""''"""""''""""""""'""""''"""""""""""""""""""""""''"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

If you would like the next part to the story, then please ask for it in the comments :)

Also if you would like to make a request for a smut or fluff fanfic with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please leave the request in the comments along with a plot for the fanfic and I will post it as a chapter.

This fanfic was made based on Saddles18's brilliant ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas or characters from The Hobbit, they belong to the creators of the movies and J.R.R Tolkien


	17. Kili's ignorance

I sighed as I walked beside Kili towards wherever Gandalf was us now, the sky was growing dark with the approaching night and my patience was growing thin with a certain Dwarf prince... Kili.

I had found him attractive since I had first saw him at Bilbos house and we had become fast friends due to his happy and outgoing personality.

We were close yes, and ever since Rivendell, I had been trying to make my affections clear to him, through flirting and dropping hints that I thought he would be able to pick up on.

Receiving no reaction from him whenever I flirted with him, I had come to the conclusion that either he was too stupid to pick up the fact I was flirting with him or he just ignored my advances giving me the impression that he wasn't interested in me.

The thought of him not being interested in me though, did not settle well with me. I was a beautiful human woman, short, being only 5ft tall, but beautiful nonetheless... At least that was what I had been told by many men. I was not used to being ignored or rejected. In fact, I had never been ignored or rejected except by this stubborn Dwarf prince. Really, I was not prepared to take no for an answer.

I glanced down at Kili's hand that was not to far from mine and getting closer to him, I let my hand graze against his lightly. He did nothing and so I went to take his hand in mine.

At this though, Kili moved his hand away from me which made me internally groan. I looked over at him but he made no move to look back at me so I tried getting his attention, "Kili."

He ignored me and then went to walk next to Fili. I watched in annoyance as they started talking and laughing right away though I couldn't make out what they were saying to eachother.

We walked on through the woods and then suddenly, we heard a growl coming from not far off in the distance.

Taking this as an opportunity to get close to Kili, I went up to him and pretended to be nervous or scared even though I wasn't, "What do you think it's out there?"

Kili said nothing but it was Fili who responded as he gestured to Gandalf who was talking to Bilbo, "We don't know yet, but Gandalf is sending Bilbo out to investigate."

I nodded slightly before looking over to Kili again in hopes that it would be him to answer my question this time, "What do you think it is, Kili?"

Kili shrugged as he watched Bilbo leave the safety of the woods, "We'll find out soon enough."

I sighed and leaned against the nearest tree, either Kili wasn't interested in me or he was playing with me, I wasn't fond of either possibility.

Bilbo soon came crashing back into the woods and came to a halt in front of Gandalf, "It's a bear, a large, very large bear."

Gandalf nodded, not seeming surprised and admitted, "I thought as much."

Thorin then questioned, "What do we do?"

Gandalf answered simply, "Run."

With that, we all ran out of the woods behind Gandalf with the bear close behind as we ran towards a house.

I could hear the bears paws pounding against the ground as it tried desperately to catch itself a snack.

Luckily, we made it to the house and Thorin opened the door just in time to let all of us into the safety of the house. Once everyone was inside, we slammed the door shut but not before the bear got it's head in the door.

Frantically, we all pushed the door closed and the bear backed away, retreating from the door that blocked it from us. Gandalf then latched the door closed and looked at all of us as we fought to catch our breath, "That is our guest, Beorn the skin-changer I highly advise that no one leaves the safety of this house until the light of dawn."

There was several looks of relief that we were safe and several members of the company started to settle into the house, including Kili.

I looked over at the Dwarf prince as he settled down in a pile of straw and taking a deep breath, I walked over to him.

He didn't look up as I approached so I nudged him with my boot and asked, trying to keep my annoyance with his behavior from being to obvious, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Kili shook his head as he looked at the ground and said in an uncaring tone, "No, I'm tired and need sleep, I'm sure whatever it is it's not important anyways."

I clenched my jaw and was about to walk away when my temper got the best of me and I turned around to face him again, not caring that everyone in the company was within hearing range, I said, now sounding irritated and annoyed at him, "No, you will get off of the straw and talk to me now Kili! I don't care if you're a Prince or not it gives you no right to ignore me and be a complete jerk whenever I pay you any attention!"

Kili stood up to his full height being just slightly taller than me and a smirk spread across his face.

Annoyed by the fact that he thought my anger was funny, I threw my hands up in exasperation and informed him, "You know what? I'm done!"

Kili caught my arm in his hand and with a cheeky smile, he said, "I just wanted to see how long you could take it."

I looked at him skeptically, "What?"

Kili nodded, "I was ignoring you and being a jerk because I wanted to see how long you could take it before you snapped at me, and now I see I've met your snapping point."

I could feel all the eyes of the company on me but I didn't care, I was too focused on Kili to get embarrassed, "You-"

I was cut off as Kili dragged me upstairs and away from the company. At the top of the stairs, Kili spun me around to face him and he crashed his lips roughly against mine as he pushed me backwards and into a room.

I kissed Kili back passionately as our clothing all found it's way to the floor, leaving us both naked.

So many thoughts swarmed through my mind as Kili kissed and sucked on my neck making me moan every now and then.

Had Kili been hiding his feelings towards me all the while I was flirting with him, or was he just physically attracted to me? Did he know that I had real feelings for him other than just a physical attraction?

All of those questions were lost from my mind as Kili pushed me backwards and onto the bed.

I was now on my back and Kili crawled on top of me, supporting himself with his arms on either side of me.

He pressed his lips to mine again as he began to grind on me, making wetness pool between my legs. He took my right breast into his mouth and sucked on it as he massaged my left breast with his hand.

I arched my back up to press myself closer to him and he switched sides, now sucking on my left breast and massaging my right breast. I moaned as he nipped at my nipple lightly causing a sensation of pleasure to course through my body.

Kili then licked and nipped down my stomach making me squirm in anticipation for him to get where his mouth was heading to.

Kili then licked up my wetness, making me moan and thrust my hips towards his face as he did so. He looked up at with lust in his brown eyes before teasing my clit with his tongue.

I moaned out his name as he flicked his tongue lightly over my clit, making me want to fuck him senseless.

He then moved his body back up mine, lining his hips up with mine so that I felt his large, erected member against my thigh. He then kissed me roughly and I kissed him back, moaning into his mouth as he lined his cock up with my entrance.

He broke the kiss and stared intently into my eyes as he slowly entered his member into me. I winced slightly at the feeling of him stretching me and he hesitated for a moment as he waited for me to adjust to him.

When I was ready for him to start moving, I kissed him passionately and he kissed me back as he began to thrust in and out of me slowly.

As he increased his speed and deepens of his thrusts, he buried his face in the crook of my neck and began to grunt with each thrust. I whimpered also as I brought my hips up to meet his and the bed creaked in protest.

My breathing became heavier and so did Kili's as my walls tightened in on him, and indicator that my climax was building. I felt like I couldn't hold back anymore so with Kili's next thrust, I released around his cock as I screamed out his name in pure esctacy, not caring that it could probably be heard from downstairs.

My release caused Kili to begin to shake violently with each of his trusts as he fought against his climax but failed as he tossed his head back and moaned my name loudly while shooting his seed into me.

He then collaped on top of me, making sure not to put all of his weight on me as we both fought to catch our breath.

When our breathing returned to normal, Kili pulled out of me and rolled to the side to lay beside me.

I rolled over so that I would be facing him and I then asked the question that I needed to know the answer to, my body still tingling wherever he had touched me, "Is this just a physical attraction, or something more?"

Kili gently cupped my jaw with his hand as he stared into my eyes and said with his gaze unwavering, "For me, it's more, What is it for you?"

I smiled, happy with his response as I snuggled closer to him and rested my head on his chest, "More, way more."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

If you would like the next part to the story, then please ask for it in the comments :)

I'm sorry for not posting a new chapter last night, it was just because I didn't have any requests to work off of so I didnt really have any idea of what to write. Anyways, requests motivate me and give me ideas of what to write so as long as I get requests I'll continue to post at least a new chapter every night. If I don't have requests to do then I can't guarantee when I'll think of something worth writing.

Also if you would like to make a request for a smut or fluff fanfic with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please leave the request in the comments along with a plot for the fanfic and I will post it as a chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas or characters from The Hobbit, they belong to the creators of the movies and J.R.R Tolkien


	18. Thorin vs Dwalin

I woke up sweating and panting heavily as reality hit me that they had found their way into my dreams again for the fifth night in a row, the two men that I desired more than life itself and for the life of me, I couldn't decide who I loved more, Thorin or Dwalin.

All that I knew was that I was completely in love with them, both of them. Neither one of them knew it yet though, me being the only human of the company and also being a woman kind of made me feel like the odd one out on this quest for Erebor, and I had no idea how I would tell them off my feelings, though I knew I had to tell them.

After all, what better time to tell them that I was in love with both of them then right after Thorin had woken up from being knocked out by Azog and had hugged Bilbo and apologized to him for how he had treated him.

Earlier that day I had experienced the most horrifying moment of my life. Thorin had attempted to face down Azog and almost gotten killed only to be saved by Bilbo. Also, Dwalin almost fell out of a tree while trying to save Thorin from Azog.

Luckily, they were both ok and both alive. We were now all camped out on the cliff that the eagles had left us on and everyone was beginning to wake up due to the morining sunlight shining down on us.

I stood up to my full height and yawned to rid any remaining tiredness from my body. I looked around for Dwalin and Thorin and quickly saw that they were already awake and staring out at the Lonley Mountain, Erebor. It of course made since that they were already awake though because they had been assigned to the last watch shift of the night.

I took a deep breath as I walked up to the two large dwarves who were both slightly taller than me.

Upon hearing me approaching, they both glanced over at me and muttered their goodmornings. I smiled slightly, trying to keep my nervousness under control as I came to stand by them, pushing them away from eachother playfully so I could stand in between them like I so oftenly did.

They both looked lover at me and smiled slightly as they sandwiched me between them, making me laugh. I finally then spoke, my voice barely above a whisper as I admitted to them, "You guys really scared me last night... I thought I was going to loose both of you."

Thorin looked at me and gave a small smile, "So you'd be ok if you only lost one of us?"

Dwalin smirked at that and even though I knew they were joking, I shook my head and said sternly, "No. I couldn't ever lose either of you, You both mean too much to me."

With that Dwalin wrapped his muscular arm around me and assured me, "You mean a lot to us to, (Y/N)."

Thorin nodded in agreement, "You really do mean a lot to us. Both of us lived, we're here with you now, No need to worry."

I nodded and smiled slightly, "I know you're both here with me, and I'm very thankful for that. It's just, I don't think you understand what I mean when I say that you both mean a lot to me."

Thorin and Dwalin both looked confused and I sighed in exasperation as I stepped in front of them and turned around to face them both at the same time. I took a deep breath in attempt to calm myself before saying, "I'm in love with both of you, ok?"

Shock became visible on both of their faces as they stared at me, neither one of them saying anything. I tried to fight the intense feeling of nervousness under both of their gazes and looked at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with either of them.

It was Thorin who spoke first, sounding very confused as he asked, "You... you're in love with both of us?"

I nodded slightly as I looked up at Thorin and then over at Dwalin who stood with his arms crossed over his chest, showing off his muscles.

Dwalin then asked, coming closer to me as he did so, "You can't choose between us?"

I sighed as I looked from Dwalin to Thorin and then back again, "I tried, I really did, but for the life of me I can't decide who I love more."

Dwalin looked over at Thorin and then as of by some unspoken agreement, Dwalin looked back at me and said, "Me and Thorin will give you time to decide which of us you want as a lover, You may do what you find necessary to choose between the two of us."

I was slightly if not very surprised with how the dwarves were taking what I told them and I asked to confirm what I had heard, "Really?"

Dwalin and Thorin then nodded at the same time, "Really."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""'"""""""

It was now later in the day and I couldn't shake my conversation with Thorin and Dwalin from my mind. They had definately been much more accepting than I thought they would be. Now though, I was slightly nervous to even approach them.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Dwalin walked up to me and draped his arm over my shoulder. The heat of his body right next to mine aroused butterflies in my stomach and started to make me blush slightly.

Dwalin chuckled and with us walking behind everyone else, it was likely that no one noticed our slight PDA. He then asked, sounding quite satisfied with himself, "Do I make you nervous?"

I nodded slightly with a small smile as I moved away from him enough for his arm to fall off my shoulder, "A little... I'm honestly just surprised."

Dwalin raised an eyebrow in question, "Why?"

I sighed and gestured to Thorin who was walking by Gandalf, "I'm just surprised that you and Thorin took me telling you that I'm in love with both of you so well. I expected at least one of you to get mad."

Dwalin chuckled and shook his head, "We were talking and both of us do fancy you, (Y/N). We agreed to turn this into a little... competition."

I looked at Dwalin questioningly, "Wait, so you and Thorin are competing for me?"

Dwalin nodded as if he didnt think much of it, "Aye, whoever you pick to take as a lover wins."

I then asked another question, not amused with Dwalin referring to me as a prize in a way, "So, are you sure that you and Thorin both fancy me or do you just think that a competition would be fun with me as a prize to be won?"

Dwalin shook his head, "You're not a prize to be won, lass. I worded that wrong. Me and Thorin both fancy you very much and the only reason I referred to this as a competition is because we both want you to ourselves. We both want you as our woman so we are of course going to compete against eachother for the one we love... which is you."

I smiled then, much more happy with Dwalins explanation now and I said with a flirty tone to my voice, "Then, master Dwalin... show me how much you want me."

The company was now laying out their bedrolls for the night as the sky darkened and with everyone distracted by setting up camp, Dwalin grabbed my wrist with an almost growl emmiting from his throat as he dragged me into the woods at the side of camp.

My heart was racing in my chest as I realized what was about to happen when Dwalin dragged me a few trees into the woods and pushed me against a tree. I knew that if anyone looked over here that they would be able to see what was going on but I didn't really care.

Dwalin crashed his lips to mine in a feirce kiss and I kissed him back while moaning into his mouth. It wasn't long before I was naked in front of him and he was naked in front of me as well.

He kissed me passionately as he grabbed at my breasts with his hands, still wearing his knuckle dusters. The cool metal of the knuckle dusters made me moan as he let them glide over my nipples.

I kissed Dwalin back passionately also as I lifted one leg up to wrap around Dwalins hip, bringing him closer to me and making him grunt and me moan as his member rubbed against my thigh.

He then drug his hand slowly down my stomach, scratching and cutting me slightly with his knuckle dusters. I arched into his hand, enjoying the sensation of both pleasure and pain.

Dwalin then gently grazed the knuckle duster over my wetness, making me moan at the feeling of the cold metal against my most sensitive area.

He kissed me roughly as he began to move his member into me. He was moving it slowly into me at first but then he suddenly thrust his cock as fast and as far into me as he could, making me whimper at the sudden movement.

The initial pain quickly turned into emmense pleasure and he grabbed my thighs and wrapped my legs securely around his waist.

I tightened my legs around him so that I could hold onto him better as he started ramming me into the tree, making the tree shake and leaves and twigs fall to the ground. He had his hands firmly and roughly grasping my butt to hold me closer to him in order for him to drive further into me with each thrust, making me see stars as I began to close my walls around his cock.

Dwalin grunted at that and if possible, he quickened and deepened his thrusts making me moan loudly. Dwalin then started yelling and cursing in Khuzdûl, proving me right that he wasn't the type to care about being quiet.

Not being able to hold my release back any longer, I released around his cock while yelling out his name, deciding if he was going to be loud that I would be loud too. Dwalin grunted and trusted a few more times before collapsing against me and releasing his seed into me while yelling my name followed by more words in Khuzdûl.

We both leaned up against the tree, fighting to get our breathing under control again. Once our breathing returned to normal, Dwalin pulled out of me and then kissed me roughly yet passionately.

I kissed him back before he pulled away and began to get dressed again. I was about to get dressed to though but stopped when I saw Thorin walking towards me in nothing but his trousers.

I was unable to look away from his amazingly muscled, scared and tattooed body. He was very muscular, almost as muscular as Dwalin though Dwalin was still slightly bigger.

Dwalin who was pulling his trousers up looked over at Thorin with a slight smirk, "You heard us, huh?"

Thorin laughed slightly and nodded with his intense blue gaze locked on me, he said, his voice heavy with lust, "(Y/N), I would not advise you to put your clothes on yet, it would do no good."

I just stared at Thorin, not knowing what to say as he continued to walk towards me, Dwalin watching him with a smirk.

Once Thorin was close enough to me, he cupped my jaw with one hand and then kissed me softly and passionately. I kissed Thorin back and then he pulled away and dropped to his knees in front of me.

I looked at Thorin slightly confused having never had a man drop to his knees in front of me before and I asked, "Thorin, What are you doing?"

He just smirked at me before burying his face in between my legs, making me gasp in surprise and pleasure when I felt his tongue lick up my warmth.

He nipped and pulled lightly at my folds down there, making me moan before he found my clit and began to play with it with his tongue, making me arch my hips into his face in pleasure as I tried to get closer to him.

He then moved his tongue into me, twisting his tongue as he pumped it slowly in and out of me. I moaned as I tangled my hands in his hair and begged him not to stop.

Thorin started driving his tongue further into me and once my walls began to tighten around him, he pulled away and then stood up to his full height.

I looked at him as he stared into my eyes and asked him, "Why did you stop?"

He smirked, "You dirty, filthy, bitch. Can you not wait?"

I was about to say something, but he crashed his lips into mine to keep me from speaking as he slowly guided himself into me, us both moaning at the same time.

Thorin began pumping into me with long, hard, slow thrusts as his hands massaged my breasts and he kissed me passionately, muttering words into my mouth in Khuzdûl. Khuzdûl, I really wished I knew some of the language.

As his slow thrusts continued, my walls began to tighten around him, causing him to pick up speed as he thrust into me.

Pretty soon, I released around his cock while moaning his name. He then shot his seed into me while tossing his head back and groaning my name.

Thorin then pulled out of me and pulled his trousers back up before kissing me and then disappearing into the woods to whatever he had left his clothes most likely.

I sighed as I looked over at Dwalin who was sitting on a bolder, now fully clothed with a smile on his face as he motioned to my clothes that were laying on the ground, "You gonna get dressed or what?"

I laughed slightly, as I asked him, fully knowing that he was watching me and Thorin the whole time, "You were watching me and Thorin the whole time, weren't you?"

Dwalin nodded, not even trying to suppress a smile, "Aye, I was."

I rolled my eyes slightly as I started getting dressed into my clothes, "You dirty Dwarf."

Dwalin chucked, "I'm not the one that had sex with two different dwarves one after the other."

At that I said nothing and a well defined blush came to my face as I continued getting dressed.

Once I was finished getting dressed, I walked over to Dwalin and he stood up to come to his full height wrapping an arm around me, he laughed slightly as we began the walk back to camp, "You deserve some well earned sleep."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

If you would like the next part to the story, then please ask for it in the comments :)

Also if you would like to make a request for a smut or fluff fanfic with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please leave the request in the comments along with a plot for the fanfic and I will post it as a chapter.

This fanfic was made based on Saddles18's brilliant ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas or characters from The Hobbit, they belong to the creators of the movies and J.R.R Tolkien


	19. Thorin sees Red pt 4

Some time had passed with me and Thorin still together, of course the company still complained that they hated hearing what me and Thorin did whenever we snuck off together. On the other hand though, they should be thankful that we were considerate enough not to do those things in front of them.

We were in Erebor now and Smaug had been killed by Bard. Which meant there wasn't a danger in being down in Erebor's treasury. Well, there wasn't a fire breathing Dragon to pose a threat at least...

To say there was no danger, would not be entirely true... especially not for Thorin. Though, Thorin didn't seem to realize the danger he was in by staying down in the treasury, staring at the gold and looking for the Arkenstone for hours on end.

Everyone else noticed the danger that Thorin was in though. He was in danger of the Gold sickness consuming him, and we feared that it had already began.

More like... we knew.

Several times we hadn't known where Thorin was and every time we found him in the treasury either looking for the Arkenstone or staring at the abundance of treasure.

He barely paid us any attention when we tried to get him to come out of the treasury. And when he did pay us attention, it wasn't the good kind. He had almost killed Bilbo when he failed to retrieve the Arkenstone and he had gotten violent with everyone who tried to coax him away from the treasure.

He hadn't hurt any of us, luckily. With the look in his eyes though, I wouldn't put it past him.

I sighed as I walked with Kili, heading to the treasury. Now had been Thorin's longest time being down there and everyone was concerned about him... He was becoming his grandfather.

So, me and Kili decided that this time, it would be us to try to lure Thorin away from the Gold. Truthfully, I was scared to go down there and face him.

I was scared to have to again, recognize what he was becoming. I had been down there before only a day ago to try to get him away from the Gold and he had told me that he didn't want to hurt me and that I needed leave.

According to Fili who had been down to see him easier today though, he had gotten worse.

The thought of Thorin getting worse scared me. To see the man I love falling ill to the Gold sickness was something I had realized could happen before we arrived at Erebor. Now though, coming face to face with Thorin while this madness was working on him, was almost too much to bear and every time I looked into his eyes, I could see the madness the Gold sickness had planted in him reflected in his eyes.

It all served as a reminder to me that I was losing Thorin. I was losing the Thorin Oakenshield that was disgusted with what the Gold sickness turned his grandfather into. I was losing the Thorin Oakenshield I was desperately in love with.

I needed him back.

I looked over at Kili and informed him with my voice quiet and gentle, "Kili, can I please just go down there by myself this time?"

Kili looked at me skeptically, "Do you really want to do this by yourself? He's dangerous, (Y/N)... He's not the same Thorin he used to be. By what Fili said, he's not even the same Thorin that he was yesterday."

I took a deep breath and sighed before nodding slightly, "Yes. I need to see him with just the two of us being there. I know that he's dangerous... but what if I can get through to him?"

Kili looked at the ground as he thought and then said, still not looking at me, "And if you can't get through to him, then he's going to break your heart."

I shook my head slightly at that before admitting what I wished wasn't true, "He's already broken my heart Kili... I have to do this before it's too late."

Kili looked confused as he looked at me then, "What's that?"

I sighed, and informed him in barely above a whisper, "I need to tell him that I love him. We never told eachother that we love eachother Kili... it's been true for me for so long now and I need to make sure that he knows that before he goes entirely insane."

Kili was quiet for a moment before reminding me something that I wish he hadn't, "He's not far off from being entirely insane."

I nodded slightly as I tried to hold back my tears, "I'm aware of that."

Kili nodded before asking something that wasn't impossible or even too far out of the box, "And what if he kills you?"

I sighed before making eye contact with Kili, "If Thorin kills me, then it would be far less painful for me than to watch him continue to slip away."

Kili looked uncertain but nodded, "Be careful."

I nodded and smiled sadly before walking away from Kili and continuing on my way to the treasury where Thorin would undoubtedly be.

I took another deep breath outside of the entrance to the treasury which I didnt deny was probably my 70th deep breath I had taken since Kili agreed to let me see Thorin alone.

My heart rate quickened as I entered the treasury and began to walk towards where Thorin usually was. I could hear him shuffling through the Gold, cursing to himself in Khuzdûl as he looked for the Arkenstone which he had referred to as the only thing that could make him happy.

I was now standing in the doorway to the treasury and I could see him now digging frantically through gold and occasionally holding a piece of treasure in his hand and admiring it.

I cleared my throat to get his attention, but it didn't phase him. I then rested my hand on the pommel of my sword, just incase I may need to defend myself.

I then called out his name as I tried desperately to keep my voice from shaking, "Thorin!"

He looked over at me, clearly not looking happy to see me as he drew his sword and asked through gritted teeth, "What did you do with it, (Y/N)?!"

I raised my hands in surrender, "I didn't take anything Thorin, I swear."

Thorin didn't look impressed, "Then what are you down here for? Try to lure me away from my Arkenstone like everyone else?"

I swallowed as fear began to gather in my stomach, he still had the sword pointed at me and showed no sign of lowering it?

I shook my head at his questioning, "I'm trying to help you find the Arkenstone, Thorin. I know how much it means to you and I want you to have it."

Thorin nodded slightly, "Then get down here and help me find it."

Not wanting to anger him, I stepped foot into the seemingly endless gold and began to dig for the Arkenstone. Of course though, finding the Arkenstone was not a priority of mine, my priority was to get through to Thorin in one way or another.

I made my way closer to him and then asked him as I continued to dig for it, "How long have you been out here Thorin?"

Thorin shrugged, "Since sunrise."

I nodded slightly before taking in another deep breath before speaking, "I'm worried about you Thorin."

Thorin huffed, "I'm worried someone has come down here and stolen what's mine."

I pointed out, "I'm yours."

Thorin nodded slightly, not seeming to care, "Aye. Everything in here is mine."

Tears came to my eyes and I shook my head, "Yet I'm the only thing that will tell you that you're sick in this whole room. Me and the rest of the company are worried about you Thorin... we all know you're sick."

Thorin looked over at me, the reflection of gold in his eyes as he said in a cold, hard, voice, "I'm not sick. You are all just jealous about how rich I am. You're down here trying to steal from me."

I almost denied it but then the realization hit me that no one else had tried to get through to Thorin by making him mad. So, to that, I nodded, "You're right Thorin, I'm sorry... I thought that if I came down here and told you that I'm looking for the Arkenstone I would be able to steal your treasure easier."

Thorin glared at me, obviously seeing red now, "So you admit it."

It was more of a statement than a question anyways but I nodded and in a spilt second, Thorin drew his sword and had it pointed at me, making me walk backwards as I tried not to trip.

I drew my sword to and as I did, I stopped walking backwards and stood in place, keeping my sword trained on Thorin as I asked him, trying to keep my voice void of emotion, "So, this is it, huh? You're going to kill the woman who loves you in the middle of all of your treasure? Taint the Gold with her blood?"

Thorin showed no sign of backing down but as I watched intently, I noticed his grip on the pommel of his sword loosened and I used that to my advantage. I swung my sword and knocked Thorin's sword from his hand, sending it sliding past him and down a mound of gold.

Thorin stared at me with shock in his eyes as I raised my sword to rest at his throat, his life now being in my hands.

I made him kneel down on his knees and stepped closer to him as I said, "Wether you admit it to yourself or not, everyone of us here knows that you've fallen to the Gold sickness Thorin. You're just like your grandfather."

Thorin protested as he stared up at me from where he knelt with hatred in his blue eyes, "I am nothing like my grandfather!"

I shook my head as I began to state the facts, "You spend countless hours staring at this treasure a day Thorin. No one can get you to leave this place... you've become violent, you've almost killed Bilbo... you've threatened several of your friends, even your own cousins. Fili and Kili... you watched your grandfather fall, how do you think they feel watching their uncle fall? How do you think I feel watching you fall?! Before I knocked your sword away from you, you almost killed me Thorin..."

Thorin looked up at me with shock in his eyes, "I wouldn't have."

I shook my head, "You would've. You pulled your sword upon seeing me. Looking for the Arkenstone is one thing, being obsessed with it is another."

At this point Thorin looked weaker as I continued to speak and I hoped I was getting through to him, "Can't you tell what's happening to you? Your grandfather would barely come out of the treasury even when Smaug attacked! Smaug caught your coat on fire because you wouldn't leave fast enough. You could have been killed Thorin. You stand down here and love gold and gems and treasure that is cold and hard, it has no feelings. It will never love you back! Are you willing to devote your life to it Thorin?"

Thorin was now looking entirely defeated, "You don't understand."

I scoffed, "I don't understand?! What's there to understand Thorin? That you wish to worship the very thing that drove your grandfather insane?! That's what this treasure did... it drove him insane and its doing it to you."

I softened my voice slightly then, "I- I don't think its to late for you to recover from this... you can beat this gold sickness if you want to Thorin. I'll stand by you and help you in any way I can. Everyone will. You have to help yourself too though... I need you to pull through this Thorin. You can't tell me you haven't noticed a change in yourself since when Bilbo was in here with Smaug trying to get the Arkenstone. I noticed a change in you then, everyone did. You had to feel it."

Thorin was done arguing with me as he lowered his head, "I did... I just didn't think -"

His voice cut off and he started shaking, was he... crying?

I moved my sword away from him and slid it back in its sheath before dropping to my knees in front of him. I said quietly as I watched him, "I love you, Thorin. I'm sorry for making you cry, it was the only way for me to get through to you."

Thorin shook his head and looked at me, his eyes red and watery from crying, "No, its ok. I'm so sorry (Y/N). I love you too."

I smiled slightly at Thorin's words and let him heal himself by crying. Sobs racked his muscular body as he said repeatedly how sorry he was.

I moved over closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, allowing him to cry as much as he needed to while letting him know that I was there for him.

Once he calmed himself down, he moved off of me and said weakly, "Can we get out of here now?"

I nodded, smiling slightly, "Of course we can and then we can get you back to your chambers that we fixed up real nice for you and you can get some rest. Ok?"

Thorin nodded and then at that we both stood up to our full heights with him being slightly taller than me.

Surprisingly, I felt Thorin's hand in mine as we began to walk out of the treasury and I held his hand gladly. Content that I had Thorin back and not willing to let him slip away from me again.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

If you would like the next part to the story, then please ask for it in the comments :)

Also if you would like to make a request for a smut or fluff fanfic with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please leave the request in the comments along with a plot for the fanfic and I will post it as a chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas or characters from The Hobbit, they belong to the creators of the movies and J.R.R Tolkien


	20. Kili's ignorance pt 2

I woke up the next morning in Kili's arms and I discovered that he was already awake. I smiled at my Dwarf prince as he looked over at me and I placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on his lips.

He kissed me back and then I pulled away and he smiled as he greeted me, "Good morning beautiful."

I blushed slightly before teasing him, "Beautiful... me?"

Kili laughed and nodded slightly before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him.

I sighed as I snuggled up to him, "You know all of this could have happened sooner if you hadn't been so stubborn."

He nodded with a smirk, "I'm aware of that, but I must say it was just too much fun to ignore you and irritate you like that. You should've seen how mad you looked at times."

I huffed, "I was very mad at times but at least I got you now... I guess things turned out pretty good considering where we are."

Kili laughed as he pulled me tighter against his naked body, "You guess? Where would you say we are right now then?"

I thought as a blush began to rise on my face, "Well, we are laying in bed together... both of us naked, I think that says enough in itself."

Kili shook his head stubborrnly, "Not good enough explanation."

I blushed then, not wanting to say what just happened between us in embarassment, "You're seriously going to make me explain this?"

Kili laughed and nodded as he let go of me and propped himself up on one elbow, "I really am."

I sighed, "Fine... It's just unless you do this -" I gestured to Kili's naked body, "With every woman that pursues you, then I think we are in a pretty good place because it has to mean something... right?"

Kili shrugged, "You still haven't told me what 'This' is so I can't tell you if it means something or not."

I groaned in annoyance at him, "Fine. Sex Kili. I'm talking about sex, it means something for us, right."

Kili pretended to just catch on to what I was saying and then nodded while trying to hold back a smile, "Oh, sex. Aye, of course it means something, we are in a good spot in our relationship indeed."

I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly, "That's good to hear... You still didn't anser my other question though."

Kili looked slightly confused, "What other question?"

I reminded him, "About you taking any woman that pursues you to bed."

He tried to avoid the question, "You didn't say it like a question, it was more off a statement."

I then reworded it, "Ok, do you take any woman that pursues you to bed?"

Kili shook his head and responded with a one word answer, "No."

It made me feel good to know that he didn't just take advantage of women but then my curiosity got the better of me even though I wasn't certain that I wanted to know the answer, "How many women have you slept with?"

Kili looked hesitant to answer that question but quietly said, "One."

I looked at him skeptically, not entirely believing that I was the only one that he had ever slept with, "... Really?"

Kili nodded slightly and looked away from me, "Yes, believe it or not but I was a virgin before you."

I just stared at him for a moment, surprised that I had been the first one that he had ever slept with. I had taken his virginity, "I couldn't tell."

He shook his head and laughed as he admitted, "That's how masturbating and using my imagination has helped me I suppose."

I shrugged with a smile, "I guess so..." Again, curiosity got the best of me and I asked, "Who were you imagining yourself with when you were using your imagination?"

Kili looked over at me and cupped my jaw gently as he said, "Bofur."

I studied him for a moment, looking for any sign that he was joking but he held a straight face, making me slightly worried.

Much to my relief through, his lip quivered as he tried to hold back a smile and then, failing, he started laughing loudly and uncontrollably. That caused me to laugh too and once we calmed down, we both had tears in our eyes from laughing so hard.

Kili then shook his head with a smile still on his face as he wiped his tears away, "No, I always imagined myself with you."

I laughed slightly as I joked, "And Bofur?"

He shrugged with a smirk as he said quietly, "Some times."

I nodded as I played along, "I always thought there was something going on between the two of you but I never said anything."

Kili sighed dramatically, "Yea, probably best you don't say anything to him about it, he gets kinda shy."

I smirked, "Or embarrassed?"

He shook his head and scoffed, "No way, he would never be embarrassed of his relationship with me! It's very fragile after all."

I laughed at my dwarf Prince and then kissed him passionately and climbed on top of him, before moving down his body so that my face was hovering right over his cock.

I smirked as he looked down at me and I asked in a seductive voice, "Would Bofur do this?"

I then hollowed out my cheeks and moved his member slowly into my mouth making him groan in pleasure.

I then began bobbing my head up and down on his dick while moving my tongue against it and pumping the part of his shaft that wouldn't fit into my mouth with my hand.

He moaned out my name and muttered in Khuzdûl as he gripped my hair with his hands and began to thrust into my mouth, fucking my throat as I fought the urge to gag.

I moaned as his cock slid down my throat, knowing that the vibrations would feel good to him. I was right because as I moaned, he moaned also and I felt his cock jerk inside my throat as he continued thrusting in and out.

I tightened my lips around him and began to stroke his shaft faster as his cock tightened more, an indicator that his orgasm was coming.

With one last thrust, Kili grunted out my name and released his seed into my mouth. He then moved his member out of my mouth and I swallowed his seed quickly before licking my lips.

I sat back on my knees and watched him watch me with lust and wonder in his brown eyes.

I smiled at him before crawling back up to lay beside him. I then kissed him passionately and deeply, allowing him to taste himself on my mouth.

He moaned as he kissed me back and when we broke the kiss, I laid beside him again with my head on his chest and one of my legs draped over his thigh.

I then closed my eyes and began to drift off back to sleep content with the closeness of Kili.

Just as I was beginning to fall asleep with Kili's arms wrapped protectively around me, I heard him say to me in a voice barely above a whisper, "I love you, (Y/N)"

To that I smiled and lifted my head off of his chest to look at him again as I stared into his expressive, coffee brown eyes, "I love you too Kili."

Kili smiled back at me as he kissed me passionately before pulling away to look at me, "Sun's up, don't you think we should go downstairs to be with the rest of the company before our host comes up here and finds us naked in his bed? I mean, I would love to stay in bed with you all day but -"

I cut Kills rambling off with a quick kiss and then pulled away with a smile as I assured him, "It's ok, we can go downstairs. I'm sure everyone is tired of hearing us having sex anyways."

Kili nodded and blushed slightly as we both climbed out of bed, "Ok."

Once we were both dressed we walked quietly downstairs and joined the company around a very large table that held an abundance of food. Several of the dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo included looked at us as we approached the group.

Our host though, a very large, hairy man that towered over even Gandalf who I knew was called Beorn did not as much glance our way as we approached. If he did look over at us, then I definately missed it as I was not focused on him, instead though I wondered and pondered how it was possible for another woman to have not taken Kili's innocence before I slept with him.

I shook the question from my mind though as Fili looked over at me with a smirk and asked knowingly, "So, (Y/N), how'd you sleep?"

"""""""""""""""''"""""""""""""""""'""'"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

If you would like the next part to the story, then please ask for it in the comments :)

Also if you would like to make a request for a smut or fluff fanfic with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please leave the request in the comments along with a plot for the fanfic and I will post it as a chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas or characters from The Hobbit, they belong to the creators of the movies and J.R.R Tolkien


	21. Lost with Fili pt 4

I raised my eyebrows in a challenge as I looked at Fili with a smirk, "Oh, you're gonna punish me, huh?"

Fili nodded as he smiled lightly, "Now, how would you like me to punish you?"

I shrugged teasingly, "First you'll have to catch me."

At that I ran out of the room and slammed the door behind ne before Fili even had time to react. I could hear the door opening again and the sound of Fili chasing me down the hall.

I ran as fast as I could to avoid being caught by him, trying to keep my breathing steady so that I wouldn't run out of breath and have to slow the speed at which I ran.

I slid down the railing of the steps and landed on my feet as I continued to run, having fun in actually winning this game so far. As I ran I dodged past other dwarves earning myself grunts of annoyance and looks of confusion.

I didn't let that bother me though as I weaved around the crowd, trying to throw Fili off of my tail.

I ran past Thorin who grabbed my arm and looked at me in confusion, "What are you running for?"

I quickly answered him, not wanting Fili to have the chance to spot me and then catch up to me, "I'm running from Fili."

Thorin smirked and then looked over to his right, following his gaze, I saw Fili looking through the crowd for me. Thorin then looked back at me and chuckled slightly as he let go of me and said, "You better run then."

I nodded and ran off in the direction opposite from Fili as quickly as I could and ran down another hall.

Finally needing to catch my breath, I hid around a corner that had a part of a wall extending from it, which would serve well to hide me from those that walked down the hall... more importantly, Fili.

I got my breathing under control quickly and could hear the steady footsteps of heavy dwarven boots come closer, approaching where I was hiding steadily.

I practically held my breath as I saw them pass by my hiding area and I let out a silent sigh of relief. I then closed my eyes and slumped back against the wall until I heard another pair of footsteps approaching.

I looked around the corner carefully and saw Fili walking slowly down the hall, looking quite confused as to where I could have went.

I smiled slightly to myself before reaching out quickly and grabbing Filis tunic. He gave a grunt of surprise as I pulled him behind the wall with me and pressed my lips firmly to his as I muttered before pulling away and looking at him with a smile, "I win."

Fili smiled approvingly, "I see I have taught you well when it comes to hiding."

I shrugged, and smiled mischievously, "Or not... are you aware that hardly anyone ever comes down this hall?"

Fili looked at me questioning, "And what are you implying?"

I hinted as I slid my hands down his chest over his tunic, "Oh, I was just wondering if you really want to wait to do certain things until we got to either of our rooms."

At that Fili practically purred, "They do seem awfully far away now that I think about it. Tell me, What exactly do you have in mind?"

I smiled and then kissed him passionately as my hands found their way under his tunic and to his bare skin.

He kissed me back as he wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed me back against a wall.

I held back a moan as he began to rub his hardened member against my thigh and pushed me harder against the wall.

I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist as he began kissing my neck, biting lightly on it as he did so, causing me to tilt my head back and give him more access to my neck.

He groaned as he kissed me on my lips again, "I need you right here, right now."

I nodded slightly and he broke the kiss before lowering me to the ground once more.

I took off my clothing as he took off his and once both of us no longer had clothing on, he came back over to me and wrapped my legs around his waist again.

I had fought to keep myself from moaning as he pressed me up against the wall and began to grind against me. I felt his member rub up and down my clit, making me jerk with pleasure as wetness pooled between my legs.

He spoke softly to me, as he slid his cock into me and held still for a moment as I adjusted to his size. After a moment, he kissed me again and I kissed him back as he pumped slowly in and out of me, gently knocking me back into the stone wall as his hands kneaded my breasts and pinched my nipples causing me to whimper slightly.

He eventually began to pick up speed as he thrust deeper and rougher into me, grunting as he did so. I kissed him to silence his grunts as he started to get louder and I muttered against his mouth, "If you don't stop being so loud then someone will find us."

Fili pulled away and smirked slightly as he continued to thrust into me, "Wouldn't bother me a bit."

I didn't say anything in response to that as I realized that I didn't really care if anyone found us like that either. In fact, it surprisingly excited me somewhat to think of someone walking in on us.

I could feel my walls tightening around Filis member as he thrust into me harder and not being able to hold back, I released around his thick cock, while moaning his name, no longer against the idea of someone finding us.

My release triggered Filis aa he tossed his head back and moaned loudly, his moan sounding somewhat like a lions roar as he released his seed into me.

He pulled out then, and collapsed against me as he lowered me to the floor again.

I smiled and laughed slightly as I ran my hands through his golden mane of hair and I said, telling the honest truth, "Really, Fili... I believe the lion is your spirit animal."

Fili chuckled slightly as he pushed himself off of me and made his way over to his pile of clothes, "I've been told that before..."

I smirked as I began getting dressed and he began getting dressed as well, "Well, there's a lot of things that show your spirit animal is definately the lion."

He smiled as he finished getting dressed, "Name some things."

I smiled at that as I leaned against the wall, now completely dressed, "Well... there's a lot of things about you that's loin-ish. Your hair, is like a lions mane... your eyes are pretty intense, and you kind of roar like a loin during sex."

He looked amused then as he kissed me and then he pulled away and and smiled, "Maybe I'm part lion."

I laughed slighlty, "Maybe... so, What would you say my spirit animal is?"

Fili thought for a moment before saying with mischief in his blue eyes, "A deer."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically though I was also slightly amused with hus answer, "A deer, Really? You think of me as a deer?"

Fili nodded and laughed slightly.

I then asked him with a joking tone to my voice, "And why do you think that I'm a deer?"

He grabbed my hand before pulling me out of our hiding place and we began to walk down the hall as he started to explain why my spirit animal was a deer, "You're gentle and sweet with expressive eyes and you are good at running and hiding."

I laughed as I squeezed his hand slightly while we continued to walk down the hall.

As we neared my room, Kili approached us and asked with a knowing smirk on his face, "Where were you two? I was looking for you."

I then answered his question with a question of my own, "Why do you have that smile on your face that suggests that you know where we were?"

Kili laughed slightly, "I happened to follow Fili down that one hallway and saw you pull him around that corner and behind the wall."

I looked over at Fili in question, "Did you know that he was following you?"

Fili shook his head as he kept his gaze on Kili, "No, I did not know he was following me."

I nodded slightly believing his answer without a doubt.

Kili then shrugged, "I'm sorry, it's not like I stayed and watched. I was just bored and decided to follow."

At that Fili chuckled slightly, "You really need to find yourself a nice woman."

Kili teased as he made a challenging face, "Maybe I don't like them nice."

I rolled my eyes then and smirked slightly as I led Fili to my room, "Sounds like a personal problem, Kili."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''''"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''''""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''''"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

If you would like the next part to the story, then please ask for it in the comments :)

Also if you would like to make a request for a smut or fluff fanfic with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please leave the request in the comments along with a plot for the fanfic and I will post it as a chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas or characters from The Hobbit, they belong to the creators of the movies and J.R.R Tolkien


	22. Thorin vs Dwalin pt 2

I walked by Thorin's side in the early morning the morning after the night I had first had sex with Dwalin and then Thorin.

Me and Thorin were out looking for food for the company considering that food was indeed running low and it was unknown when we would have the time to collect food again.

It didn't matter much to anyone what food we brought back, berries or animal meat that could be cooked and ate. The dwarves favored meat but would not entirely object to eating berries and plants if they were hungry enough.

I pointed to a bush that had blackberries growing on it and informed Thorin, "There's some blackberries we can take back to the group."

Thorin nodded and walked to the bush by my side. We both squatted down to be level with the bush and I winced as my back throbbed slightly.

Thorin looked over at me in concern, "Are you alright?"

I nodded slightly and blushed, kind of embarrassed as I admitted to Thorin, "Yea, I'm fine, but my back is a little sore today."

I knew without doubt that my back was sore because of how rough things had gotten between me and Dwalin. I was blushing enough just hinting at that to Thorin without flat out saying why my back may be hurting.

Thorin didn't need me to bluntly say why my back was hurting though. He seemed to pick up on it just fine as he smirked slightly, "Dwalin got rough with you last night, eh?"

I nodded slightly blushing more as I decided to ask, "How did you know?"

Thorin diverted his attention to the berries he was picking and dropping in a pouch, "Would you be mad if I said that I was watching you and him?"

My eyes widened in surprise, "You were?!"

Thorin nodded slightly and I saw his lips curve up slightly in a smile.

I sighed, "Well, I suppose I can't be mad at you, Dwalin was watching me and you anyways."

Thorin chuckled, "Aye, I know he was watching... I have to say, when he was practically ramming you into that tree I thought it might hurt your back some... you didn't seem bothered by it though."

Thorin then paused thoughtfully, "So that leads me to believe that you like it rough?"

I blushed and laughed slightly and threw a berry at Thorin which he caught in his mouth effortlessly before chewing it slowly and raising an eyebrow as he asked, clearly expecting an answer, "Well?"

I sighed and looked at the ground, embarrassed about where the conversation had gone, "Yes, I do... like it rough."

Thorin laughed at my awkwardness, "Good, I'll remember that next time."

I laughed slightly as I continued picking berries and putting them in the pouch me and Thorin had brought with us.

After a little while, the bush was picked clean of all of the ripe berries and the pouch was nearly full.

I asked curiously as I stared at the berries left on the bush that were not yet ripe, "We're going to leave this area after today, right?"

Thorin nodded slightly and sounded curious yet confused as he answered, "Yes... why?"

I shrugged and smiled as a thought came to my mind, "Is Dwalin doing anything?"

Thorin raised an eyebrow at me then, clearly wondering what I was thinking, "I'm not sure."

I nodded then and gestured to the not yet ripened blackberries on the bush, "Pick all of these and put them in a pile... we're gonna have some fun with Dwalin."

Thorin hesitated for a moment, "What do you mean by that?"

I laughed, "Throw the berries at him."

Not waiting for Thorin's reaction, I quickly ran back to camp.

"""""'""""'"""''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I got back to camp quickly and found Dwalin sharpening his dagger. I went up to him and informed him as I panted for breath, "Thorin wants you, quick."

Dwalin then quickly stood up to his full height, being a few inches taller than me. He then asked urgently, unaware of the prank that me and his best friend were pulling on him, "Where is he?"

I shook my head, "Can't explain, just follow me."

Dwalin then nodded and I ran off into the woods with the large Dwarf right behind me.

It wasn't long before we got to where Thorin was and immediately upon seeing us, Thorin began throwing berries at Dwalin who at first stood there with his jaw firmly set, not looking amused at all as me and Thorin laughed while Thorin continued chucking berries at him.

I soon joined Thorin in throwing berries at Dwalin, Dwalin still remaining unmoved.

Seeing Dwalin was not lightening up enough to find the situation funny, we stopped throwing berries at Dwalin.

Dwalin stood there for a minute with his arms folded across his chest, making me and possibly even Thorin slightly nervous that we may have angered him.

Though it was not long before a smile spread across Dwalins face, relieving the tension fron the atmosphere as he chuckled, seeing me and Thorin laughing once more, "You think that was funny, Aye? Well the two of you just wait, I'll get you back when you least expect it."

His voice was gruff as he made that promise, a promise that I knew he would uphold. I smiled at that as I left Thorin's side and walked over to Dwalin and kissed him lightly.

Dwalin wrapped his muscular arms around my waist as he kissed me back. Once he pulled away, a dangerous smile crossed his lips as he practically growled into my ear, "You're coming with me."

I nodded at his command, fully wanting to go wherever he was taking me and to do whatever wanted to do. I couldn't resist that man, dwarf even if I tried.

Dwalin then grabbed my hand with his and began to lead me away from Thorin who was left to take the pouch of berries back to the camp, for it was not fast past the break of dawn with the sky still being slightly dark.

I followed Dwalin without question as we walked by trees after trees and finally came to a small pond that laid deeper in the forest. The pond was rimmed with tall grass and surrounded by trees.

I looked over at Dwalin in question as I asked him, "How did you know that this was here?"

Dwalin answered simply, "I grew restless through the night and went to explore the area... nearly fell into the pond."

I laughed slightly at the thought of Dwalin almost falling into the pond and he looked at me with a corner of his mouth turned up, hinting a small smile as he said, "Aye, I caught myself though."

I shook my head at him then as I stared out at the pond before asking him, "So, why'd you bring me here?"

Dwalin looked at me pointedly as I met his gaze and I smiled knowingly at him, "You thought we could go skinny dipping."

He laughed somewhat before shrugging innocently, "The thought did cross my mind."

I shrugged back at him, "I'm up for it if you are."

Dwalin raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

I nodded, "Really."

I then qiuckly took my clothes off and once I was naked, I went running into the water until it was up just past my boobs. I then turned around to see him stepping out off his trousers and once was completely naked he came into the water as well.

I smiled and splashed at him as he came closer to me, he had a smile on his face and soon he was standing right in front of me. He kissed me roughly as one of his hands came to spread across my back.

I kissed him back and leaned into him with my hands resting on his heavily muscled, scarred and tattooed chest.

I ran my fingers over the scars on his chest, feeling them raised beneath my fingers as I desired him to tell me how he got each one.

I soon felt one of Dwalins hands slip between my legs as he began stroking my womanhood, making me moan as he played at the folds with his thick fingers, massaging me gently.

Dwalin chuckled as I moaned and leaned into him more when he found my clit and began rubbing circles over it with his thumb.

He then inserted one of his thick fingers into me, making me moan out his name as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of me before adding another finger inside of me, stretching me wider as he thrust harder and deeper.

I clenched around his fingers as he kept thrusting in and out. Soon, I cried out his name and fell into him as I released.

Satisfied with himself, Dwalin pulled his fingers out of me and sucked them clean before smiling and kissing me.

When he pulled away, he gestured to the water and chucked slightly before saying, "You've polluted the water."

I sighed playfully as I looked at him, "Well, I wonder whose fault that could be?"

Dwalin shrugged before faking innocence, "I have no idea who that fella could be."

I raised an eyebrow suggestively as I smiled, "Oh you don't?"

Dwalin shook his head, "Nah."

I nodded then, "Well, in that case, I should describe him to you incase you ever see him."

He then grunted approving as he smirked, confident with how I would describe him.

I sighed as I pretended to think, "He's tall for a dwarf, taller than me... He's broad and muscular, strong. He's also very sexy with tons of scars and tattoos."

Dwalin nodded, his voice husky as he questioned, "You say he's sexy, eh?"

I nodded, "Very."

He then questioned, "And of all the scars you say he has, What's your favorite one."

That I didn't even need to answer, "The one across his face."

Dwalin looked surprised and all at once stopped pretending that he wasn't the guy I was taking about, "The scar across my face is your favorite?"

I nodded, "Yea, always has been."

He then asked sounding curious, "Why?"

I shrugged, "Adds character... can I ask you how you got it?"

He was silent for a moment before nodding slightly, "I got it in the Battle of Azanulbizar... an Orc swung his mace and I was too late to block it, it clocked me right in the face and left that scar."

I slowly reached up and ran my fingers lightly along his scar, causing him to close his eyes as I did so and when I pulled away, he opened his eyes again and said quietly, "I hope you'll never have to face war."

I smiled slightly, "I hope there's no need for war, but if that's what things come to, I'll be right there, fighting beside you."

Dwalin then kissed me passionately though this time surprisingly not rough. I kissed him back too and when he pulled away, he smiled slightly as he cupped my jaw gently in his rough, callused hand, "If you are ever in battle, then I can assure you, I will not let you out of my sight. The only way you would be killed, is if I was killed first."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

If you would like the next part to the story, then please ask for it in the comments :)

Also if you would like to make a request for a smut or fluff fanfic with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please leave the request in the comments along with a plot for the fanfic and I will post it as a chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas or characters from The Hobbit, they belong to the creators of the movies and J.R.R Tolkien


	23. Bards Escape

The thundering sound coming from the mountain was undoubtably Smaug, Bard had been right all along. The dwarves had awoken the Dragon and now we were in danger.

Since Bard was my best friend, The man who I trust more than anyone in the world, I had always sided with him even if I thought he was wrong. I totally agreed with him though, when he feared Smaug would be awoken.

I could hear the dragons roar even though it was all the way in Erebor. Most likely, The dwarves had all been killed, probably burned to death due to their own foolishness.

I looked over at Bard who looked out the window of our house frantically, I could tell that he didn't want to be someone who simply ran from danger... that was him, he more like ran into danger.

It was true, we shared a house, we weren't a couple or anything like that. We were only friends, that's the way it had been for years. I started out coming over to Bards house to watch his three children when he wasn't home, and that went on for a while.

After so long of things being that way, me and Bard became closer, we became beat friends. Money was tight for both of us and he asked me to move into his house with him so I would be right there if he needed me to help with anything. Also, neither one of us had to make full house payments, but we split the cost.

Somewhere between when I moved in with Bard and now, I came to realize that I loved him. I was in love with him. I never told him of my feelings or hinted at them though. Anyways, I doubt he felt the same way.

Bain then spoke up, sounding scared and panicked, "The dragons going to kill us!"

Bard shook his head and backed away from the window before going over to his only son and laying his hands gently on his shoulders as he looked determinedly into Bains eyes, "Not if I kill it first."

I watched as he left Bains side and walked over to reach up and take an arrow off of a mount. I remember that arrow, he had spoken if it to me before... a black arrow, sharp enough to penetrate a dragons hide.

I watched Bard study the arrow and I asked him, "Are you really thinking of going up against the Dragon?"

Bard looked at me with a serious glint in his eyes as he nodded slightly, "I must protect my family... And you area included in that Selena."

Fear gripped me at the thought of Bard attempting to face down Smaug by himself. It would be so easy for the Dragon to kill him before he even shot the arrow. Then again, I felt slightly happy that he called me family. Though u wondered if that was a confirmation that he didn't feel the same way about me as I did about him.

He then continued to speak, sounding very wise as he did so, "The Dragon will come here if it knows we aided the dwarves... And when it arrives, I'll be ready."

I nodded although I did not want Bard to put himself in danger, "Be careful."

Bard hesitated for a moment before saying, Not making any promises of his safety, "I will do what I must."

He then looked over at Bain and informed his only son, "I may need your help to cause a distraction."

Bain nodded and Bard also grabbed his bow before they left the house, before Bard shut the door, he gave me a stern look, "If I do not return, You take my children and go to Thranduil."

I nodded and at that Bard nodded slightly back at me before shutting the door. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes as I looked out the window to watch Bard and his son walk off to something that could end less than well.

I sat with Bards two daughters at the table, doing a puzzle with them as I heard the noises coming from the mountain and getting louder and louder. I could practically feel my heart in my throat due to my nervousness that Bard could be in danger.

Something did not feel right. I knew that Smaug was heading this way and that was not what gave me an uneasy feeling. It was not that I knew Bard was doing something dangerous either, it felt like something else entirely... And then I heard the shouting.

I looked at Bards daughters to see them looking nervous as well and at once I ordered them, "Hide somewhere in here, I need to make sure everything's alright with your father."

They obeyed me immediately and took off to find a safe spot in the house to hide.

That was when I got up out of my chair, coming to my full height and quickly left the house, letting the door slam shut behind me.

I immediately saw him as soon as I left the house, Bard was running across the boats quickly as he was being chased, I knew without doubt that if he got caught he would be locked up.

Esgaroth fell into the water as he attempted to chase Bard and I quickly ran down the steps leading down from Bards house and ran to straight ahead knowing that I would be able to see Bard from across the lake to see what would happen and if he would be caught.

I couldn't involve myself in helping him yet though because it would do no good for ne to get locked up in jail too. There would be no one to take care of the kids.

I watched as the masters right hand man tripped Bard as he was running and Bard fell into a pile of wood, attempting to get up before he was knocked out. I winced at the sight of him being hit so hard he was knocked out and I felt a pang of pain to watch him be dragged away and into the building next to him that served as a prison.

I stood there, watching until Esgaroth

and the freaky dude that served as his right hand man came back out of the prison and went about their duties.

That's when I ran back to Bards house. I entered the house panting and saw Bain sitting at the table with his sister's, all three children looking concerned as Bain said, "I don't know what happened to father, he had me hide his bow and arrow and did not return."

I walked over to the table, displeased that the daughters did not remain hidden but decided not to address the topic, "Your father has been thrown in prison."

All three of his children looked at me in shock and I turned my attention entirely to Bain, "Where did you hide his weapons?"

He answered easily, "The secret compartment of his boat."

I nodded and cast a stern look at all three children, "Don't let anyone know you're in this house, I want you to find the best hiding places in here as possible and stay hidden and stay quiet."

They needn't tell me they understood, The understanding was reflected in their eyes as I left the house yet again, this time to actually help Bard.

I made my way down to his boat and lifted open the secret compartment in the floor of the boat where Bard often hid things. I took out his bow and black arrow before crossing the lake across the other boats, being careful not to fall.

I was eventually on the stable dock and walked calmly to the prison as to not draw attention to myself.

I looked around when I was at the door of the prison and saw that there wss no one watching me, so taking a deep breath, I opened the door and entered the prison, my hand on the knife at my waist incase I would have to use it.

Immediately, I was noticed by one of the prison worker's/guards. They approached me with a tone of authority and asked, "What are you doing in here? You shouldn't be here."

I could hear Bard protesting in his cell down the hall and I lied, "I was sent here to ask if you are the only guard here?"

They nodded slightly and looked at me skeptically then, "Yes, but why?"

I answered simply, "Let Bard go, he can kill the dragon, Smaug."

The guard shook his head, "Can't, The master specifically told me not to let him go."

I nodded understandably, "Alright, that's fine..."

Before the he had time to react, I plunged my knife into the guards throat as I said sarcastically, "Looks like it's get out of jail free day."

I then placed the man's hand around the knife to make it look like suicide before I took the keys from him and quickly ran to Bards cell, my hands bloody from the man I had just killed.

When I got to Bards cell, he was already anxiously waiting by the door and I quickly unlocked the gate and he stepped out of the cell before looking at me, noticing that I was covered in blood, he admitted, "I saw you kill that guy... All that for me?"

I nodded, "Even if you didn't get the chance to kill Smaug there was no way I was going to let you burn to death in here. I saw you get knocked out."

I then handed him his bow and arrow, "The kids are hiding in the house."

Bard nodded as he took the weapons and laid them against the gate. He stared at me for a second, looking intently into my eyes, before raising his hand to cup my jaw. He then leaned in and kissed me passionately.

I kissed Bard back to and felt serious butterflies in my stomach. We pulled away from eachother when we heard Smaug, The Dragon clearly being not fast from the town now.

Bard looked at me with confusion, anticipation, adrenaline, shock, happiness, nervousness, concern, and possibly even... love? In his expressive green eyes.

I smiled slightly, "Don't worry about it now, we have time to work things out later. Right now though, You have a dragon to slay."

Bard smiled back at me before nodding and running his hands through my hair before picking up his weapons and running out of the prison as quickly as possible.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

If you would like the next part to the story, then please ask for it in the comments :)

Also if you would like to make a request for a smut or fluff fanfic with either: Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Thranduil, Legolas, or Bard, then please leave the request in the comments along with a plot for the fanfic and I will post it as a chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas or characters from The Hobbit, they belong to the creators of the movies and J.R.R Tolkien


End file.
